Broadway
by danu saavedra
Summary: un  joven  actor  de  broadway   triunfa  en  el  mundo  del  espectáculo  , pero  no  en  el  amor ¿ podrá  algún día  conseguirlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Broadway**

Capitulo I

_El actor_

Ya tengo veinticuatro años y mi carrera poco a poco a tomado forma , amo mi trabajo y es muy bueno que la gente lo valore , si bien en el comienzo siempre es difícil creo que con esfuerzo y perseverancia puedes cumplir lo que te propongas.

Esas eran las primeras declaraciones que hacia Terrence Grandchester al The New York Times. El titular en la columna de espectáculos anunciaba "TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER, EL NUEVO CONCENTIDO DE BROADWAY" ,al tener el periódico en sus manos y contemplar cada una de sus letras guardo un largo silencio , miró el suelo unos minutos de forma algo pensativa , aquella frase en el titular causo un fuerte repudio en él , jurándose que no volvería a dar entrevistas ,si algo odiaba en la vida era que lo tildarán de consentido o caprichoso , él solo quería hacer su trabajo , solo quería actuar , ya que era su pasión y lo amaba más que nada en el mundo .

Era un actor joven reconocido por sus sorprendentes actuaciones en clásicos de Shakespeare los cuales "volvieron a la vida de la mano de él" , según los críticos de espectáculos . Poco se conocía del enigmático actor, pero su trabajo era considerado uno de los más sobresalientes de los últimos cincuenta años . Terry como lo llamaban sus más cercanos era un joven increíblemente apuesto , de una altura considerable , rasgos muy definidos , si bien era bello a la vez sus facciones eran muy masculinas , con grandes ojos azules que parecían iluminar , el cabello castaño bordeando el cuello con leves ondas y muy lustroso , un perfil digno de dioses y una sonrisa de medio lado que era motivo de suspiros entre sus fans , su contextura atlética , brazos fibrosos y firmes , su abdomen perfectamente trabajado hacían de él un hombre más que llamativo para las damas sin importar la edad , con solo caminar por la calle provocaba segundas miradas dejando a cuanta mujer embobada podía , obviamente este efecto no era algo de lo que Terry gozara , mas bien era de un bajo perfil en el ámbito amoroso , por lo que ser motivo de suspiros no le quitaba el sueño ni lo haría .

Todo aquello era lo que él denominaba la parte negativa de su profesión , pasar desapercibido por las calles era mucho mejor , su anonimato era algo preciado , salir a caminar por New york eran cosas que realmente amaba , caminar por el central Park cada tarde era una delicia, observar los árboles cambiar de una estación a otra ,ver gente distinta que disfrutara de esto tanto como él lo hacia , sentir el viento en el rostro era sin duda un placer por ello sus caminatas eran sagradas ,aunque con el pasar del tiempo se fue haciendo cada vez más dificultoso ya que era cada vez más reconocido por el publico, que sin el afán de perturbarlo si no el de mostrarle su afecto lo llenaba de abrazos , pedían autógrafos y una y otra y otra fotografía . Cosas que en un principio eran reconfortantes para él ya parecían más una molestia , pero Terry era un hombre intrépido , un día mientras estaba en camarines una de las vestuaristas le mostraba unos sombreros , él amablemente era su modelo y se probaba las creaciones , hasta cuando la muchacha le dijo con asombro

-"Terry , no pareces tú con esto"- esas palabras fueron simplemente un deleite para sus oídos , es por ello que cada tarde comenzó a tomar el sombrero negro y unas gafas prestadas del teatro , saliendo así a vivir libremente como a él tanto le gustaba .

Amaba este momento de su vida, se sentía pleno , orgulloso de si mismo, confiado de sus capacidades, hacia lo que amaba y eso lo reconfortaba en lo más profundo . Quien iba a pensar que un muchachito ingles , que se crío solo con su padre lograría tanto en la vida. Su padre William Grandchester , era un respetado abogado y muy estricto en su crianza , si bien amaba a su hijo pretendía hacer de él un profesional , abogado , arquitecto , ingeniero cualquiera de estas buenas profesiones que él y la difunta madre de Terry hubieran querido , por tanto cuando un joven Terrence de diecisiete años le confeso abiertamente que quería actuar su impresión fue tal, que lo castigo un mes completo, enviándolo a casa de su tía Bridget en Texas quien era tan severa que seguramente le daría un buen escarmiento para que de una vez entrara en razón . La mujer que bordeaba los sesenticinco años , a esas alturas más que soltera era de plano solterona , llevaba una vida apacible y a pesar de su reputación como mujer severa e intachable siempre había sucumbido ante Terry considerándolo desde pequeño su sobrino predilecto , su terroncito de azúcar como acostumbraba llamarlo .

para mala suerte de William , no fue tan difícil para Terry huir ya que si bien la tía Bridget era estricta , también era sorda de hecho la vez que Terry huyo de la casa fue a plena luz del día procurando solo no ser visto ,se escabullo entre los rincones , como si estuviera dentro de una película de acción de las que veía con su padre en Londres , si hacia ruido daba igual pues jamás lo oirían , era tanto el nivel de sordera de la mujer que al irse se despidió

-adiós tía Bridget , dígale a papá que voy a ser actor y gracias por el pasaje a America.

Por supuesto la tía jamás daría ese mensaje , por que jamás lo oyó .

Luego de huir trabajo en cuanto restaurante encontraba de camino a New york , fue mesero, lavaba platos y hasta se atrevió a cocinar , las primeras veces realmente eran desastrosas, quemando todo lo que pusieran en su cocina , era tanto así que sus propios compañeros se burlaban , diciendo

- que bueno que no haces ensaladas por que también terminarían carbonizadas

Palabras que a Terry más que molestar le causaban risa, siendo muy querido por su compañeros en cada lugar en el que trabajará. Tenia un sentido del compañerismo y respeto por el otro digno de admiración por esto siempre fue valorado en el lugar que estuviera.

Fue así como llego a su objetivo con tan solo veinte dólares en el bolsillo y muchos sueños por concretar.

Para su primera audición postulo para el rol de Tony en la obra clásica de Broadway "west side story" para su desgracia no consiguió el papel , ya que el director quería a un actor con mayor experiencia . Terry siguió intentándolo, sin perder las esperanzas. Un día martes en la mañana mientras compraba el periódico, escucho hablar a unos jóvenes que iban caminando y se entero que una compañía de nuevos actores querían dar vida a los clásicos de Shakespeare , no lo pensó dos veces esta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado , sabia cada línea , cada texto , si algo había heredado de su difunta madre era el amor por Shakespeare y en honor a ella lograría entrar , lograría su sueño , aquel día espero su turno y después de veinte actores finalmente era su momento para demostrarle al mundo lo que sabia hacer , las manos le sudaban , sentía todos los ojos puestos en él y para confirmar su teoría solo un reflector estaba iluminando el escenario y estaba sobre él , comenzó a decir su texto con un teatro en total silencio , el director de la obra y parte del elenco quedaron impresionados con su actuación , ¿como un joven de dieciocho años podía transmitir tanta pasión , tanta verdad en cada una de las palabra que decía? , se preguntaban , al terminar de audicionar la ovación fue de pie , el joven Terry no podía más de alegría sus ojos brillaban de felicidad , contuvo sus lágrimas de emoción ya que no quería que nadie lo viera indefenso , vulnerable , él debía ser fuerte si quería triunfar , no un niño emocional , era un hombre y debía demostrarlo ante el mundo. Desde ese instante la vida de Terry cambio , ya no era mesero sino actor de Broadway ,parte de la compañía Oxford , decidió dar la noticia a su padre comunicándose por teléfono con este ,días antes del estreno.

-papá

-Terrence eres tú

-acaso tienes otro hijo - decía Terry en tono burlón

-estoy furioso contigo Terrence

-papá lo logre

-lograste enfadarme, eso lograste

-no papá logre mi sueño, soy actor al fin -su emoción traspasaba el teléfono .

-¡que! , ya eres actor , Terrence que diría tu madre , por dios

-ella diría que me ama y me apoya - Terry calmo su tono de voz diciendo esto con total seriedad.

-Terrence -contesto William perplejo

-yo solo quiero ser feliz y que tú estés orgulloso de mi

-Terrence , yo y tu madre solo queríamos que fueras bueno en algo , un abogado o algo por el estilo y que fueras el mejor .

-pero soy actor y es lo que amo

- y debes ser el mejor - en ese instante William soltó unas lágrimas , mostrándose por primera vez vulnerable frente a Terry

-papá te amo y gracias por entenderme, vendrás al estreno

-no podría faltar.

De esta forma logro la más grande aprobación , la de su padre , quien el día del estreno llego con tía Bridget quien poco escucho los parlamentos pero con solo ver al terroncito de azúcar en el escenario ,le parecía fantástico.

Trascurrieron cinco años de éxitos , estaba casado con su amado teatro y sus textos , no tenia tiempo para noviecitas ,bailes , vida nocturna y farándula , era un actor serio y reconocido por su talento , si bien los certámenes de premiación habían sido ingratos con él a la hora de las nominaciones se creía que este seria el gran año para él ,ya que al obtener su primer rol protagónico como Romeo en la obra Romeo y Julieta era casi seguro que seria el vencedor en los premios Tony que sin duda llegaría a consolidar su carrera en las tablas .

Una tarde mientras ensayaba su escena favorita de la obra frente al balcón, comenzó a tomar posición para actuar , su actitud era diferente , tenia la capacidad de adoptar un personaje de tal forma que sus movimientos , facciones y modismos quedaban a un lado y pasaba a ser otra persona , era versátil y preciso a la hora de interpretar . su compañera de escena que interpretaba a Julieta era Sophie Albaine una guapa actriz de veintiún años totalmente engreída , no existía nadie mejor que ella , claramente desde su juicio, por tanto no había nadie mejor para este rol protagónico . Terry realmente la detestaba le dificultaba tanto hacer una escena donde tendría que solo decirle palabras de amor ya que si por él fuera le gritaría unas cuantas verdades , olvidándose de lo caballero que era, pero su profesionalismo era mayor por tanto hacia oídos sordos a sus propios pensamientos, cuando el director dijo acción Terry comenzó a decir sus líneas con tanta pasión , con tanto amor como si brotaran de su propio corazón y sus pensamientos , en ese instante Sophie entraba a escena , saliendo por el balcón respondiendo como la enamorada Julieta a todas esas bellas frases , mientras decía sus líneas Sophie levantó uno de sus brazos golpeándolo fuertemente con un gran árbol de utilería ubicado a un lado del balcón , esta comenzó a maldecir a cuanto utilero podía , en ese mismo instante Terry sintió unos deseos inmensos de gritarle las verdades que tanto le decía su mente ,conservo la calma y al mirar que nadie calmaba a la presumida e irritable muchacha , simplemente no aguanto más

-¡silencio Sophie!- exclamo Terry, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Sophie enmudeció y miro atónita al muchacho que se atrevía a gritarle así

-¡ya basta de niñerías! , somos un equipo de trabajo y desde el director hasta los utileros somos todos igual de importantes y necesarios y no tienes derecho alguno de culpar a otra persona por tus torpezas.

Sophie paso desde el asombro a la más profunda rabia -¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?

-¡soy tu compañero de trabajo y ya estoy harto de tus niñerías , compórtate como una profesional!

-¡para tu información Terrence soy una profesional y destacada , soy Sophie albaine y no merezco este tipo de trato!

-¡y el resto no merece a caso el mismo trato que tanto pides tú!

-¡el resto no es nadie yo soy la estrella del espectáculo por….

-¡cállate mocosa arrogante y presumida , si vieras un minuto lo desagradable e intolerable que eres! – Terry interrumpía su frase.

-¡te odio Terrence Grandchester! - Sophie alzo una mano empujando el gran árbol por el cual comenzó la discusión , el árbol se tambaleo cayendo hacia atrás donde se encontraban unas cuerdas y elementos que sostenían unos grandes reflectores que se ubicaban sobre el escenario , al golpearlos estos cedieron al gran peso del árbol soltando los reflectores , siendo una cadena fatal que en solo cuestión de segundos dejaría caer los reflectores principales del escenario sobre Terry , derribándolo de inmediato al suelo y dejándolo sin conocimiento , Sophie al observar lo ocurrido corrió despavorida a su camarín , el resto de las personas presentes corrieron a socorrer al joven malherido , había sido su héroe por defenderlos frente a Sophie , cual caballero con su armadura obtuvo el respeto de todos al ser su cuidador , el protector de los desamparados ,la voz de los sin voz. ¿Pero como una muchachita podía ser tan cruel y provocar este fatídico desenlace? , observaron al joven y al ver que no recobraba el conocimiento llamaron de inmediato a una ambulancia la cual quince minutos después trasladaba a Terry hacia The mount Sinaí medical center , había sido golpeado en el rostro por el gran reflector y no se sabia cual era su real estado . una vez llegado al hospital fue atendido de urgencia y esa misma noche operado de la vista , el reflector dio muy fuerte el rostro iluminando hasta dilatar en extremo las pupilas y al golpear la cabeza empeoro el diagnostico , Terry estaba en lo obligación de quedarse hospitalizado y comenzar una terapia .

El director de la obra estaba en la obligación de retrazar todo , ¿Qué diría la prensa, si se enteraba de como aconteció todo?, ¿Qué pasaría con el estreno?, debido a esto rogó total discreción dentro del hospital , si algo se sabría ,no seria por él y su elenco , por tanto rogaba seriedad y discreción más que nada en el mundo .

Luego de esa larga noche , Terry dormía en su habitación en el hospital ,despertó a las cinco de la mañana , no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor , solo recordaba una fuerte luz después de discutir fuertemente con Sophie , trataba de sacar sus propias deducciones , pero aún no entendía el por qué de las vendas sobre sus ojos , ¿por qué tenia vendas? ,¿tan grave era todo?,sentía el cuerpo pesado , le dificultaba moverse tenia mucha sed pero al desconocer el lugar en el que estaba y su real estado solo aguardo en la cama luego de una hora sintió un ruido , supo que era la puerta por la suave brisa de viento que golpeo su rostro vendado , sintió unos pasos que se aproximaron a él , estaba lleno de incertidumbre se sentía , tan indefenso , sin poder ver claramente lo que lo rodeaba, solo sintió que los pasos se posaron frente a su cama .

-buenos días señor Grandchester soy Candice White su enfermera.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

Broadway

**Capitulo II**

_El hospital_

La voz más dulce que pudo oír en su vida , era la que en esa instante se dirigía a él , solo a él ,si bien el destino parecía estar de su lado esto ya le parecía un regalo de Dios, guardo silencio solo para oír la belleza de esa voz nuevamente .

-buenos días señor Grandchester, esta usted bien

Él guardo nuevamente silencio. Al no recibir respuesta alguna la enfermera se aproximo aún más a la cama , Terry ,sintió un aroma a flores , ella olía a flores frescas , ¿era acaso un sueño? , "_primero __vi __una __luz __y __luego __esto" _ pensaba

-¿llegue al cielo? –dijo en voz alta

-este es un hospital , señor Grandchester, yo soy Candice White su enfermera.

-Candice….., que nombre tan curioso, ¿te puedo llamar Candy?- decía mientras tomaba asiento en la cama .

-mi nombre es Candice, señor Grandchester

-dime Terry y yo te llamare Candy, esta bien

-no , no esta bien , soy su enfermera y estoy aquí para cuidarlo ,no para socializar- dijo seriamente

-¿Cuál es tu labor?

-¿perdón?- respondió algo desorientada

-pregunto, ¿Cuál es tu labor?

-pues verá , mi labor es hacer que el paciente , ósea usted se sienta lo más cómodo posible y ayudarlo en su recuperación por supuesto.

-bueno "Candice"-en tono burlón- como tú labor es hacer que yo me sienta cómodo me dirás Terry y yo te llamare Candy jajaja

Candy, observaba al joven reír tan espontáneamente, tan libre , observaba lo hermosa que era su sonrisa y sin darse cuenta luego de unos segundos bajo la guardia y comenzó a reír con él .

-Candy, estas riendo

-esta bien te llamaré Terry , pero considéralo como parte del tratamiento , solo por ética profesional .

-esta bien candy –sonriendo nuevamente

Candy fijo nuevamente los ojos en su sonrisa , si bien tenia la mayor parte del rostro vendada , su sonrisa destacaba como una flor en medio del desierto .

Ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una enfermera muy seria y profesional , al extremo de considerarse una trabajólica , para ella el hospital era su vida , tenia a toda su familia ahí dentro , su padre Rodolfo White era un doctor muy importante y su madre Barbra White era jefa de enfermeras , prácticamente su vida había trascurrido dentro de los pasillos del hospital , por tanto hasta en sus días libres visitaba el recinto , poco sabia del espectáculo y las luces que rodeaban a Terry por ello para el director del hospital ella era la enfermera ideal para esta situación.

Candy , a pesar de haber comenzado el acercamiento hacia Terry de manera algo fría , fue bajando la guardia poco a poco a medida que trascurrían los días . Él la hacia reír y a ella le gustaba esta nueva dinámica , jamás se había reído tanto con un paciente, solo trataba de hacerlos sentir cómodos y que se recuperarán lo mejor y más pronto posible , se dedicaba por completo a cada uno de ellos , pero Terry era especial sin duda alguna , jamás había disfrutado tanto atender a alguien antes.

Una mañana candy llego un poco más tarde de lo habitual a la habitación de Terry . Él ya estaba mucho más acostumbrado a su estado y a pesar de no poder ver , sabia que lo volvería a hacer por tanto solo experimentaba , se levanto de su cama y comenzó a tocar cada elemento que encontraban sus manos , para él la sensación era asombrosa , texturas , formas y materiales que antes había pasado por alto ,ahora le hacían tanto sentido , en ese instante sintió la puerta de la habitación y como un niño pequeño que huye de su madre después de haber realizado una travesura , Terry dio un gran salto para lograr quedar sobre la cama y fingir que nunca hizo nada ,declarando su inocencia hasta el final de los días , para su desgracia su salto fue solo un intento fallido ,cayendo del otro extremo de la cama, candy al abrir la puerta observo toda la secuencia hasta el desenlace con su paciente tirado en el piso , reacciono dando un gran grito -¡Terry! - corriendo hasta donde estaba el escurridizo paciente , su sorpresa fue aún mayor , cuando lo observo, él estaba sentado en el suelo , con su bata de enfermo y sus manos sobre el estomago como abrazándose a si mismo , riendo a carcajas, largas y profundas . al observar esto candy abrió unos grandes ojos, _"parece __un __chiquillo"_ pensó ,comenzando a reír con este y luego de unos minutos de risas candy tomo a Terry de las manos ,para dirigirlo nuevamente a la cama .en ese instante él sintió sus manos , sus pequeñas y suaves manos , si bien ella había cambiado anteriormente sus vendas ,sus manos jamás se habían encontrado de esta forma.

-candy, te puedo preguntar algo

-si Terry, dime que quieres saber

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-veintitrés, ¿por qué quieres saber eso?

-entonces no llevas tantos años como enfermera

-no tantos, pero no respondiste mi pregunta

-es que me gusta conocer a las personas que me rodean y de ti solo se que eres enfermera y te llamas candy

-candice, para ser más especifico

-ay, por Dios ya dijimos que candy estaba bien

-jajaja, tienes razón

-y ¿de que color es tu cabello?

-rubio

-¿y tus ojos de que color son?

-verdes

Terry comenzó a imaginar como debía lucir y sin duda debía ser hermosa ,alguien con esa voz y manos tan suaves como las de ella jamás podría ser considerada un esperpento sino por el contrario ,sintió como su corazón latía , solo lo dejo ,sin dar mayor importancia .

Al día siguiente mientras candy cambiaba las vendas del rostro de su paciente ,observo con más atención al joven notando que tenia un cabello muy bonito , si bien le parecía muy apuesto, solo era un paciente y tendría que irse algún día .

-candy

-si Terry, ¿te estoy apretando mucho las vendas?

-no candy, no es eso

-¿entonces que ocurre?

-te parecerá una locura lo que te voy a pedir

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-bueno, es que quiero conocerte

-¿que me quieres preguntar esta vez?

-no quiero preguntar nada

-¿entonces como vas a conocerme?

-como llevo dos semanas sin ver ,he tratado de ambientarme a esto y a través del tacto e podido reconocer muchas de las cosas que tengo alrededor

-ya veo, quieres tocarme para saber como soy físicamente

-si, esa es la idea

-¿después me dirás que tal soy?

-algo así como un juego , si me equivoco , me dices y pierdo puntos jajajaja

A ambos la idea propuesta les causaba expectación ,como seria ser tocada y como seria tocar , esas eran las interrogantes que entre ambos existía , candy lo tomo de las manos , este se puso se pie y ella suavemente lo guío llevándolo a un costado de la cama ubicándose frente a frente ,finalmente Terry extendió sus manos , Candy se vio muy atraída por esas manos de largos y delgados dedos , si bien eran masculinas ,eran muy suaves y lo supo cuando toco su cabello .

Ambos permanecían en completo silencio ,él acariciaba las ondas del cabello de ella , esta solo se dejaba , luego comenzó a tocar al rostro ,su piel tersa le pareció increíble , como tocar la seda más fina , sus mejillas , sus orejas , su pequeña nariz respingada adornando lo que debía ser un bello rostro .Candy comenzó a sentir palpitaciones muy fuertes en su pecho ,como si el corazón se le fuera a salir de pronto ,sus manos sudaban sin duda comenzaba a sentirse intimidada ,¿por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba así?,¿qué clase de efecto nocivo provocaba este paciente en ella?. Luego Terry bajo sus manos ubicándolas en el cuello de la joven ,extendiendo solo sus pulgares los cuales comenzaron a delinear suave y tiernamente los labios de esta , aquello era una sensación nueva sin duda ,Terry sin darse cuenta y casi por instinto comenzó a aproximar su cuerpo lentamente al de ella ,esta se quedo inmóvil observando como él se aproximaba lentamente.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Broadway**

Capitulo III

_Vuelta a la vida_

Candy, al ver la reacción de Terry dio un paso atrás , alejándose de él , respondiendo de esta forma a las intenciones del joven actor.

Terry al notar el distanciamiento entre ambos se sintió algo desorientado , si bien jamás la había visto , sin duda se sentía atraído fuertemente por ella , esta especie de ángel de la guarda , que llego a su vida de la forma menos pensada ,esta diosa de voz dulce que corría a socorrerlo cada vez que él lo requería.

Siempre fue un chico tranquilo y jamás tuvo una novia formal, parecía una locura para muchos , pero él creía que el amor era algo tan importante que no podía entregar todo el afecto que tenia a cualquiera , la muerte de su madre tenia mucha influencia sobre su perspectiva en el amor ya que no seria capaz de amar y perder a alguien que amo tanto nuevamente , por esta razón no buscaba novia , si no más bien esperaba que el amor de su vida llegará cuando tenia que llegar , como obra de un plan divino de Dios , su padre lo consideraba un romántico , tía Bridget un galán de telenovela , de los que ya no existen, él prefería considerarse un chico en busca del lugar y la hora correcta .Pero por alguna razón ella lo hacia feliz , _ _"en que estas pensando Terry Grandchester", __se decía a sí mismo.

Una tarde , en su cuarto , como siempre lo hacia , se puso de pie , supo que estaba frente a la ventana por la leve brisa que acariciaba su rostro , respiro profundamente , inhalando el aroma de la libertad , el viento era unos de sus placeres , oh como añoraba sus tardes en el Central Park ya fuera de incógnito o ha rostro descubierto , amaba su libertad , su mente soñaba con el momento exacto en el que volvería a ver la luz , en el que podría ver todo lo que lo rodeaba ,mejor aún el momento en que podría ver a su ángel , en eso se había convertido Candy , en su ángel de la guarda .

Mientras su mente divagaba libremente sintió el sonido de la puerta , que se abría lentamente , supo de inmediato que se trataba de ella , por el aroma a flores frescas que envolvió el lugar .

-Terry, ¿que haces ahí?

-¡ha hablado! … ¡vuelve a hablar ángel del cielo , y que tu voz llene de alegre armonía la noche silenciosa y triste!-recitando versos de Shakespeare.

-jamás conquistarás a una chica si citas palabras de otro.

"_esta __hablando __de __conquistar__"__, _pensó Terry, palabra que sin duda lo llenaba de felicidad , la chica que definitivamente le robaba todos sus pensamientos , le hablo de conquista, se sintió afortunado y gozoso.

-tú robas mis pensamientos y los haces tuyos , me dejas sin aire y sin embargo solo por ti respiro , ángel mío .

-¿otra vez Shakespeare?

-esta vez no, esta vez fue mi corazón - sintió su rostro sonrojarse poco a poco , lo supo por el ardor que sentía , jamás había dicho algo así antes.

Candy , enmudeció ,lo vio sonrojar y quiso evitar el tema , seguir con esto no era ético para ella , por tanto decidió cambiar drásticamente el tema.

-Terry, tengo grandes noticias para ti

-¿qué es?

-pues veras , vas a cumplir un mes en el hospital y el doctor Anderson considera que es apropiado sacar las vendas de tus ojos, ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece ¡fantástico! –corrió con sus manos hacia en frente para lograr abrazar a candy , al lograr alcanzarla , le brindo un abrazo muy intenso , fuerte haciéndole sentir su real agradecimiento y algo más .

-Terry, jajaja, me haces cosquillas

-candy, estoy tan feliz.

-lo se , ahora siéntate en tu cama y te sacare las vendas de inmediato.

-esta bien, señorita enfermera –sonrío tiernamente

A candy este gesto le pareció una ternura de su parte , llamarla señorita enfermera.

Terry la tomo de la mano y ella amablemente lo dirigió a la cama , tomo posteriormente los utensilios necesarios para realizar el procedimiento , Terry aguardo en silencio ,pues el momento que tanto había esperado estaba sucediendo , ella suavemente corto las gasas que cubrían sus ojos , pues eran las únicas que aún prevalecían , su cabeza ya había sanado y las vendas que cubrían su cabello no estaban más .

Una vez sin vendas candy observo el rostro de Terry de forma libre , sin nada que ocultara sus perfectos rasgos , su impresión no cambio seguía considerándolo muy guapo.

-listo Terry, puedes abrir tus ojos.

El muchacho abrió lentamente sus ojos , el momento siempre lo grabaría en su memoria pues de cierta forma esto era como su renacer , era como volver a vivir ,cuando abrió totalmente los ojos observo a candy que lo miraba expectante frente a él .

En ese instante la impresión fue mutua , Terry observo a su ángel y no se equivoco , era hermosa , con ondas de blondo cabello que caían cual cascada posándose sobre sus hombros , sus ojos verdes tal como dijo ella , sus labios si bien ya los conocía con las manos , con los ojos le parecieron aún más hermosos , su naricita respingada adornada por pecas , le parecieron tan tiernas , que sin dudarlo hubiera besado cada una de ellas .

Era alta , delgada ,poseía una breve cintura ,que creaban una armonía total con sus senos y caderas , era una ángel , su ángel guardián.

Candy estaba atónita ,enmudeció frente a esos ojos que la observaban como analizando cada parte de su rostro, parecía que estuvieran estudiándola a profundidad , _"__que __bellos __ojos__ " _ - pensó , estaba maravillada con el azul profundo ,jamás vio algo así y estaba segura que jamás lo vería otra vez _"__es __realmente __guapo__, __muy guapo"_, su mente no paraba de pensar ,se sonrojo solo con sus pensamientos que no parecían detenerse.

Terry dijo unas palabras que terminaron por romper el hielo.

-eres pecosa jajaja –sonrío

-no soy pecosa

-esta bien no lo eres , solo tienes manchitas en tu nariz jajaja

-que burlón eres Terrence

-y tú pecosa, candice

-prefiero que me digas candy y yo te diré Terry , esta bien

-jajaja, terminaste aceptándolo

- no solo lo acepto, también me gusta jajaja

Ambos parecían entenderse tan bien , reían juntos y se complementaban perfectamente , en ese instante y abruptamente se abrió la puerta .

-candice, le dio la noticia al señor grandchester.

-solo una parte, doctor.

-¿qué noticia? -preguntaba Terry

-me presento , soy el doctor John Anderson , estuve a cargo de su operación y tratamiento , me es grato contarle que desde hoy usted puede volver a su vida normal , esta de alta .

-solo debes venir en las tardes te pondrán unos medicamentos en gotas sobre los ojos durante una semana y eso es todo - contaba candy

-bueno si eso es todo me retiro , fue un placer señor grandchester

-el placer fue mío doctor Anderson- respondió amable

Terry pensó un momento, _"__¿será __este __el __fin?__,__¿Volveré __a __ver __a __mi __ángel __pecoso?__,__no __puedo __dejarla __ir __así__"__._

Se cuestiono por un largo instante , candy abandono la habitación , diciendo que volvería después que él se cambiara , tuvo largos minutos para pensarlo ,dio vueltas y vueltas y concluyo que sin duda no dejaría pasar la oportunidad _,__ "__si __Dios __la __puso __en __mi __camino __debe __tener __un __propósito__, __no __seré __tan __bobo __como __para __dejarla __ir __y __que __Dios __se __enfade __conmigo __jajaja__"_

Luego de unos minutos Terry estaba completamente listo para volver , se vistió con jeans que se entallaban perfectamente a su cuerpo y una camisa celeste que hacia resaltar su profunda mirada.

-¿estas listo Terry?- candy lo observo de pies a cabeza, enmudeciendo

-¿me queda mejor que la bata de enfermo verdad?- modelando para ella

-eh…..–candy parecía no reaccionar

-dime la verdad pecosa

-no soy pecosa y si, esa ropa te asienta bien.

-candy ¿quería proponerte algo?

-¿Qué cosa Terry?

-¿quieres ir al teatro?

Candy lo pensó unos minutos , jamás había hecho algo así , no es ético salir con los pacientes , pero de cierta forma Terry ya no lo era …

-para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi -se excusaba Terry frente a ella .

Estas excusas fueron fantásticas para candy quien acepto después de luchar con sus pensamientos .

-te parece la semana entrante en la función de las 20:00 PM -pregunto él

-me parece bien

Terry beso largamente la mejilla de candy , esta se dejaba como disfrutando .

-te espero -decía el joven realizando un guiño con su ojo mientras salía de la habitación.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Y por seguir esta historia , de verdad que las aprecio mucho , gracias a

Branimex

Parnaso

Ascella Star

Anelis grandchester

Karina grandchester

Anónima

Lilly

Lucero

Lolilla

Nuevamente gracias


	4. Chapter 4

**Broadway**

Capitulo IV

_Mi verdad_

Todo volvía a la normalidad , el actor en su teatro y la enfermera en su hospital , las tablas y los pacientes ocupaban sus vidas normalmente como debía ser , como estaba establecido para cada uno de ellos .

El primer día de regreso a su vida normal , Terry se encontraba especialmente nervioso, desde la primera vez que volvió a ver la luz fue para él como un renacer , un cambio de piel que lo hacia sentir como un niño , veía el mundo de forma distinta , sentía cosas que jamás había experimentado , todo esto eran cosas que a pesar de significar un cambio en su vida lo llenaban de alegría , a alguien una vez oyó por ahí decir que parte de nuestras vivencias son las que te forman como persona y todo esto que sentía , sin duda lo harían cambiar , ser mejor,verdaderamente mejor , un hombre completo que sabia lo que era amar.

Aquella tarde volvió al teatro , sus compañeros lo recibían entre aplausos ,él solo respondió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento , noto que en un rincón observándolo estaba Sophie Albaine, estaba oculta detrás del telón color burdeo del escenario .

Terry corrió hacia donde estaba la joven , esta al notar el acercamiento de él corrió ,de inmediato él aumento más aún su velocidad dando pronto alcance a esta , tomándola del brazo .

-Sophie, quiero darte las gracias –abrazándola fuertemente

Sophie quedo perpleja , jamás se hubiera imaginado que el hombre que estuvo un mes hospitalizado y casi pierde la vista por culpa de sus ataques y niñerías , le daría las gracias .

-Terry, discúlpame yo no quería…

-no tengo que disculparte , solo tengo agradecimientos para ti , ahora soy un nuevo Terry-la interrumpió

-Terry no se que decir - respondía Sophie, algo aturdida

-no digas nada , solo dame otro abrazo - Terry comenzó a sonreír .

Sus compañeros de elenco admirados de la reacción de Terry no podían más que admirarlo por su nobleza , su forma tan singular de ser y ver la vida , si en el principio ya lo admiraban después de esto sin duda lo hacían aún más .

Los ensayos eran arduos , debían recuperar el mes perdido , si bien la prensa no especulo sobre el retrazo de dos semanas sufrido por la producción , la expectación en torno a ella comenzaba , con unos grandes afiches que solo mostraban las siluetas de los personajes con una leyenda que decía **"****romeo ****y ****Julieta****,****un ****amor ****eterno****"** , a Terry realmente le gustaban los afiches, si bien era su silueta , no era su rostro el que se veía , por tanto no le resultaba intimidante y su nombre solo estaba en letras más pequeñas por lo que no le era perturbador verse , sino más bien le parecían afiches sobrios y muy artísticos .

A pesar de sus agotadores ensayos , su visita al hospital era sagrada , llegaba cada tarde a la misma hora cada día con una flor distinta , no siempre era candy quien lo atendía por tanto solo dejaba el presente con alguna otra enfermera que le pudiera dar esto a su ángel de la guarda . Cuando la veía eran los momentos más felices ,como si el resto de lo que hiciera ese día solo fuese una excusa para llegar a ella , para llegar a ver a su pecosa .

Al llegar el día de la gran cita al teatro , ambos habían fijado encontrarse en la entrada principal de la tienda macy´s que se ubicaba a un costado del teatro , candy no quería perderse entre toda la gente que iba al estreno y que él no la encontrara , por tanto este era un lugar razonable para ambos .

Terry estuvo puntualmente esperándola , como todo un caballero , el lugar era ideal , las fans no lo podrían ver ya que estarían frente al teatro . esa tarde él quería mostrarle a candy, su gran pasión ,quería llevarla tras bastidores , que conociera a que se dedicaba y lo conociera aún más. Para su desgracia candy no llegaba faltaba muy poco y un asistente fue en busca del actor , este sin más remedio entro al teatro a preparase , su rostro parecía haber cambiado , estaba lleno de ilusión , lleno de amor ,amor del más puro dispuesto a entregarlo a ella pero ella no llego, la desilusión era evidente , sin embargo debía reponerse para salir a escena , simular que esta todo bien , que no esta angustiado y que todo funciona de maravillas.

Mientras Terry se preparaba y con treinta minutos de retraso candy llegaba al espectáculo , al no ver a Terry por ningún lado miro su reloj , estaba algo atrasada pero el espectáculo aún no comenzaba y sin duda él no tendría por que haberse ido tan pronto , la explicación más lógica para ella fue que el muchacho la planto ahí , que jamás fue a su encuentro y que parecía una tonta parada ahí sola , pero que más podía pedir si salir con pacientes no es ni será lo adecuado , "_ya __estoy __aquí__,así __que __veré __el __espectáculo_" pensó, después de todo sus días libres eran cada vez más escasos y no podría desaprovechar este .

Candy entro al teatro, el cual estaba repleto y oía comentarios como:

- dicen que será el mejor romeo que hayamos visto

- preparémonos para ser emocionalmente removidos , se esperan grandes cosas de esta producción

Entre otras frases que le despertaban mayor curiosidad aún , cuando las luces se apagaron todo el publico quedo en total silencio , se dio comienzo a la obra , la gente parecía hipnotizada con cada actuación candy de igual forma estaba disfrutando ,de pronto sus ojos se fijaron en romeo , era él , era Terry , _"__Dios __mío__, __es __Terry__" "__jamás __me dijo que era actor__"_, candy pensaba , estaba asombrada , era él , sin duda era él , pero que varonil se veía, con que gracia se dirigía a Julieta , candy observaba atónita y admiraba al joven , si bien no era muy entendida en mundo de las tablas le parecía que Terry lo hacia estupendamente , encontrándose gratamente sorprendida .

Una vez terminado el espectáculo , la reacción del publico fue unánime , aplaudiendo de pie, brindando una ovación a los actores y actrices , en ese instante Terry observo entre el publico a candy , su corazón latía , era ella , si su corazón reaccionaba tenia que ser ella .

Al salir de escena Terry pidió a un asistente que fuera en busca de candy , pero este no logro dar con ella ,incluso salio del teatro y no vio a nadie con las características solicitadas por el actor .

Terry salio algo decepcionado , las dos veces que pretendía tenerla cerca no fueron más que intentos fallidos , su ganas de mostrarle quien era solo fueron ganas.

Salio del teatro solo con jeans y una camisa blanca , que le entallaban justo al cuerpo , salio con la cabeza gacha, como mirando sus zapatos , pero no era eso lo que lo tenia así , que rayos importaban sus zapatos si lo único que quería era observar los verdes ojos de la mujer que se robaba sus pensamientos . en ese instante oyó la voz más linda que conocían sus oídos .

- felicitaciones –candy extendió un ramo de rosas blancas, dándoselas a Terry

-candy , estas aquí , creía que te habías ido –sus ojos se llenaban de dicha

-solo fui por estas flores, para felicitarte

- quería darte la sorpresa –recibiendo las flores e inclinándose para olerlas _"__huelen como ella __,__a __flores __frescas__"_, pensó Terry

-y vaya que me la diste , jamás hubiera imaginado que eras actor

-jajajaja, y ¿Qué te pareció la presentación?

-eres muy buen actor , no soy muy entendida en el tema pero me gusto mucho

-estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí , te ves hermosa sin tu uniforme de enfermera

Candy se sonrojo frente al cumplido , llevaba un vestido azul hecho a medida , zapatos de tacón y maquillaje muy discreto , haciendo que cada elemento se conjugara a la perfección, con el único objetivo de lograr que ella se viera hermosa.

-gracias -respondió tímidamente

-candy ¿te parece si vamos a caminar al Central Park , quiero mostrarte algo

-esta bien, me parece perfecto.

Caminaron juntos por New York , disfrutando del viento , la noche era perfecta con una temperatura agradable , parecía estar todo a favor de él , conversaron de la obra , de la interpretación de Terry , del hospital , de películas, música y cuanto tema encontraban , el Central Park y sus árboles pasaron a segundo plano , siendo todo alrededor invisible para ellos .

-candy, te parece si nos sentamos aquí –señalando un banco

- esta bien

-quiero mostrarte algo

-De que se trata Terry

Terry en ese instante saco de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja de madera , tallada ,tomándola extendió las manos.

-quiero mostrarte lo que más amo en el mundo

-¿esta dentro de la caja?

-si, esta dentro, por eso quiero que cierres los ojos

-¿cerrar los ojos?

- se que puede sonar una locura , pero me gustaría que de verdad los cerraras

Candy simplemente cerro los ojos , conocía a Terry y sabia que él podía sorprenderla con cualquier cosa , era impredecible .

-esta bien cerrare los ojos

-cuando los abras podrás ver lo que más amo , quisiera que estuviera siempre a mi lado por que si se va de mi lado me muero , se a convertido en lo más importante para mi .

Candy al oír las palabras de Terry, abrió rápidamente los ojos y miro la cajita de madera , la cual solo contenía un espejo .

-candy , lo que ves ahí es lo que más amo en el mundo

-soy yo Terry -con la voz algo quebrantada por el impacto de la declaración

-te amo, candy

-Terry soy tu enfermera, esto no puede ser.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p>

gracias a cada uno de sus comentarios los aprecio mucho de verdad , los nombraría a todos pero ya se me hizo algo tarde

las quiero ojala pudiera regalarles un terry a cada una jajajajajja

nuevamente gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

**Broadway**

Capitulo V

_Luchare por ti_

Terry no quería escuchar excusas , su mente había soñado con este momento mil veces , él le mostraría la cajita y ella le correspondería ,se besarían y serian felices , desde ese momento en adelante él la amaría cada día , cada segundo de el resto de su vida , en ese instante se le pasaban las palabras de tía Bridget por la mente cuando decía que era un galán de telenovela ,tal vez sus pensamientos estaban lejos de lo racional , pero que podía hacer contra sus sentimientos , simplemente la amaba , no sabia el como , el cuando o el por que , pero la amaba y le gustaba sentir eso por ella , era la mujer que siempre espero , no quería otra ,la quería a ella y solo a ella .

-Terry , lo siento esto no puede ser –candy se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejo del lugar corriendo .

Terry opto por no seguirla , miro el suelo y solo grito muy fuerte para que ella lo oyera

-luchare por ti Candice White

Aquella noche fue la noche más larga de la vida de Terry , por primera vez en su vida se había mostrado vulnerable frente a una chica , hablo desde el corazón , la amaba y ella solo se alejo , siempre espero el momento , espero por la persona y su corazón no le mentía ,si cada vez que la veía sentía que se le saldría del pecho . Pero ¿Cómo lo haría para conquistarla? , jamás se considero un galán y era muy malo en estas cosas del amor

"_tal __vez __fui __demasiado __rápido__"__,__ " como haré para conquistarla__"__,__"__una __cena __romántica__,__flores__,__bombones__,¿Qué __funcionará?__"__,_eran solo algunos de los pensamientos que lo invadían.

No quería presionarla, pero quería conquistarla.

La tarde siguiente fue al hospital para seguir con su terapia pero ella no estaba y no se atrevió a preguntar por esta de modo que volvió al día siguiente .

Se preparo y sin rosas , chocolates ni nada , solo él , sin trucos , sin ensayos solo quería que ella lo escuchará , que entendiera sus razones y que ella se sincerara de igual forma. Espero fuera del hospital ,estaba nervioso , sentía el sudor en sus manos , estaba algo aturdido , luego de esperar largo rato fuera del hospital vio salir a candy y estaba con el doctor Anderson , caminaban uno al lado de otro , este parecía dar indicaciones mientras caminaban , candy solo miraba el suelo haciendo una que otra señal con la cabeza como en señal de aprobación de lo que este decía , de pronto el doctor tomo a candy por la cintura y así sin más la beso , ella no se opuso pero sin embargo trato de que fuera breve ya que estaban en la entrada principal del hospital.

Terry no lo podía creer , candy estaba con Jon Anderson , era su chica ,¿pero por qué rayos estaba con él?, en ese instante se sintió el hombre más desdichado del mundo y de forma impulsiva corrió donde estaba ella.

-Candy, ¿que sientes por él?

-Terrence, buenas tardes como estas

-candy ¿estas con el doctor verdad?

-creo que eso no es asunto tuyo , tú eres solo un paciente

-soy más que un paciente … soy un hombre que te ama

-Terry, no puedo corresponderte, soy tu enfermera

-¡maldita sea! , deja de decir que eres mi enfermera

-Terry, me voy a casar –dijo candy con un tono muy serio

-¿con Anderson?

-si, él es un buen hombre y me ama

- y tú ¿lo amas?

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? –candy quiso hacerse a un lado para seguir su camino

-candy, solo quiero que sepas que siempre…. Siempre estaré aquí para ti ,no entiendo como comenzó pero te amo y estoy totalmente seguro , lo se por que jamás había sentido algo así por alguien , se que ha sido todo muy rápido , pero créeme yo no lo planee de esta forma , tan solo ocurrió.

En ese instante el doctor Anderson se devolvía en busca de candy ya que había olvidado comunicarle un asunto más y para su sorpresa se encontró con candy y Terry .

-señor grandchester, usted de nuevo por aquí , supuse que al terminar su terapia no volveríamos a verlo jamás.

-pues se equivoca , aquí estoy agradeciéndole nuevamente a la mujer que me cuido durante mi estadía .

-pensé que ya lo había hecho cuando la invito al teatro .

-veo que le contaron lo del teatro –dijo Terry algo afligido , sin embargo no podía demostrarlo.

-con mi novia no nos guardamos secretos ¿verdad mi amor?-señalando a candy

Esta estaba pálida, era uno de esos momentos incómodos en los que quisiéramos desaparecer del lugar en el que nos encontramos , borrarnos del mapa o retroceder el tiempo y evitar esto que estamos viviendo, pero no podía , tenia en frente a dos hombres que la amaban y esto de cierta forma la afligía , no quería dañar a nadie pero lo estaba haciendo , que maldita era como podía estar parada haciendo que nada pasaba cuando en verdad no era así , _"__¿si __tan __solo __hubiera __sido __fría __con __él __desde __un __principio?,¿si __tan __solo __lo __hubiera __tratado __como __un __paciente __más?__"__,_eran algunos de los cuestionamientos que pasaban por su mente sin embargo ya de nada valían , ya era tarde .

-si - dijo tímidamente candy para responder la pregunta de su novio.

-bueno me retirare, adiós candice, adiós doctor Anderson- se despedía Terry alejándose de ambos .

En ese instante candy se sintió tan desdichada , si no estaba haciendo nada malo por qué se sentía tan afligida , sentía que todo lo que creyó alguna vez seguro ya no lo era , su mundo había cambiado , su forma de pensar también , pero qué ingenua había sido al pensar que tenia ya la vida resuelta .

Terry , no sabia que hacer , solo pensaba en la felicidad de candy , _"__que __egoísta __fui, __solo __estaba __pensando __en __mi __felicidad __y __no __en __la __de __ella__"__._

Aquel día en el teatro fue largo , extenuante , se sentía confundido , algo perdido y seguía aturdido con la noticia. La función debía comenzar y estaba preparado para actuar solo deseaba ser otro ,vivir en otra piel , otro cuerpo que no fuera el suyo , no sufrir por ella pero de igual forma sufría , por que Romeo al igual que él no pudo estar con su amor , la gran diferencia es que a él si lo amaron y fue correspondido.

El telón se abría dando inicio al espectáculo , el teatro estaba lleno como cada noche desde el día del estreno de pronto entre el publico lo que parecía una alucinación era real , estaba ahí ,continuo algo nervioso aún así era un profesional y no dejo que esto lo perturbara, una vez terminada la función fue hasta su camarín , no comprendía que hacia candy entre el publico .Si , era ella y estaba seguro de ello . Su blondo cabello , ojos verdes y esas tiernas pecas que adornaban su rostro eran inconfundibles.

De pronto una vez dentro de su camerino un asistente llamo a la puerta .

-Terrence , te busca una chica , dice que se llama candice White y quiere verte

-dile que entre -estaba realmente nervioso, como reaccionaria al tenerla en frente

Candy entro al camerino con la cabeza gacha , vestía un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y a pesar de verse hermosa también denotaba tristeza .

-candy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy , alzo el rostro dejando en evidencia unas gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de sus verdes ojos recorriendo suavemente sus mejillas .

-necesitaba verte

-ocurrió algo malo con Anderson

-nada de eso, necesitaba verte por que….

-dilo candy, no puedo con esta angustia –interrumpiendo a candy

-¡me confundes Terry! , quiero que te alejes de mi pero a la vez no quiero que te vayas así de mi vida

-¿por eso lloras mi pequeña? – aquello le sonaba tan tierno que lo conmovió en lo más profundo .

-no entiendes , yo no debería sentir esto , me voy a casar

-¿que sientes por él?

-John es un excelente doctor, es bueno conmigo, inteligente, trabajador

-no candy, te pregunte ¿que sientes?

-creía que lo mejor era lo que conocía , pero tenias que aparecer tú y arruinarlo todo -candy nuevamente rompía en llanto poniendo sus manos sobre el rostro , dio un paso atrás dejando caer su cuerpo tomando asiento en el suelo , se sentía confundida , no quería sentir nada de lo que sentía.

Terry de inmediato se aproximo a ella y la abrazo , esta apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y lloro profundamente . Él no sabia como reaccionar si bien odiaba verla en este estado , tan indefensa y llena de angustia por otro lado esto era una buena noticia para él ya que si era correspondido , su ángel si tenia sentimientos por él , en ese instante se lleno de valor ,tomando a candy por el rostro fijo su mirada con la de esta y con sus pulgares seco cada una de sus lágrimas . Luego de mirase uno a otro en silencio Terry suavemente se acerco a esta sellando todo con un beso , tierno pero intenso como un primer acercamiento en donde sus labios comenzaban a reconocerse y a aceptarse para posteriormente necesitarse más y más .

Uno a otro se entregaban como si en cada beso se les fuera la vida , con sus labios juntos Terry dijo tiernamente a candy

-luchare por ti.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER<p>

espero sus comentarios , es muy bonito saber de ustedes , gracias a cada una por sus apoyo

nuevamente gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

**Broadway**

**Capitulo VI **

_Rivales_

A candy esas tres palabras la llenaban de emoción "LUCHARE POR TI" , que bonito sonaban viniendo de Terry , pero no podía dejar de sentirse una egoísta , jugando con dos personas que la amaban .

Terry aquella noche la dejo en un taxi como ella misma pidió y se despidió solo con un beso en la mejilla , conocía su reciente fama y no quería que candy sufriera por ella .

Desde ese día en adelante cada tarde candy recibía una rosa blanca con una nota la cual esperaba con ansias , Terry se esmeraba dedicándole palabras bellas y una que otra frase que la hiciera reír y sin duda lograba su cometido con creces.

Habían logrado crear una cierta complicidad entre ellos.

Una tarde John realizaba sus consultas medicas como era habitual . Era un doctor solicitado y respetado dentro de New York ,titulado de la universidad de Harvard y pupilo del doctor Rodolfo White , sin duda era un hombre exitoso y bien parecido ,media un metro ochenta de contextura atlética , moreno y al igual que candy poseía unos grandes ojos verdes , tenia un modo masculino al extremo de ser considerado tosco pero de igual forma era atractivo, la primera impresión de candy al verlo , hace ya un tiempo atrás fue de empátia ya que compartían su amor por la medicina , estaban los dos recién titulados y con ansias de poder ejercer su carrera .

La primera vez que lo vio fue en casa de sus padres . Rodolfo White invito al joven ya que era nuevo en el hospital y sentía de cierta forma un aprecio por este , lo consideraba un buen muchacho y decidió para si mismo , ser una especie de maestro para él , aquella noche el tema central era la medicina ya que dos doctores y dos enfermeras que amaban su vocación no podían sino comentar la situación actual de la salud en el mundo , las formas en que mejorarían en sistema y de cierta forma se dedicaron a arreglar el mundo de la medicina en un par de horas de charla .

Candy quedo sorprendida con la inteligencia de John , aún así era un compañero y nada podía pasar .

Se encontraban en los pasillos , en salas de operaciones y en cada rincón que existía del hospital , encuentros fortuitos pero llenos de camaradería ,una señorita recién titulada de enfermera no puede romper así como así las normas del decoro .

Las visitas de John a casa de los White eran cada vez más seguidas , candy lo atribuía a la cercanía que tenia su padre con este , de igual forma le resultaba un muchacho agradable y era interesante hablar de cosas tan serias de vez en cuando .

El día de acción de gracias Barbra White se esmeraba con especial afán para preparar el pavo ,ordenando de manera perfecta la mesa con cuatro puestos .

-¿mamá tenemos invitado?

-por supuesto, John vendrá

-¿no crees que pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros?

-creo que deberías subir a tu cuarto y vestirte con el mejor vestido que tengas , hoy es un día especial.

Candy sin tomar mayor importancia a estas palabra , sino obedeciéndolas ya por costumbre, subió a su cuarto y se vistió con un vestido de chiffon verde agua que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos , el vestido tenia un corte de princesa y parecía verdaderamente una , estaba radiante , lucía hermosa .

Aquella noche John se dirigió a ella solo con halagos , cenaron y todo transcurrió de forma normal , luego fueron hasta el living de la casa todos tomaron asiento y John se quedo de pie ,para candy esto era extraño , le llamo la atención , John comenzó a hablar de forma ceremonial .

-queridos Rodolfo y Barbra , como ya saben e elegido este día especial para dirigirme a una mujer muy especial, mi querida candice

-¿yo?- con real sombro

Rodolfo y Barbra comenzaron a reír al ver la reacción de su pequeña hija que se estaba convirtiendo en toda una mujer .

-si tú candice , te lo preguntare ahora mismo -y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella le pregunto –¿te casarías conmigo?

Candy , no entendía nada , no sabia como de pronto se veía en esta situación ,como este hombre que era un amigo de su padre ahora estaba ahí de frente a ella con un enorme anillo y peor aún de rodillas frente a ella .

-bravo , pero que pareja tan estupenda –decía Rodolfo al oír la petición de John

-un encanto, verdaderamente querido- apoyaba Barbra a su marido

-solo falta tu respuesta candice- decía John de forma muy segura

Candy observo su entorno , sus padres parecían tan felices con la noticia ,llenos de orgullo, por otro lado John era prácticamente de la casa y sin duda era agradable , compartimos cosas en común ,pensaba ,es apuesto , sin duda es un gran partido y así sin más su boca la cual estuvo sellada por largos minutos se abría para dar la noticia que llenaría de felicidad a todos en su hogar .

-si, acepto

Todos de pie se abrazaban y felicitaban como si fuese el final de una guerra o algún gran acontecimiento mundial." si ellos son felices yo también lo soy".pensaba candy.

De esta forma transcurrieron los meses a candy, John le era cada vez más atractivo , debido a su inteligencia y forma de desenvolverse en el entorno que los rodeaba aún así no fue un romance propiamente tal , sus horas las pasaban en medio de pacientes y urgencias .

Candy era un chica seria , de palabra , siempre muy correcta , siempre cumpliendo con todas sus obligaciones , características que a John le encantaban . Chicas así no hay en todos lados, siempre decía.

A pesar de aquello candy no pudo evitar verse envuelta en esta suerte de clandestinidad que había creado con Terry , se sentía una adolescente , jamás había hecho algo así y le encantaba la idea de que fuera con Terry .

Aquella tarde en la consulta de John , candy hacia las labores de enfermera , de pronto llamaron por los altavoces del hospital .

-enfermera White diríjase a urgencias, enfermera White a urgencias

Candy estaba algo sorprendida , tenia que ocurrir algo realmente grave para que solicitaran más enfermeras de lo habitual ,por ello se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de urgencias , para su sorpresa todo era normal , nada espantoso , nada que el personal presente no pudiera solucionar. Miro por todos lados y no entendía nada , en una de las esquinas sentado en una camilla estaba Terry , con los ojos vendados , candy corrió hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? -tomando su venda

Susurrando Terry le contesto -no me paso nada , solo dije que no veía ,que tal ves el tratamiento fallo y que quería a mi enfermera jajaja-mientras se quitaba la venda .

-Terry eres un inconsciente me asustaste mucho –con falso enojo

-creo que soy un gran actor , en recepción me creyeron todo jajaja

-¿por que viniste?

-quería verte -respondía él

-yo igual quiero verte, pero este no es el lugar

-¿hoy en el teatro después de la ultima función?

-estaré ahí sin falta –candy le sonrío tiernamente

-tengo tantos deseos de besarte ahora mismo

-no podemos Terry , este no es el lugar

-esta bien me iré y saldré gritando ¡milagro! Ahora puedo ver jajaja

Se miraron y se sonrieron solo anhelando el gran momento en el que volverían a encontrarse .

Aquella noche todo trascurrió como lo planearon , candy llego al camerino de Terry después de la última presentación .

Al fin pudieron encontrarse , desde aquel día en el que se besaron por primera vez no podían verse como ellos hubiesen querido , sin ataduras, sin fingir , de forma libre y espontánea, de la forma más clara , como se vive un verdadero amor sin embargo la situación para ellos era difícil , candy seguía comprometida y parecía que nada había cambiado aún , si bien mantenían este romance oculto lleno de detalles , como flores , mensajes y miradas cómplices , ambos Vivian como dos adolescentes que por primera vez conocen el amor ,no pensaban en consecuencias , aquella noche se besaron largamente , sus labios se extrañaban , sus miradas decían todo , ella conocía un mundo nuevo y él era feliz solo con tenerla ahí , su ángel de la guarda al fin estaba entre sus brazos , Terry solo tenia palabras bonitas para ella , llenándola de halagos ,candy por su parte era más discreta y solo se atrevió a confesar un tierno -me gustas mucho- Terry se conformaba con eso pues el solo hecho de tenerla ahí era un goce .

Al salir del teatro como ya lo había hecho la última vez Terry fue en busca de un taxi para candy , esta lo siguió,era la hora de la despedida ,Terry junto sus manos con las de ella y la miro a los ojos .

-te amo tanto

Ella le sonrío tiernamente

-te diré algo pero no quiero que te burles-decía candy con una sonrisa algo traviesa

-prometo no burlarme

-tengo tantas ganas de besarte ahora mismo-repitiendo la frase que él le dijera en el hospital

-¿y que esperas?

Candy se aproximo a Terry inclinándose para alcanzar sus labios pues él era más alto que ella .

Terry entrelazo sus manos por la cintura de candy y esta a sus vez entrelazo las suyas por sobre los hombros de él , sellando una velada mágica con un beso de dos enamorados , con las estrellas de New York como testigos.

A la mañana siguiente Terry se despertó algo tarde , su despertador no funciono o simplemente nunca lo oyó ,de igual forma ya era muy tarde y llevaba una hora de atrasó , se dio un rápido baño y se vistió lo más veloz que pudo para dirigirse posteriormente al teatro , para su sorpresa dentro del teatro lo esperaba alguien

-doctor Anderson ¿Qué hace aquí?

John Anderson se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del teatro ,al oír la voz de Terry se puso de pie y se aproximo lentamente hacia él con una revista entre sus manos , alzo la revista , enseñándola

Para la sorpresa de este en la portada se encontraba una fotografía de él y candy besándose fuera del teatro la noche anterior , con un titular que decía

"**la verdadera Julieta de Terrence"**

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Branimex

Anonima

Carmen

Parnaso

Oligrandchester

Liblula

Lucero

Janet

Katia grandchester

Anelis gradchester

Karina gradchester

Acella star

Lily

Ya saben , espero sus comentarios y sugerencias , los recibiré encantada , me gusta mucho saber de ustedes .

Nuevamente gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Broadway**

Capitulo VII

_Un error_

El rostro de John Anderson al mostrar este titular era irreconocible , estaba lleno de ira y frustración , claramente alterado .

Aquella mañana llego muy temprano a trabajar , noto algunas miradas extrañas por parte de las enfermeras , sentía algunos susurros a su paso , si bien lo noto no presto mayor importancia a esto , entro a su consulta ,se quito el saco que llevaba y lo colgó , tomo asiento en su escritorio para ver que le había dejado su asistente y justo ahí frente a sus ojos una revista de entretenimiento con el titular que cambiaba todo , algo que golpeo como una feroz bofetada a su ego ,en ese instante todo calzo , los susurros y miradas a su paso , seguramente era la nueva burla nacional , ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle esto? , ¿Quién se cree que es ese tal Terrence? , se lleno de los sentimientos más amargos que una persona pueda albergar dentro de si , su ira no media consecuencias iría en busca del infeliz que salía en la revista y no pararía hasta encontrarlo ,se dirigió directamente a Broadway sabia que él estaría ahí , sabia que esa fotografía correspondía a ese maldito lugar que albergo la más cruel de las traiciones , la traición que estaba viviendo en carne propia .

Tomo su automóvil y sin aviso alguno salio del hospital , llego luego de unos minutos al teatro, sentía que la ira lo consumía por dentro , pregunto por Terry pero aún no llegaba ,sin más remedio lo espero hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta del teatro , fue allí cuando decidió enfrentarlo y mostrarle la portada .

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? –pregunto furioso el doctor

-malditos paparazzis –decía el actor con real enojo

En ese instante John se aproximo lentamente a Terry y sin pensarlo siquiera tiro la revista que tenia en su mano dejando que esta cayera al suelo ,empuño una de sus manos y con la otra tomo al joven actor por la camisa ,estaba enardecido de rabia aproximo su rostro al de Terry quedando cabeza con cabeza juntos y con dientes apretados le dijo

-Terrence grandchester eres un mal nacido , como te atreves a hacerme esto , lo pagarás caro

Terry de inmediato saco las manos de John que estaban sobre si mismo , creando distancia entre ambos

-si quieres golpearme , pues hazlo pero candy no te amará jamás

-que te quede claro, ¡candice es mi mujer!

-preguntémosle a ella haber que piensa de todo esto

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella? , la vienes recién conociendo

-¿y tú la conoces acaso?,te puedo asegurar que la conozco más que tú

-¡cállate actor de cuarta! , no voy a permitir que arrastres a candice a tu mundo

-pues llegas tarde no crees

-¡maldito engreído! –se aproximo John rápidamente hacia Terry y sin titubear y embargado de rabia lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro , Terry por su parte no se dejaría pasar a llevar de esa forma , después de todo estaba defendiendo su amor por ella , si bien sabia el daño que le habían causado a John , pensaba que él en su lugar habría reaccionado igual , pero también sabia que debía defender lo que construyo con candy.

Los dos hombres que la amaban se peleaban , enfrentados en una batalla como caballeros medievales luchando,era algo de honor y amor ,golpes que precian saciar su impotencia de forma momentánea pero efectiva,no median consecuencias solo se golpeaban ,en ese instante al sentir el ruido de los golpes que se propinaban , parte del elenco presente en el teatro se aproximo a ver que sucedía

-¡deténganse! –grito Sophie Albaine al ver la pelea

Algunos hombres del elenco trataban de separarlos pero estos seguían en su lucha por acabar con esto a golpes, en ese instante Sophie se puso en medio de ambos para evitar que siguieran ,John por su parte solo lanzo un último golpe el cual iba dirigido a Terry sin embargo la joven actriz se llevo la peor parte , cayendo de inmediato al suelo .

-idiota mira lo que has hecho –decía Terry

John permanecía inmóvil no sabia como reaccionar , sus pies parecían pegados al suelo y su cuerpo una piedra,solo sus ojos miraban a Sophie tirada en el piso con su rostro enrojecido ,el director del espectáculo Ryan Brennan se dirigía hacia el doctor.

-es mejor que se marche, ya a ocasionado demasiado daño aquí –de forma enérgica y decidida.

John solo observaba a Terry que en cuclillas tomaba el rostro de Sophie preocupándose de ella y su bienestar .

-lo siento, Sophie –se excusaba John después de un unos minutos

-estoy bien, no fue nada -decía Sophie dolorida aún

-ya escuchaste Anderson, puedes irte, no eres bienvenido en el teatro- decía Terry

-cállate grandchester , lo nuestro termina aquí y que te quede claro candice es mi mujer.

El doctor dio una media vuelta y de forma apresurada salía del teatro a la vez que arreglaba su ropa , algo dañada por el reciente pleito.

A pesar de aquello se sentía seguro , solo Terry podía ser el culpable , su prometida jamás le fallaría , ella era una mujer muy decente y seguramente todo esto fue planeado por él actor . No existía otra explicación

Candy por su parte se encontraba en el hospital , al llegar en la mañana a realizar su trabajo como era costumbre,una de sus colegas no pudo evitar la tentación de sacarla de sus casillas después de todo siempre candy represento a la enfermera ideal y verla en estas andanzas y poder restregárselo en la cara era una oportunidad que Berenice Lennon no podía desaprovechar ,después de todo candy recibía solo halagos y el resto solo eran enfermeras .

-así que ahora te dedicas a dar respiración de boca a boca en pleno Broadway Jajaja- Berenice sonrío cínicamente

-¿Cómo dices? –sin entender a que se refería

-lo digo por esto candice –enseñando la portada de una revista con la fotografía del beso con Terry- tiene que haber estado muy grave tu paciente ¿no es así?

Candy solo inclino la cabeza y sin decir palabra alguna salio de la sala de enfermeras , se dirigió hacia el baño del personal de forma calmada sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, conteniendo todo lo que sentía dentro , entro y de rodillas comenzó a llorar ,se sentía defraudando a sus padres a John y a ella misma , sus pacientes ya no confiarían en ella, era una maldita , así se sentía maldita , su mundo se había venido abajo ,el llanto era cada vez más intenso ,lleno de angustia e incertidumbre , no tenia idea alguna de que pasaría en el futuro pero sin duda le temía , Temía por ella y por Terry .

Estaba avergonzada ¿Cómo enfrentaría a su familia?, ¿Qué explicación les podía dar?

En ese instante sintió el golpe abrupto de la puerta

-candice, ¿estas aquí?, soy yo Barbra

Candy paso sus manos por los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas los cuales brillaban de dolor

-si mamá estoy aquí –tratando de parecer calma

-apresúrate ,tenemos que hablar ,nos reuniremos en la oficina de tu padre en cinco minutos- de forma muy cortante

-ya voy mamá

Candy salio, lavo su rostro ,tratando de borrar las marcas de su llanto inútilmente ,camino con la frente en alto mientras veía al resto de sus colegas hablar a su paso .

Al llegar a la oficina de Rodolfo , candy inhalo fuerte como dándose animo para lo que venia ,tomo la perilla y la puerta se abrió desde dentro

-pasa muchacha , no te quedes ahí parada - decía su madre

Rodolfo estaba sentado tras su escritorio , su madre Barbra al frente del escritorio se sentaba ocupando una silla que estaba a la derecha . esta imagen para candy era un juicio en donde la culpable absoluta no era otra mas que ella misma .

**Candice Emily White, culpable**

Era una premisa que no podía sacar de su mente al ver a sus padres sentados de esta forma .

-toma asiento –sugirió Rodolfo

Sin decir nada candy se dirigió a una silla y tomo asiento

-creo que ya sabes el motivo de esta reunión extraordinaria –decía su padre de forma calmada .

-¿en que demonios estabas pensando? –se sobresalto Barbra

-calma Barbra, deja que ella nos cuente

-no te parece una aberración , que una joven decente de buena familia y peor aún ¡comprometida! Sea descubierta besándose con un don nadie.- su madre se alteraba aún más

Candy bajo su rostro y comenzó a llorar en silencio

-candice solo quiero saber el por que de tú conducta tan reprochable –decía Rodolfo

-¡di algo Candice White!, respóndele a tu padre

-me equivoque, soy una tonta –respondía la muchacha con voz solloza

-esa no es conducta de tonta no señor ,esa es la conducta de una cualquiera …

-¡Barbra! – Rodolfo reacciono de forma sobresaltada ,poniéndose se pie y golpeando el escritorio para llamar la atención de su esposa

-candice , es cierto que estamos desilusionados de ti , por este tipo de conducta pero creo que no es hora de reproches sino de decisiones –planteaba Rodolfo en un tono más conciliador

-lo comprendo papá -respondía candy

En ese instante entraba John a la oficina , observo la escena ,miro los rostros y solo tomo asiento .

-bien, pues ya estoy aquí, los escucho –decía John de forma algo soberbia

-muchacho ¿que te paso?,¿por que traes el rostro herido?-pregunto Rodolfo

-por que fui a hacer lo que debía

-¿golpeaste al actor?-pregunto Barbra

-por supuesto, se lo merecía, no es así candice ¿se lo merecía verdad?

-John como pudiste –llorando -¿Cómo esta Terry?

-¡candice! ,¿como se te ocurre siquiera preguntarle a tu novio por ese idiota? – exclamaba Barbra

-pues no se preocupen él se quedo en el teatro con Sophie Albaine ,creo que la ubicas es la chica que interpreta a Julieta , muy hermosa por lo demás - John decía estas palabras con la clara intención de molestar a candy , si bien no dijo mentira alguna sabia que estas serian mal entendidas por quien sea que las escuchara

Candy por primera vez en su vida sintió algo dentro de si que jamás había sentido , una mezcla de sentimientos que sin duda no eran buenos , los celos comenzaron a carcomerla por dentro , ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? , si bien ya era una mujer se sentía tan niña , tan desvalida y confundida .

-creo que lo mejor en estas situaciones es el tiempo , para tratar de sanar las heridas , no escarbar más en ellas

–planteo Rodolfo

-ahora todo queda en tus manos candice –decía John mirándola directamente a los ojos

-candice puedes retirarte , nos reuniremos en casa para cenar y escucharemos que tienes que decir al respecto y por favor deja de desilusionarnos -decía Barbra como ordenando a todos .

En ese instante cada uno de ellos volvía a sus labores habituales ,candy fue con el director del hospital a excusarse por que verdaderamente no se sentía bien , este amablemente le permitió retirarse , candy se cambio de ropa y se dirigió directamente al teatro su decisión era definitiva ,tomo un taxi y así sin más fue en busca de Terry .

Al llegar Terry estaba en su camerino ,una maquilladora trataba de disimular las marcas que John había dejado en su rostro después de los golpes . al no ver a nadie cerca candy simplemente entro se paro en la puerta , Terry la observo a través del espejo.

-Mery, podrías dejarnos solos por favor -dirigiéndose a la maquilladora

-por supuesto, con permiso –mientras salía del cuarto

-adelante - respondía candy

Terry se puso de pie para recibir a su ángel, se aproximo a ella

-Terry, esto termina aquí

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-fuiste un error para mi ,solo eso

-candy yo te amo , no puedes decir que fui un error , lo nuestro fue real

-creo que es todo lo que diré ,fue un error Terry ,gracias por todo ,adiós -la muchacha comenzó a correr para salir lo más pronto posible del teatro .

Terry corrió tras ella , hasta que fue interceptado por Ryan Brennan el director

-Terrence, déjala ir ya te has metido en muchos líos por ella

Terry quedo en total silencio y solo una frase volvía a su mente una y mil veces

**"fuiste un error "**

Continuará….

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER<p>

gracias a todos los reviews en el capitulo anterior , me encanto leerlos ,gracias a cada unos de los que lee esta historia , hacen que escribir valga la pena .

espero recibir todos sus reviews en este capitulo también :)

nuevamente gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

**Broadway**

Capitulo VIII

_Exilio_

Candy tomo el primer taxi que encontró , fue directo a su casa , no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto , pero ya estaba hecho . Sus emociones estaban revueltas , ¿Qué lugar ocupaba el amor frente a la ética? , es más fácil hacer el deber que el querer y sin duda ella lo estaba viviendo .

El camino fue más largo que de costumbre o al menos así lo sintió . Mientras miraba por la ventana del automóvil observaba a cada persona que veía en las calles y parecían felices , parecían gozar la vida de pronto casi por instinto miro al espejo retrovisor y observo su rostro , lucia ojerosa , sus ojos hinchados y aguados ,algo pálida ,realmente era el rostro de alguien que sufre , alguien infeliz .

Al llegar a su casa , subió directamente a su cuarto , se cambio de ropa y como si fuera una viuda la cual a perdido su amor, vistió de negro ,no lucia radiante como siempre , sino por el contrario , lucia opaca , sin vida .

Se mantuvo encerrada en su cuarto hasta cuando dio la hora de la cena , bajo las escaleras lentamente y observo a sus padres y a John quienes estaban ubicados en la mesa .

-Pensé que no bajarías-decía Barbra

-Candice, hija toma asiento -decía Rodolfo de forma amable

-gracias -respondía la muchacha algo tímida

Barbra se puso de pie y comenzó a servir la cena , John solo miraba a candy asiendo que esta se intimidara .comenzaron a cenar en un silencio absoluto ,la situación era cada vez más incomoda , candy solo quería correr lejos de ahí , se sentía tan humillada .

-Candice ¿queremos saber que decisión has tomado?-preguntaba Rodolfo

Todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella

Candy tosió para aclarar la voz -mi decisión ya la tome hace mucho y soy una mujer de palabra –comenzó a llorar – me casare con John

-quiero pensar que esas son lágrimas de emoción -decía John

-¡al fin recobraste el juicio! - exclamaba Barbra

-pero….

-pero que hija dinos ¿tienes algún problema?, ¿pasa algo? –preguntaba Rodolfo interrumpiendo a candy

-me quiero ir de New York

-¿Candice estas segura?-preguntaba Rodolfo

-quiero estar lejos de aquí hasta que pase todo esto , necesito pensar

-yo puedo pedir tu traslado- se ofrecía John

-¿tienes en mente algún lugar especifico?-preguntaba Barbra

-a decir verdad me da igual, mándenme donde estimen conveniente

Rodolfo observaba la situación ,algo no calzaba aún para él , su hija no lucia feliz y sin duda eso no le gustaba .

-ay al fin escucho a mi pequeña y juiciosa candice –caminaba Barbra hacia candy ajustándola contra su pecho , brindándole un tosco abrazo

Al día siguiente todo se dio de forma rápida , candice y su familia llegaron juntos al hospital, candy realizaba sus labores como de costumbre y ya al medio día el director del hospital la cito en su oficina .

-candice aún no entiendo ¿por qué quieres irte?

-es algo personal

-eres nuestra mejor enfermera y créeme cuando te digo que nos harás mucha falta

-muchas gracias señor

-gracias a ti ,por todo lo que has dado a este hospital

-disculpe ¿ya sabe a que lugar seré trasladada?

-serás trasladada a Texas, al Texas medical center

-esta bien, gracias, me retiro, con su permiso

-adelante y recuerda candice, siempre serás bienvenida aquí

Aquella misma tarde preparaba sus maletas , todo en su habitación le daba vueltas ,¿como era posible que alguien como ella con tanta seriedad , tan correcta y llena de buenas virtudes pudiera estar en esta situación? , seguía sin entender , construir una buena reputación tarda años de esfuerzo y poder destruirla solo minutos .

Candice solo pensaba es sus padres, su sueño desde pequeña era ser enfermera para ser como su madre y poder estar siempre cerca de su padre , quería que ellos se sintieran orgullosos de ser los padres de alguien como ella , era casi una misión en su vida cumplir con las expectativas de estos , desde pequeña siempre se repetía frente al espejo _"__si __ellos __son __felices __,__entonces __yo __también __lo __soy_",pero la situación a la que se veía enfrentada la llenaba de amargura , su madre jamás le hablo así antes ,simplemente se había convertido en alguien a quien su madre odiaba y eso no podía permitirlo , este viaje podría remediarlo, lejos de Terry podría olvidar , concentrarse en su trabajo y finalmente casarse con John, el amor vendría con el tiempo y sus padres estarían orgullosos , la vida retomaría su curso normal como debía ser , el pensar todo esto la tranquilizaba .

La noche transcurrió lenta , como queriendo extender aún más su estadía en New York, estaba impaciente .

Por otro lado Terry vivía su propio dolor , no entendía nada de lo que había pasado , aquella tarde podría haber corrido tras ella y exigirle una mejor explicación pero su director lo detuvo , sabia que no podía mezclar el amor y el trabajo pero sin duda estaba afectado .

el gran beneficiado de esto era el publico que lloraba con cada escena dramática de la obra , Terry pronunciaba cada letra del libreto como propia asiendo suyo el dolor y sufrimiento , desgarrando su alma en el escenario llevando la interpretación a un nivel mayor.

La maldita frase que oía ,no podía comprenderla _,__"__un __error __,__un __maldito __error __,__yo __le __entregue __todo __lo __que __soy__,__fui __sincero __y __ella __me __dice __que __fui __un __error__"_

No comprendía ,al día siguiente fue en busca de candy al hospital , al llegar pregunto por ella en recepción.

-buenas tardes, estoy buscando a la enfermera candice White

-¿de parte de quien?

-Terrence grandchester

-señor grandchester , hay una orden por parte de el señor Anderson que prohíben su visita aquí al hospital

-¡este es un lugar publico, no tiene derecho!

-me refiero a que no puede hablar con ella

-volveré mañana, no me cansare y sabe ¿por qué? , por que yo lucho por lo que amo –empuñando su mano

Estas últimas palabras conmovieron a la recepcionista ,la cual pecando de entrometida decidió dar un poco más de información al joven tan apuesto que tenia en frente

-disculpe, pero no la encontrara

-¿por qué?

-la enfermera White será trasladada fuera de New York

-¿esta segura de lo que me dice?

-por supuesto , nadie sabe a que lugar se ira , pero es seguro el traslado

-cuando se ira

-mañana temprano, puede verla en su casa tome

La mujer extendió su mano con un pequeño papel el cual contenía la dirección de la casa de los White

-no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco

-no lo se, pero lo imagino -sonrió la mujer

Terry se retiro solo pensando en que le diría , claramente no estaría sola para poder hablar tranquilos , su mente ideaba planes para poder verla , construyo mil finales para esto , pero nada lo convencía , su mente estuvo vagando toda la noche , que de tanto pensar se hizo muy corta para él

La mañana al fin había llegado , candy se levanto algo desanimada pero llena de esperanzas ,sentimientos que no se conjugan de buena forma para cualquier persona pero en ella eran tan complementarios como la felicidad y la dicha .

Se vistió con jeans lo que sin duda era poco usual en ella ,pero representaba un cambio, quería ser otra , verse como otra , comenzar de cero.

Luego de media hora una bocina sonaba ,supo de inmediato que era su taxi .

Sus padres y John , quien había llegado a primera hora , salieron para dejar a candy en el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto , por asunto de trabajo ninguno de ellos podía acompañarla.

-recuerda candice, te visitare

-por supuesto John -respondía candice

-hija, ¿estas segura de esto?-preguntaba Rodolfo

-ay Rodolfo ya no es hora de tonterías -decía Barbra

-por supuesto que estoy segura

-adiós preciosa

se aproximo John a candy dirigiéndose directamente a sus labios ,candy al notar la intención de este movió su rostro hacia el lado , tratando de evitarlo, pero este de forma astuta tomo el rostro de la muchacha desde el mentón obligándola a besarlo.

En ese instante candy sintió repulsión ,se sintió un objeto ,hubiese querido golpearlo por semejante acto, pero sus padres la observaban y de todas formas él era su prometido .

-que hermosa pareja -decía Barbra al mirar el beso

Candy rápidamente subió al taxi , solo quería huir -adiós -se despidió algo fría , dejando tras ella a las tres personas que observaban su partida , era hora de cerrar ciclos , comenzaría una vida nueva .

El taxi comenzó su camino con tranquilidad hacia el aeropuerto , candy observaba con tranquilidad por la ventana , observando todo lo que New York tenia para ofrecer , amaba esa ciudad pero tenia que huir .

Por su parte Terry aquella mañana se levanto rápidamente después de haber pasado la noche en vela , si bien quería crear algo , planificarlo no tenia nada en mente .

Se vistió rápidamente , en ese instante recordó a su madre y sintiendo algo extraño comenzó a pensar en la perdida de ella , era la misma sensación que invadía su corazón , perdería otra vez a una mujer importante en su vida , de pronto recordó a su madre , sentada en una silla mecedora leyendo un libro color verde , él era solo un niño pero recordaba esta escena tan fresca y nítida en su mente .

De pronto corrió a su cuarto ahí guardaba mucho de esos libros , que atesoraba ya que cada uno de ellos fue leído por Eleanor su madre y él en su afán por conocerla aún más leyó desde el día de su partida todos y cada uno de ellos ,con el fin de ser parte de ella , tener gustos en común , apreciar las mismas cosas ,como sumergiéndose en ella y su esencia .

Tomo el libro verde y todo calzo para él , era como si desde el más allá Eleanor lo ayudara ,no sabia como ni cuando pero quería creer que ella era la responsable de esto,en ese instante escribió dentro del libro y lo envolvió , enseguida se dirigió hasta la residencia de los White al estar en frente de la casa vio salir a candy con sus padres y John ,pensó que no seria buena idea aproximarse y al notar que candy partía sola en su taxi decidió darle alcance en el aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto candy caminaba algo desorientada , en ese instante sintió que le tomaban una mano , de inmediato volteo a mirar y para su sorpresa era Terry .

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-quería verte

-Terry ya te lo dije

-candy no comprendo

-¿Qué no entiendes? Que esto fue un error –mientras bajaba el rostro

Terry la abrazo por la cintura -mírame a los ojos y dime lo mismo

-que quieres que te diga

-que fui un error

Candy se alejo de él dando un paso atrás -no lo hare Terry , ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-candy no quiero presionarte , no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando

-no hay mucho que entender

-te amo candy

-no lo repitas Terry

-si no lo digo estaría ahogándome ,por que este amor me invade ,es más grande que yo

-Terry-decía ella con voz solloza

-candy solo quería darte este regalo

-no puedo aceptarlo

-por favor, candy

-no Terry, no puedo

-si quieres después lo botas ,pero por favor recíbelo o me sentiré peor de lo que ya me siento

-Terry yo….

-solo quiero verte feliz y si eso significa que no estés a mi lado tendré que hacerme la idea por mucho que me duela

Candy tomo el regalo y lo guardo en su bolso de mano

Ella contenía sus lágrimas tratando de verse fuerte y dura –¿eso es todo Terrence?

-creo que eso es todo mi amada candy

-que tengas suerte en tu vida –candy extendió su mano para despedirse

-y tú en la tuya -Terry ignoro el gesto de la mano y se aproximo a ella besando su mejilla muy cerca de los labios .

Candy estaba atónita solo se dio una vuelta y comenzó a buscar sus boletos para poder finalmente emprender el vuelo.

Él permaneció en el aeropuerto hasta cuando el avión de candy partió del aeropuerto , mirando al cielo lleno de tristeza ,sin comprender como por segunda vez en su vida perdía el amor .

Continuará…

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p>

gracias por sus reviews , de verdad los aprecio mucho , ojala comenten todos los que leen esta historia me gusta saber de ustedes y sus impresiones.

muchas muchas muchas gracias

nuevamente gracias por leer


	9. Chapter 9

**Broadway**

Capitulo IX

_Vidas nuevas_

Candy estaba nerviosa , jamás había abandonado su casa , jamás había estado sola ,a pesar de tener veintitrés años siempre fue dependiente de sus padres . Este cambio sin duda significaba mucho para ella , era dar un giro radical a su existencia, hasta el momento su apacible vida no había sufrido alteraciones , pero desde que Terry llego a ella todo había cambiado ; ella , su vida , sus padres , su hospital , su ciudad ,tanto en tan poco tiempo , era algo difícil de procesar .

El vuelo fue calmado pero sin duda su ansiedad por la situación en la que se encontraba no le permitía disfrutar nada de lo que estaba viviendo .

Al aterrizar la esperaba una muchacha ,de estatura baja , un metro cincuenta y nueve ,tez blanca, nariz prominente debido a su descendencia judía y lo que más llamo la atención de candy fue su amplia sonrisa , era una joven distinta ,pero bella ,no era la mujer de belleza promedio sino más bien poseía una belleza exótica . tenia una gran letrero en sus manos el cual decía **BIENVENIDA ****CANDICE ****WHITE** , lo más llamativo eran sus letras doradas rodeadas de estrellas de los mismos tonos , candy se aproximo a la joven

-buenas tardes, soy candice White

-¡ay candice!-dio un salto y abrazó a candy

Candy estaba estática frente a la enérgica reacción de la chica

-mi nombre es Rachel Stockman ,soy enfermera y trabajo en el Texas medical center

-mucho gusto Rachel

-el gusto es mío candice ,e oído hablar solo cosas buenas de ti

-bueno espero no decepcionarte

-ay no, no digas eso, seremos compañeras

-¿en que área del hospital trabajaremos?

-me refiero a que aparte de ser colegas , el hospital nos brinda unos lindos departamentos , en donde las enfermeras que somos de afuera nos alojamos ,es nuestro hogar .

-es decir viviremos juntas

-sino te molesta, claro esta

-o no, solo preguntaba

-¡ah! y por tú pregunta anterior , solo el director del hospital sabrá decirte en que área te desempeñaras

-mañana hablaré con él

-por supuesto, ahora vamos te enseñare el camino

Ambas muchachas congeniaron de inmediato ,la actitud siempre optimista de Rachel llamo la atención de tan llena de vida , su amplia sonrisa irradiaba felicidad, reflejaba todo lo que candy carecía en esos momentos , era una especie de complemento perfecto , la empátia fue instantánea entre ambas , conversaron durante todo el camino hasta los departamentos, los cuales se ubicaban a una cuadra del hospital ,eran departamentos más bien pequeños donde compartían dos o tres enfermeras por departamento.

-ya esta candice, llegamos a nuestro hogar

-pues, es muy bonito

-me alegra que te guste , veras este es tú cuarto ,el del lado es mío y pues el resto es historia , solo viviremos las dos .

-me parece perfecto

-¿sabes cocinar candice?

-no, muy bien

-¿no muy bien es algo así como bastante mal?- Rachel comenzó a reír a carcajadas

- podré aprender

-no hay problema , tú me ayudarás y de esa forma iras aprendiendo , prometo hacer de ti una gran cocinera

-gracias

-no hay de que , ahora puedes desempacar mientras yo preparo algo para cenar

-esta bien, gracias Rachel eres muy amable

-deja de agradecer por dios me sonrojo jajajaja

La primera noche fue calmada y llena de novedad para candy , si bien su dolor permanecía dentro ,todo lo que vivía era nuevo , extrañaba New York pero a la vez anhelaba conocer más Texas .

La mañana siguiente se dirigió a primera hora al Texas medical center , para hablar con el director del hospital y saber donde se podría desempeñar como enfermera .

-buenos días señorita White , mi nombre es Bruno Lynch y como sabrá soy director de este hospital.

-buenos días señor Lynch

-déjeme decirle, que tengo excelentes referencias de su trabajo como enfermera

-gracias señor

-no tan rápido señorita , si bien tengo referencias laborales positivas no soy ningún tonto y estoy al tanto de su situación , ¿Cómo decirlo? ….mediática

-déjeme explicar…. –siendo interrumpida

-silencio, estoy hablando

-disculpe usted señor

-bien pues quiero que sepa que este es un hospital serio y esta prohibido desde ya el ingreso de periodistas , y quiero que sepa que estará bajo mi mandato personal y no con el de la jefa de enfermeras , no quiero que este recinto serio ,sea corrompido por sus actos, entendido.

-si doctor Lynch

-desde mañana señorita White comenzará a desempeñarse como enfermera en urgencias

-gracias señor

-eso es todo, puede retirarse

Candy realizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse , salio en silencio de la oficina , sentía el pecho presionado, se sentía tan humillada _"__acaso __Terry __me __perseguirá __de __por __vida__"__, _pensaba .

Volvió a su departamento ,muy desanimada ,se dirigió a su cuarto y sobre la cama lloro , lloro con el alma , lloro como quien necesita vaciar todo su ser , deshaciendo en cada lágrima un poco de su dolor , ¿Quién soy? Es algo fácil de responder para muchos , pero para candy no lo era , confundida y dolida no podía más que llorar , como si en eso se le fuera la vida .

-eso no soluciona nada ¿sabias?

-Rachel , ¿llevas mucho ahí?-decía candy con voz solloza ,mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

-no mucho, pero da igual

-me siento tan avergonzada

-¿por llorar o por las fotografías?

-¿lo sabias?

-¡dios , es Terrence grandchester!, como no saberlo ,todo America ama a ese hombre

-me siento terrible

-¿lo amas?

-no lo se

-eso se siente si o no , pero un no lo se ,no es respuesta

-Rachel, no lo se

-candice , eres hermosa , buena enfermera , besaste a Terrence grandchester y estas tirada en una cama llorando ,¡demonios! Yo estaría saltando en un pie jajajajaj

Candy sonrío, al oír las ocurrencias de su nueva amiga

-ves, sonriendo la vida es más bella

-no pude evitarlo, el señor Lynch fue duro conmigo

-ese tipo es malo hasta consigo mismo

-jajaja, Rachel que ocurrencias

-es verdad , en el hospital nadie lo toma muy enserio ,sabemos que es el director pero es tan malo que solo debes hacer oídos sordos a sus idioteces .

-gracias, por subirme el animo

-¿en New York aman agradecer verdad?

-jajaja lo siento no puedo evitar agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi

-no he hecho nada extraordinario , solo subirte el animo y sabes que

-¿Qué cosa?

-toma tus cosas por que iremos a conocer Texas

-¿de verdad?

-no es mentira, así que vuelve a llorar jajajajaj , como preguntas eso , obvio que es verdad

-jajaja esta bien

Aquella tarde caminaron juntas , Rachel la hacia reír , conocieron lugares que a candy le fascinaron ,era una ciudad muy distinta a su amado New York pero tenia un encanto especial , su amiga parecía haber hecho un milagro , candy parecía relajada , sin nada que perturbara su momento , tomaron helados y fueron en busca de una revista de enfermería que Rachel necesitaba , por tanto fueron a una librería ubicada en una esquina, a candy le pareció adorable ,tantos libros , revistas y diarios puestos en un ambiente inspirado en los años cincuenta , era sin duda un bello lugar .

Mientras Rachel buscaba la revista , candy observo un periódico ,el cual decía **: **** "****cerca ****de ****los premios ****Tony ****solo ****un ****nombre ****es ****seguro ****,****Terrence ****grandchester ****juega ****a ****ganador****"**

Candy se conmovió con la noticia, "_Terry,__esta __triunfando__"__._pensaba

-listo candice, nos vamos

-por supuesto

-¿te paso algo? , te noto pálida

-no es nada Rachel no te preocupes

-esta bien no me preocupare , pero si te pasa algo te diré , ¡te lo dije!

-no es nada estoy bien.

Aquel día prepararon todo para su día de trabajo y fueron a dormir .

Por otro lado Terry , se enfocaba solo en su trabajo , trataba de trabajar para no pensar en candy pero muchas veces le era inútil , era como si Julieta fuera ella y vivieran la historia de Verona en el mismo New York , que más puede hacer un hombre frente al rechazo si no olvidar , pero para él esa no era una opción valida , olvidarla jamás , si ella era lo que el siempre busco .

Terry una tarde ensayaba el tercer acto de la obra solo en el escenario , de pronto sintió unos aplausos desde atrás del escenario

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-soy yo Sophie

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-me quede un poco más tarde ensayando en mi camerino

-¿y el resto del elenco?

-fueron a celebrar las nominaciones para los premios Tony

-me tiene sin cuidado

-no deberías hablar así Terrence

-¿por que no puedo hablar así?

-tú sabes lo importante que son esos premios y es de seguro que te darán el de mejor actor

-sabes, mi meta no es ganar premios

-pero tómalo como un reconocimiento a tu increíble trabajo

-no lo se

-cambiando de tema, Terrence yo quería agradecerte

-¿Por qué?

-recuerdas aquella vez en donde ocurrió todo lo del accidente

-como olvidarlo

-gracias por gritarme

-¿te sientes bien?

-es enserio Terry

-esta bien te creo

-gracias por que hasta ese momento nadie , nadie era capaz de hablarme de esa forma , nadie jamás me dijo que era una entupida egocéntrica

-wow, es extraño oírte hablar así

-gracias a ti, soy una mejor persona Terry

-yo solo te dije lo que pensaba , en relación a tu actitud

-yo se que si

-me alegra saber que has crecido

-me gustas Terry

-Sophie creo que este no es el momento adecuado para declaraciones -volteándose y dando la espalda a esta .

-Terry , no quiero nada a cambio , solo decirte que eres un hombre increíble y me gustas mucho

-me halagas pero no puedo corresponderte

-lo se, se que amas a la chica de la revista

-su nombre es candice

-solo déjame ser tú amiga

-esta bien, pero no esperes nada más de mi

-lo se

Sophie extendió su mano en señal de amistad , Terry respondido a esta brindando un apretón de manos

-¿amigos?

-esta bien Sophie seremos amigos.

Desde ese instante los ensayos fueron un poco más agradables para Terry , desde ese instante Sophie trataba de persuadirlo para que asistiera a la premiación hasta que finalmente lo logro , muchos diseñadores interesados en vestir al joven actor mandaban sus creaciones , Sophie cual asesora seleccionaba trajes para Terry , finalmente logro escoger un traje que fuera de gusto de ambos .

Se prepararon todos en casa de Sophie para salir de ahí todo el elenco , después de todo se habían convertido en una gran familia.

Candy aquel día se desempeño llena de energía , era su primer día en urgencias y necesitaba demostrar su eficiencia , fue un día agotador , realizo más de lo que estaba en sus manos hacer .

Por la noche se retiro a su departamento , Rachel tenia turno de noche por tanto debía hacer la cena ella misma , tomo una ducha y prendió el televisor para no sentir el silencio, luego comenzó a cocinar unos huevos revueltos que eran lo mejor que sabia hacer en la cocina , preparaba todo con calma sin prestar mayor atención , de pronto unas palabras llamaron su atención

-Estamos en directo desde el Radio City Music Hall , transmitiendo para ustedes la entrega de los premios Tony y estamos aquí en la alfombra roja con un favorito , Terrence grandchester .

Continuará…..

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER<p>

gracias a todas las personas que estan siguiendo esta historia , ya sea desde el comienzo o las que se han integrado en el camino , gracias a cada review ya que cada uno de ellos es un estimulo para seguir escribiendo .

nuevamente gracias por leer


	10. Chapter 10

**Broadway **

Capitulo X

_Triunfos y derrotas _

Candy oyó la voz que anunciaba a Terry en la televisión y corrió para verlo, ahí estaba él majestuoso como siempre , con sus ojos azules profundos que lograban traspasar la pantalla, estaba perfectamente vestido con un traje negro de solapa angosta ,con bowtie del mismo tono , le entallaba a la perfección como hecho a medida. candy sintió su corazón explotar , _"__que __guapo __se __ve__" _ pensaba , de pronto el entrevistador comenzó a hablar .

-Terrence, veo que estas muy elegante

-gracias

-de quien vistes hoy

-eh, no lo se -para él realmente no era relevante

-Terrence lleva un traje Versace -decía Sophie quien se sumo a la entrevista

-OH veo que asesoraste a Terrence en su elección Sophie

-por supuesto somos grandes amigos –abrazando a Terry

-¡Quien demonios se cree que es esa grandisima ….-candy vio interrumpido su pensamiento en voz alta , ya que un humo salio de la cocina .

-¡aaaa los huevos!-grito

Corrió para atender el desastre provocado por su descuido mientras seguía al tanto de la televisión

-Terrence, cuéntanos ¿como te sientes esta noche? , sabemos que todas las apuestas están a tu nombre

-la verdad debo ser consecuente y jamás he actuado con el fin de obtener premios ni reconocimientos públicos , amo el teatro , amo actuar y ese es mi mayor premio , el poder hacerlo es mi gran premio .

-bueno Sophie cuéntanos ¿como estas para esta noche?

-bien acompañada claramente jajaja, -mientras abrazaba a Terry- contenta y expectante por saber quienes serán los ganadores de esta gran noche .

-pues bien los dejamos seguir por la alfombra roja , suerte esta noche , esos fueron Sophie Albaine y Terrence grandchester ,la famosa pareja de actores.

Candy sentía tanta rabia , tantos celos , sentía que se la comerían por dentro , que cada fibra de su ser estaba siendo corrompida por el más feo de los sentimientos ,quería golpear a esa tal Sophie y que rabia le daba saber que era tan bella y parecía tan feliz al lado de él .

-¿Qué rayos estoy asiendo? , tú debes quedar en el pasado Terry , por el bien de todos -dijo en voz alta y apago en televisor , estuvo largo rato sentada frente al televisor mirándolo apagado como estaba , su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente volaba libre por los rincones más ocultos , perdida en el tiempo y espacio sin que nadie absolutamente nadie pudiera sacarla de ahí .

-candice, ¿te sientes bien?-¡candice! -exclamo esta vez su amiga Rachel, quien venia llegando.

-Rachel, pensé que tenías turno esta noche

-lo tenia pero , el hospital parecía un desierto , así que el señor Grinch perdón Lynch jajaja dejo que me viniera temprano.

-por qué ¿no habían pacientes?

-bromeas hoy entregan los Tony nadie se quiere perder eso

-lo se –contesto candy algo desanimada

-¿cenaste ya?

-se me quemaron los huevos

-jajaja candice, nunca cambies jajaja

- te estas burlando de mi –con tono de resignación

-jajaja traje algo de cenar lo compre de camino a casa

-Rachel, aunque te enojes, gracias otra vez

-ay candice tú y tus miles de agradecimientos, ven ayúdame

-esta bien, ¿preparo la mesa?

-no , amiga mía , esta es noche de chicas , así que ponte el pijamas y cenaremos pizza y vino ,frente al televisor .

-jamás he hecho eso

-dime donde te tuvieron encerrada todo este tiempo

-pues yo….

-es broma jajaja

-iré por mi pijama

Candy fue de inmediato , si bien esto era nuevo le gustaba mucho la idea , se puso una camisa de dormir , en tono rosa pastel y salio al encuentro de Rachel ,esta la esperaba , sentada sobre la alfombra frente , al televisor .

-veremos, ¡los Tony!, ¿no te molesta verdad?

-no ,para nada –claramente estaba mintiendo para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga

-sabes, candice es muy divertido hacer esto contigo

-jamás había hecho esto antes

-es como una pijamada de hermanas

-¿tienes hermanas Rachel?

-no, soy hija única , pero seria agradable tener una hermana como tú

-yo también soy hija única, ¿si quieres podemos ser hermanas?

-¡ay! , que buena idea -exclamó la pequeña

Se adoptaron mutuamente como hermanas con lazos fuertes y sagrados como lo son los sanguíneos, se abrazaron de forma fraterna , sellando el más de los serios contratos cívicos, pero llenas de emoción al saber que no volverían a estar solas , ahora se tenían la una a la otra.

De pronto un silencio total congelo el ambiente , estaban a punto de entregar el premio al mejor actor de drama o comedia . Ambas se miraron en silencio y en la televisión el presentador anunciaba lo siguiente :

-en la categoría mejor actor de drama o comedia , lo nominados son ;Terrence Grandchester, Jack Greene , Michael Kayes - mientras la cámara mostraba a cada uno de los actores.

-wow , que guapo esta -decía Rachel refiriéndose a Terrence -¿sabrá que es tan guapo? Jajaja

-no lo se Rachel

-perdón candice, he sido una total inconciente

-no te preocupes, estoy bien

-y el ganador del premio Tony es , Terrence grandchester –mostrando a Terry por cámara , este se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el escenario para dar sus respectivos agradecimientos.

Candy y Rachel enmudecieron de asombro , ambas en silencio parecían tener la mirada congelada frente al televisor ,atentas a cada movimiento a cada acontecimiento que ahí ocurriese.

-buenas noches a todos , gracias por este reconocimiento tan importante , gracias a toda mi compañía por confiar en mi , gracias a mi padre , mi tía , gracias a la mujer más importante de mi vida mi madre Eleanor , ya que sin ella y su amor por la obra extraordinaria de Shakespeare yo no estaría a qui seguramente . finalmente quiero ocupar esta ocasión para referirme a una persona que espero , este viendo esto y decirle –Terry miro directamente a la cámara - simplemente tenias razón jamás conquistaría a una chica recitando versos de Shakespeare , pero mira gane un premio .-mostrando algo de desilusión evidente en el rostro- gracias

Saliendo del escenario.

Candy en ese instante se sintió tan herida , claramente esas palabras eran dirigidas a ella , sin más remedio comenzó a llorar .

-candice ¿Qué te ocurre?

-es por Terry

-¡Terry!- Rachel inmediatamente apago el televisor

-las palabras que dijo al final de su discurso de agradecimiento eran para mi –con voz solloza

-¿tú le dijiste que no conquistaría a nadie recitando Shakespeare?

-lo hice pero fue antes de que comenzara todo esto

-cuéntame todo, soy tú hermana ok

Desde ese instante ,entre llantos y sollozos candice fue contando toda su relación con Terry y sus problemas con John a su pequeña hermana , quien no hizo más que escucharla en silencio y contenerla , jamás alguien había hecho esto por ella y el poder decir y expresar lo que realmente sentía era un alivio muy grande para ella , con Rachel no habían caretas solo contaba lo que sentía y no lo que el resto quería oír .

-wow , candice me sentiría muy mal estando en la situación en la que te encuentras , pero creo que la solución es más fácil de lo que crees .

-no es fácil para mi

-¿amas a Terry?

-no lo se

-¿amas a John?

-lo admiro mucho

-no es lo mismo admirar que amar

-todo seria tan fácil si Terry no existiera –posando sus manos sobre la cabeza

-pero existe, ahí esta y esta loco por ti

-si estuviera loco por mi, no hubiera dicho eso

-tú le dijiste que era un error, que esperabas

-solo ignorare a Terry y me casare con John

-ay amiga mía estas tan desorientada como un turista

-no lo estoy, estoy siendo madura y responsable

- eres tan niña , mi querida hermana , que desde hoy seré la hermana mayor jajaja

Aquella noche todo trascurría de forma normal , ellas se fueron a dormir pero en New York la ciudad que nunca duerme las cosas eran muy distintas , después de la premiación , periodistas , fotógrafos y medios se reunían en una fiesta , junto a todos los galardonados del certamen , Terry solo quería ir a dormir , pero debido a su premio debía cumplir con la obligación de asistir .

-Sophie , tú sabes que odio este tipo de cosas , Aquí la gente es tan falsa

-Terry , calma ,solo debes sonreír ,te tomaran unas fotografías y luego nos iremos

-esta bien, espero que solo sea eso

Uno de los periodistas se aproximo a la pareja de actores , con el fin de conseguir alguna primicia .

-disculpen, soy paúl Cooper periodista

-hola –respondió enérgica Sophie , Terry solo realizo un gesto con su cabeza

-felicidades por el merecido premio

-gracias

-Terry era claramente el mejor de los tres nominados y no lo digo por que sea mi amigo-respondía Sophie

-ay Sophie no desmerezcas el trabajo del resto –respondía Terry

-no seas modesto Terrence, eres el mejor -argumentaba la muchacha

-Terrence , quería preguntarte por la chica de la revista , con la que salías besándote ¿es tu novia?

-no quiero hablar de eso , disculpa

-no, no es su novia –respondía Sophie

-pero se veían muy enamorados –insistía el periodista

-insisto, no voy a hablar

-no es su novia ok, aparte Terry merece algo mejor

-Sophie guarda silencio esta bien -la reprendía Terry algo ofuscado por el asunto

-perdón Terrence por causar este mal entendido -se excusaba el periodista

-no te preocupes, no hay problema -respondía

Luego de un rato , era el turno de los fotógrafos que sin duda esperaban ansiosos el momento de fotografiar al tan escurridizo actor ,era difícil obtener fotografías de él y esta era la oportunidad que tenían para fotografiarlo a su antojo

Terry y Sophie se posaron en una pequeña plataforma cubierta por una alfombra roja , ella lo abrazo por el cuello , el simplemente lo tomo como un gesto amistoso , estaba algo perturbado por los flashes que lo segaban a momentos , solo veía luces y escuchaba voces que le hablaban , llamando su nombre por todos lados , de pronto solo sintió el cuerpo se Sophie aproximarse y unos labios sobre los de él , ella comenzó a besarlo sin el menor reparo , sin pensar en lo que esto significaría .

Terry jamás se considero un don Juan pero si algo le enseñaron sus padres fue a respetar a las mujeres por tanto solo dio un paso atrás para acabar de una vez con el beso de Sophie, sin hacer que esta fuera humillada frente a todos los fotógrafos . luego de esto bajo de la plataforma directamente a la puerta de salida y Sophie tras él .

-Terry ¿Dónde vas?

-¿que demonios hacías ahí dentro?

-te bese

-si lo se, no soy idiota, pero con que derecho

-Terry te amo

-no me amas, solo te amas a ti

-como puedes decir eso Terry

-si me amaras no harías un espectáculo de tus sentimientos

-solo aproveche la circunstancia para acercarme a ti , no pensé que reaccionarias tan mal

-sabes Sophie , olvídate que algún día fuimos amigos o algo así , por que veo que me mentiste

-jamás te e mentido

-lo hiciste cuando dijiste que habías cambiado

-cambie y cambie gracias a ti

-mientes Sophie , sigues siendo la misma niña narcisista e insoportable de siempre

-Terry te amo

-no quiero ser más duro contigo Sophie , pero por el bien de los dos no podemos ser amigos

Terry camino de prisa y tomo un taxi dejando atrás a Sophie

A la mañana siguiente candy se levanto temprano para ir al hospital , abrió la puerta para tomar el periódico que les llegaba cada mañana a la puerta del departamento y para su sorpresa una fotografía de Terry besando a Sophie Albaine , cubría la portada .

"**El sorpresivo romance de Broadway"**

Candy sintió una lágrima que rodaba espontánea por su mejilla , en ese instante el teléfono sonaba , seco su lágrima y tosió para aclarar la garganta .

-buenos días, habla candice

-candice, hermosa, soy John

-hola, John

- quería avisarte que esta misma tarde salgo camino a Texas , me muero por verte

Continuará…..

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER<p>

espero feliz sus reviews y preparense para lo que viene :)

nuevamente gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

**Broadway **

Capitulo XI

_Delicada violencia_

Candy dejo a un lado el periódico con el maldito titular que confirmaba sus sospechas , Terry era feliz lejos de ella , tenia a alguien más en su vida y triunfaba en su carrera de actor .

"_que __rápido __olvido __todo__"_ ,pensaba algo deprimida , tal vez solo ella sufría por esta corta pero intensa relación , con él en pocos meses conoció cosas que John jamás le enseño en años, como la magia del primer beso , la sensación que le provocaban las caricias , las palabras tiernas y las miradas cómplices . Con John todo sucedió tan presionado y con Terry todo era espontáneo , con John los sentimientos tendrían que venir con el tiempo y con Terry era lo contrario carecía de tiempo para seguir sintiendo todas las cosas que la invadían .

Pero algo más fuerte la dominaba , algo que reprimía todo su actuar , su inseguridad frente al mundo, su debilidad para imponer su punto de vista y decir esta soy yo y así quiero ser , estaba detenida , dependía de la aprobación del resto pretendiendo ser perfecta la mayor parte del tiempo .

Luego de unos minutos Rachel se levantaba , sus turnos coincidían debido a la ausencia de Rachel la noche anterior .

-buenos días candice

-buenos días Rachel

-¿te ocurre algo?-pregunto Rachel al notar los ojos rojizos en candy

-mi novio vendrá a verme

-John Anderson, del que me hablaste

-el mismo

-pues, debe saber que aquí no es bienvenido

-como le diré eso

-diciéndolo , mira ,no es que yo no lo quiera recibir ,lo que pasa es que estos departamentos son para las enfermeras y hay ordenes que prohíben el ingreso a hombres .

-lo entiendo

-edificio para enfermeras solteras y con esas ordenes vamos para solteronas jajaja

-no digas eso Rachel eres muy linda

-amiga mía será un largo día y ¡oh por dios ya viste el titular! -tomando el periódico en sus manos

-ya lo vi -denotando desilusión

-¿y con Sophie Albaine?, no , no , no me huele a mal entendido

-por que dices eso, ¿sabes algo?

-pareciera que ella lo besa y no que se besan- tomando el periódico en su manos y ubicándolo en distintos ángulos

-¿Cómo es eso? , explícate

-es como si ella estuviera besándolo a la fuerza

-claro y el pobre e inocente Terrence fue una victima de todo esto

-eso sonó a celos jajaja

-no estoy celosa ok

-hermana mía eso es celos por donde los mires , candice , por tercera vez ¿lo amas?

-ay Rachel , no lo se, quiero mentirme y no pensar en nada , mi decisión esta tomada y amare a John

-el corazón no recibe ordenes sabias , el muy malo se manda solo y nos domina

-vine hasta aquí solo para olvidarlo y tú no me ayudas

-jajaja olvídalo no hablaremos más de el señor súper guapo con iniciales TG , ¿te parece?

-me parece

Aquel día todo transcurrió con normalidad , fue un día como cualquier otro pasándolo entre pacientes heridos , resfriados mal cuidados y dolores de todo tipo , esto era parte del día a día de candy en urgencias , corriendo de un lado a otro y haciendo como siempre más de lo que debía .

Al volver a casa luego de su día de trabajo ,estaba algo nerviosa , sabia que John vendría y jamás había estado a solas con él, su relación de novios siempre fue con Rodolfo , Barbra o un paciente en medio , sin duda eso no era un romance como lo vivido con Terry pero era su realidad , no sabia que esperar de esto , ¿Cómo se comportaría John? Era simplemente un misterio.

Al entrar a su edificio noto un gran ramo de rosas amarillas ,las observo y siguió su camino de pronto sentado en las escaleras observo a John que la esperaba .

-al fin llegas candice White

-John ya estas aquí –algo sorprendida

-no te parece fantástico que podamos pasar unos días juntos

-¡unos días!-exclamo candy algo sorprendida

-veo que te sorprende -observando a candy directamente a los ojos

-me tomas por sorpresa, eso es todo –ella bajo la mirada

-quiero conocer tú departamento

-John, hay un problema

-¿Qué problema?

-aquí no se permiten hombres, es un edificio para señoritas

-no te preocupes soy muy amigo de Lynch y tengo el pase libre a este lugar , ya sabes los Anderson conseguimos siempre lo que queremos jajaja-con una sonrisa algo forzada

Candy lo observo en silencio , el se aproximo a ella para besarla y esta lo interrumpió , dio un paso atrás creando distancia entre ambos

-¿y esas rosas?

- son para ti, lo olvide

Candy corrió en busca del ramo , oliéndolas una y mil veces , ubicando el ramo frente su rostro con tal de evitar contacto .

Al subir al departamento John tomo a candy por la cintura , candy quedo totalmente perpleja frente a la reacción de este quien solo al cierre de la puerta la apretó fuertemente contra él

-quiero que hagas conmigo , lo mismo que hacías con él idiota del actor

-te equivocas John, nunca paso nada - tratando de soltarse de él

-crees que soy idiota , crees que no se como se comportan las mujeres como tú

-John, me ofendes con tus comentarios, ¡suéltame!

-no te voy a soltar por que vine por lo mío

-suéltame o grito

-estoy en mi derecho , eres mi prometida o se te olvida

En ese instante la puerta se abrió , era Rachel que llegaba del hospital

-lamento interrumpir

-¿tú quien eres y que haces aquí? –pregunto despectivo el doctor

-soy Rachel Stockman , amiga y compañera de candice y también me alegra conocerte –de forma sarcástica

-¿vives con candice?

-por cierto bienvenido a mi departamento -decía Rachel utilizando nuevamente el sarcasmo

-no puedo creerlo, tienen que compartir el departamento, que mal

-¿mal para quien si se puede saber?

-lo siento Regina, ya veo que no te agrade

-soy Rachel doctor ,y como doctor que es, no se equivoca ,sin duda no me agrada , permiso –Rachel se excuso y se fue directo a su habitación

Candy observo la situación de pie , quieta como una estatua , no podía creer que el mismo John con el que tenia charlas tan correctas y serias fuera el mismo idiota que tenia parado a su lado , el mismo que la ofendió y trato mal a su hermana .

-espero que esto no sea motivo de enojo para ti , dulce y tierna candice

-John, no me gusto tu reacción

-así reacciona un hombre que ama y fue traicionado

-lo lamento tanto John….

-silencio candice , ¿tu sabes por que te pedí que fueras mi esposa?

-no lo se

-por que eras distinta , a pesar de ser hermosa tienes una entupida manía de querer parecer perfecta frente al mundo , tratas de satisfacer al resto y eso me gusta , eres el ejemplo de mujer perfecta .

-John, no me gusta lo que dices

-y a mi no me gustan tantas cosas , pero en fin , si te escogí fue por que eras ideal para un hombre como yo , eres mía candice -tomando a candy firmemente por los brazos

-¡suéltame John!

-cállate o quieres que la tonta de tu amiga nos oiga

-John no la trates así , se que estas enojado, pero tu enojo es conmigo

-mi enojo es con el idiota de Terrence grandchester , como crees que me sentí al saber de tú engaño , piensa, soy un hombre exitoso ,profesional , cualquier mujer estaría orgullosa de estar conmigo y tú que eres la mujer que yo elegí me traiciona , asiendo de mi un payaso frente el resto -mientras sacudía a candy

-John lo siento

-deja de decir que lo sientes , ahora la única forma de que esto resulte es casándonos , seremos felices , me amaras y tus padres serán felices también , por que ellos están de parte mía .

Candy lo observo en silencio ,bajando el rostro ,una lágrima callo sobre su mejilla ,trato de limpiarla rápidamente para que John no pudiera notarlo

-y no llores , por que este esfuerzo que estoy asiendo es en nombre de nuestro amor , estoy contigo a pesar de tu desliz , así puedes de cierta forma limpiar tu reputación , ahora voy a dormir en tu cuarto , solo , por que estoy muy cansado por el viaje y ya me pusiste de mal humor .

-creo que es lo mejor

-¿donde dormirás tú?

-no te interesa mucho, creo

-no me hables así candice, soy tu novio, entendiste

Candy se sentó en una silla esperando que John se retirara a dormir , en ese instante se puso de pie , sentía que todo daba vueltas , si antes estaba decidida a ser feliz ahora ya no sabia como lo lograría , por que de pronto su vida se tornaba más difícil aún , la confusión la tenia agobiada .

Se acerco al cuarto de Rachel, golpeando suavemente la puerta

-hermana, eres tú, pasa

-Rachel, lamento molestar

-para nada, ven acuéstate aquí

-Rachel

-no me digas nada, oí todo

-no se quien es ese hombre

-si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo

En ese instante candy comenzó a llorar profundamente sobre las piernas de Rachel , su amiga acariciaba su cabello , mientras ella se desahogaba , botando toda su tristeza , su decepción ,sus lágrimas parecían quemarle el rostro , su dolor invadía todo .

Esa noche candy lloro y lloro hasta que cayo dormida de tanto dolor .

La mañana siguiente, Candy y Rachel se despertaron muy temprano aún no salía el sol, Rachel al verla tan decaída en su animo y sufriendo más de lo normal la invito a dar un paseo , tal vez salir a correr para botar toda la tensión que cargaba , si bien Rachel no era muy amiga de los deportes sino por el contrario los detestaba ,se sentía capaz de hacer este sacrificio por su amiga . Candy acepto de inmediato la idea , le sonaba sin duda tentadora , estaba llena de tensión y frustración y correr podría ser un aliciente para si misma . ambas se vistieron con ropa deportiva, llevando consigo una botella de agua para cada una. Salieron en silencio para no despertar al doctor quien dormía placidamente.

Aquella mañana candy corrió , corrió y corrió sin parar , sin detenerse ,corrió para si , sus ideas parecían mezclarse y en esos instantes de confusión su trote aumentaba aún más

-sigue tú , candy , yo te alcanzo cuando existan zapatillas voladoras - decía Rachel deteniéndose ya agotada , después de correr unos pocos metros

-Rachel, ¿ya te cansaste?

-mujer ,por dios pareciera que volaras , no soy tan veloz como tú ,mejor sigue y te alcanzo en la plaza mayor .

-¿en la cafetería?

-si me invitas voy encantada

-esta bien yo invito

-entonces sigue tu veloz camino hermana mía jajaja

-te espero Rachel, no tardes

Candy comenzó a correr velozmente , se sentía libre de John y sus malos tratos , libre de si misma , en quien se había convertido ¿acaso era ella su propia villana?, ¿seria ella la responsable de arruinar su propia felicidad? , su mente no dejaba de divagar , no pensaba en nada pero a la vez cuestionaba todo , mil sentimientos pasaban por ella , confusión y desesperación , a que punto había llegado con su insistencia por ser feliz en base a la felicidad del resto .

De pronto se detuvo por un instante para beber un sorbo de agua , tomo su botella cuando sintió una manos que la abrazaban por atrás desde la cintura .

-Candy

La muchacha se volteo enseguida para ver quien era el insolente que se atrevía a tomarla de esta forma en plena calle , al voltearse su sorpresa fue aún mayor de lo que esperaba

-Terry –musito

Continuará…

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p>

gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia desde su comienzo y gracias a todas las que se han sumado en el camino , gracias a las que leeran esto por primera vez , es realmente lindo saber que hay gente interesada en leer tus ideas .

gracias a cada uno de los reviews enviados y espero muchos reviews ahora tambien , me encanta saber de cada uno de ustedes

nuevamente gracias por leer


	12. chapter 12

aquí les dejo lo que muchas me pedian en sus reviews , espero les agrade

* * *

><p><strong>Broadway <strong>

Capitulo XII

_Reencuentro _

Candy no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella , era el mismo Terry en persona, observándola con sus profundos e intensos ojos azules , los más bellos ojos que ella conocía ,sintió como todo su ser se estremeció al verlo , como sus manos comenzaban a sudar por los nervios de tan solo tenerlo en frente .

Era una imagen irreal verlo, como una alucinación.

-me parece increíble encontrarte aquí -decía Terry , lleno de felicidad y sonriendo frente a esta

-¿me estabas buscando?-preguntaba ella llena de asombro

-es el destino, mi ángel , la compañía Oxford esta de gira y estaremos aquí hasta mañana

-¿viniste hasta aquí con tus compañeros?

-así es

-¿con Sophie?

-candy , ven aquí –con sus manos tomo a la rubia por la cintura quedando estos frente a frente

-quiero que sepas, que Sophie no significa nada para mi

-Terry, estas jugando con ella -dando un paso atrás para tomar distancia entre ambos

-escúchame , lo de los periódicos y todo eso , fue un estupido mal entendido , yo solo te amo a ti , a pesar de tu decisión yo siempre estaré aquí para ti , por que si no es contigo , no quiero estar con nadie

-Terry, ¿por qué lo haces?- decía ella algo afligida

-¿hacer que?

-aparecer de pronto en mi vida , desarmar mis esquemas , confundirme cada vez que te veo

-¿me extrañas?- pregunto de golpe

-pero no pued….

-¿me extrañas tanto como yo?- interrumpió Terry

-te extraño Terry, me siento sola -sus ojos se aguaron repentinamente

En ese instante Terry tomo de la mano a candy y comenzó a correr , él parecía seguro de sus actos , parecía decidido , ella por su parte , no comprendía cual eran sus reales intenciones , sin embargo corrió junto con él .

Volver a sentir sus manos entre las suyas era el regalo más grande del mundo para Terry quien había anhelado tantas veces una oportunidad como esta .

creyéndola perdida para siempre no podía más que soñar con su reencuentro , solo Dios sabe todo lo que el joven actor pidió por lo que en este momento vivía , ver a su pecosa , tomar su mano y sentirse libre , no ser el error , sino ser el hombre de su vida .

Él corrió con ella de su mano , luego de unas cuadras llegaron a la plaza mayor y detrás de un gran y viejo árbol de gran tronco , el cual era llamado el padre árbol por albergar a tantos niños y niñas en sus tardes de juego,candy posaba su espalda y el tiernamente se aproximo a ella , la respiración de ambos era agitada debido a la carrera , sin embargo esta agitación se mezclaba con la agitación natural de saber que el otro estaba en frente , sus labios nuevamente se reconocían ,en el más anhelado de los besos , en un beso intenso y profundo , el beso perfecto , el beso de quienes se aman liberándose de prejuicios y cargas , entregando en cada beso un poco de si mismo al ser amado que de igual forma se entrega , fue un beso dulce , apasionado ,cómplice .

-te amo – decía él a ella de forma entrecortada

-no digas eso, o sino no te dejare ir

-pues lo diré mil veces para que jamás me dejes , te amo , te amo , te amo

Ella comenzó a besarlo de forma más intensa aún de una forma que jamás lo había hecho, para él fue un inmerecido regalo , se sentía dichoso lleno de ella , lleno de amor , lleno de la más grande dicha .

De pronto candy le hablo a Terry.

-ay, olvide a Rachel

-¿Quién es Rachel?

-una gran amiga, es como mi hermana, te encantará

-si tú lo dices, así será

Candy tomo la mano de Terry y juntos caminaron hasta la cafetería en donde estaba Rachel esperando.

-¡dios mío eres tú!-exclamo Rachel al ver a Terry

-jajaja, creo que soy yo

-Rachel déjame presentarte a Terrence

-mucho gusto Terry

-el gusto es mío Rachel , candy me dijo que son casi hermanas

-como que casi, somos hermanas y punto

-jajaja ,me alegra tanto saber que tengo una cuñada -decía entusiasmado el joven

-pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Y lo más importante ¿Qué haces con candice?

-candice, no, ¿candy suena mejor no crees?

-pues si, suena mejor -respondía Rachel

Aquella mañana dentro de la cafetería conversaron de la gira de Terry y su partida al día siguiente , les comento que se estaba quedando en casa de su tía ya que no le gustaban muchos los hoteles ,la conversación era fluida y llena de risas , candy lo observaba llena de asombro aquella sensación no la sentía desde ya hacia mucho , se sentía tranquila , como si estando con él nada pudiera pasar , lo miraba y no podía quitar los ojos de él ,su sonrisa de medio lado era hermosa ,no podía más que observarlo llena de dicha .

Terry les contó sobre el mal entendido con Sophie y la actitud de esta , obviamente Rachel le dirigió unas palabras muy poco amigables y no muy dignas de una señorita pero sin duda liberadoras para ella , candy se sorprendió al oír a su amiga y Terry no pudo más que reír de la espontaneidad de la chica .

-lo siento , pero jamás me guardo algo que de verdad siento –se disculpaba Rachel

-no te preocupes Rachel , muchas veces pensé igual que tú acerca de ella jajaja- decía Terry.

-pero ¿ella sigue insistiendo?-pregunto candy

-no , un día llego a mi camarín y me dijo que venia a despedirse ,por que se iba a Paris a perfeccionarse y también se iba por que no podía estar cerca mío sin sentir cosas hacia mi , se disculpo y se fue

-es decir ya no esta en la compañía –afirmo Rachel

-así es, ahora la suplente tomo el papel de Julieta -decía Terry

A candy esto le parecía maravilloso , al fin Sophie estaba lejos de Terry ya que no le gustaba para nada esa chica ahí rondando .

-bueno los dejare solos , me alegro de que están juntos al fin , lo digo de corazón –decía Rachel mientras se ponía de pie

-es un gusto conocerte Rachel -se despedía Terry

Luego de la salida de Rachel , ambos optaron por salir de la cafetería , si bien Terry ahora poseía una gran fama, en Texas era mucho más fácil de sobrellevar , solo se puso unos anteojos y ya estaba ,caminaban libre por las calles de la ciudad ,en ese instante Terry invito a candy a uno de sus lugares favoritos .

-no puedo creer que hayas vivido en Texas - decía ella

-viví , pero muy poco , cuando niño solía venir a visitar a mi tía , es por eso que conozco este lugar .

-que casualidad encontrarnos aquí

-de todos los estados , de todos los países , de todos los continentes , justo venir a este lugar y encontrarnos otra vez , ¿no crees que es una señal?-decía él con una mirada coqueta

-jajaja, que ocurrencias las tuyas -decía ella algo sonrojada

-es verdad candy , las personas llegan a tu vida con un fin , no solo por casualidad .

En ese instante candy quedo impactada por la belleza que veían sus ojos , Terry la llevo al jardín botánico de Texas ,lleno de flores de los mas variados colores , lleno de lustrosas hojas verdes y fuentes de agua que parecían rociar de brillos cristalinos todo a su paso , el lugar parecía un paraíso y con Terry todo era sin duda mucho mejor , aquella tarde caminaron , rieron y jugaron , Terry le hacia cosquillas siguiéndola , mientras esta huía descalza por el pasto ,se abrazaban y por supuesto se besaban.

De pronto Terry observo su reloj.

-candy debo irme

-no te vayas

-tengo función en unas horas más

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?-pregunto ella, algo afligida

-huye conmigo -dijo Terry

-¿estas seguro?

-jamás estuve tan seguro de algo

-Terry, yo…..

-candy si de verdad me amas tanto como yo a ti , huye conmigo , te espero mañana a las

8:00 AM en punto en el aeropuerto , no te preocupes por nada , solo ve .

-Terry ¿y mi trabajo y todo lo demás?

-eso lo podremos arreglar , candy si me amas ve al aeropuerto .

Terry beso a la muchacha intensamente como solamente él sabia hacerlo y corrió hasta la salida para tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible al teatro.

Candy en ese instante camino lentamente , mirando todo , ya eran las siete de la tarde y no había estado durante todo el día en su casa , había sido sin duda un día perfecto , su mente parecía estar clara , en ese instante comenzó a correr , correr fuertemente hasta su departamento ,atravesaba las calles velozmente sin parar , entonces llego hasta su meta , corrió hasta su habitación y abrió el regalo que había guardado , aquel regalo que Terry le diera aquel triste día en el aeropuerto .

Al abrirlo su sorpresa fue inmensa , era un libro de tapa verde ,el cual decía en letras doradas "persuasión de jane Austen" , volteo una hoja y tenia una dedicatoria la cual decía

_**Querida candy , esta es la historia de amor de una pareja que no pudo ser feliz ya que su entorno se los impidió , pero Dios les dio otra oportunidad para reencontrarse después de muchos años y ser felices juntos.**_

_**Solo espero que Dios tenga esa misma bondad con nosotros y nos permita estar juntos algún día .**_

_**No quiero ser un error para ti , sino el hombre de tu vida , el que te cuide , te consuele, te haga reír , te acompañe , quiero ser tu amor, quiero amarte toda mi vida como nunca nadie podrá amarte .**_

_**Siempre tuyo **_

_**Terry.**_

En ese instante lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de candy , lágrimas de amor , amor verdadero ,lo que se negaba a aceptar ahora era seguro ,su corazón lo gritaba no había duda alguna , lo amaba .

Tomo el libro fuertemente y lo puso sobre su pecho , abrazándolo fuertemente ,como si abrazara al mismo Terry .

De pronto se abrió la puerta del departamento , era John que venia llegando algo enojado como era de esperarse .

-¿donde estabas?-decía él

Candy lloraba con el libro entre sus manos

-¿por qué lloras?-pregunto él al verla

-por amor, estoy perdidamente enamorada

-me alegra oír eso al fin….

Candy lo interrumpió diciendo:

-estoy enamorada de Terry, amo profundamente a Terrence grandchester

Continuará….

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p>

gracias a todos y cada uno de sus reviews , contestare de forma general por que son muchas ideas juntas jajajaja .

publico solo los martes y sabado devido a mis estudios ,me encantaria poder actualizar más seguido pero no puedo .

también quería decirles que acepto todas las sugerencias ,(carmen)

mi querida parnaso , soy danu o daniela si quieres , me llamaste diana jajaja , no te preocupes me causo mucha risa

cariños a todas , aaaaaa y yo tambien odio a jhon anderson como no odiarlo verdad?

por ultimo cariños a todas las que siempre leen y comentan esta historia y a las nuevas como rebeca gracias por leer esta historia fruto de mi insomnio :)

espero ansiosa sus reviews

nuevamente gracias por leer


	13. chapter 13

**Broadway **

Capitulo XIII

_Perfecta _

John recibió esta declaración como la más grande de las ofensas , esas que te hieren en el mismo orgullo , ya había tolerado y transado cosas que jamás había imaginado antes por ninguna mujer , estaba totalmente obsesionado con aquella rubia , sus fantasías de la felicidad eran con alguien como ella , alguien que pudiera someter a sus ordenes , alguien que lo venerara por sobre todas las cosas , ¿pero en que momento todo cambio?, ¿en que momento dejo de tener el control de candice?.

Y en ese mismo instante su mente le gritaba, al igual que lo hacia ella , el nombre de sus problemas , el nombre de quien era el único y gran responsable de sus desgracias

TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER , él una y otra vez se entrometía en su camino

¡Terrence!

¡Terrence!

¡Terrence!

¡Terrence!

Una y mil veces ese maldito nombre que inundaba el lugar , haciéndolo cada vez más desgraciado , sintiéndose humillado por el desprecio de la mujer que él había escogido como suya .

-¡no quiero oírte candice!

-pues no lo hagas, pero eso no cambiará la verdad

Él se aproximo lleno de furia hacia la chica y tomándola por los brazos ,comenzó a agitarla fuertemente .

-¡despierta , candice, yo soy tu futuro esposo y eso no cambiará ,ese actor de cuarta no es para ti! , ¿Qué clase de futuro podrá darte?

Candy lo empujo fuertemente para que este la soltara.

-¡me canse de ti y tus malos tratos John , estoy totalmente enamorada de Terry y no podrás evitarlo!-exclamo

-¿crees que no podré?

-claro que no puedes, lo nuestro es más fuerte

-pero no más fuerte que yo -comenzó a reír fuertemente , en un estado de locura .

Candy jamás lo había visto de este modo , ¿Qué clase de ser humano era? , simplemente desconocía totalmente al hombre que tenia en frente y aún más lo había comenzado a detestar , si bien no le gustaba cargar el odio consigo y evitaba de todas las formas posibles los malos sentimientos , era inevitable sentir eso , después de todo él mostró su verdadera identidad la cual claramente no era buena .

Candy se sentía fuerte y lo tenia decidido , John debía salir de su vida y cancelar ese compromiso sin sentido , si jamás lo amo , si jamás fue nada para ella , no existía motivo alguno para seguir atada a él , sabia que sus padres estarían desilusionada de su conducta, pero esto era más fuerte , su bienestar físico y mental corría peligro al lado de alguien como John Anderson

Ella solo quería complacer a sus padres y que estos se sintieran orgullosos de ella .

Si bien parecían una familia perfecta ,Candy se había esmerado toda su vida para tener alguna cabida entre ellos

La pequeña Candy de tan solo seis años ,recorría la casa de los White. Era una niña traviesa y extremadamente inquieta , jugaba con jarrones de cristal , saltaba en los sillones feliz mientras tarareaba sus canciones favoritas y asistía a diario a tediosas clases de piano y ballet tal como había deseado su madre , la pequeña asistía a uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de New York , el renombrado Saint George school ,cuya reputación era intachable,educando por más de 30 años a hijos e hijas de las mejores familias de la ciudad .

Un día 23 de agosto la pequeña Candy llegaba a casa y necesitaba unas fotografías de ella recién nacida o de su madre embarazada para confeccionar una línea del tiempo con su vida , según la tarea encomendada por su maestro .

La pequeña corrió al cuarto de su madre en busca de la caja de recuerdos la cual incluía fotografías y recuerdos preciados de Barbra , mientras la niñera de la niña preparaba su almuerzo .

La pequeña busco intensamente, pero su búsqueda parecía en vano , solo habían fotografías desde el año de vida pero no existían fotografías de lo que necesitaba .

Al llegar la noche Barbra fue a acostar a su pequeña y esta aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntar por lo que necesitaba.

-mami

-dime hija, te ocurre algo

-es que hoy necesitaba buscar fotografías de cuando estabas embarazada de mi , o alguna fotografía donde apareciera yo recién nacida .

El rostro de Barbra se volvió serio

-deben estar por algún lado esas fotografías

-busque bien y no había nada

-que extraño verdad

-si, extrañísimo

-ya , amor, mejor duerme que mañana será un largo día

Candy era una chica astuta y observo la seriedad de su madre , espero a que esta saliera de su cuarto y como era costumbre iría a escondidas por una galletas a la cocina . salio lentamente de su cama caminando en la punta de sus pies , lo cual era una de las pocas ventajas que tenia ir a diario a las horribles clases de ballet ,las cuales tanto detestaba , camino sin hacer ruido ,de pronto antes de bajar las escaleras oyó un llanto ,inmediatamente esto llamo su atención ,siguió oyendo hasta identificar que aquel llanto provenía de el cuarto de sus padres ,lentamente se aproximo hasta la puerta .

-te das cuenta Rodolfo, candice sabrá la verdad –mientras lloraba

-no te preocupes Barbra –tratando de consolar a su mujer con un abrazo

-¿como me pides que no me preocupe? ,me pregunto por fotografías de mi embarazo

-digámosle la verdad

-jamás

-¿por qué? , no va a ser la primera niña adoptada del mundo

Candy que oía todo detrás de la puerta sintió que el mundo se venia abajo , a sus seis años se sintió desprotegida y fuera de lugar ,viviendo en una mentira ,no entendía nada y no quería entender ,eran demasiados sentimientos y sensaciones para alguien tan pequeño.

-¡estas loco! , ¿Como crees que comience a comportarse si lo sabe?

-como acostumbra a hacerlo supongo

-no Rodolfo, te equivocas ,si sabe la verdad creerá que tiene el derecho de hacer lo que sea , por que a fin de cuantas no somos sus padres verdaderos

-Barbra, creo que exageras

-Rodolfo , no quiero ser cruel , pero piénsalo yo podría tener a la hija que siempre soñé, pero debido a tú problema no puedo así que si accedí a la adopción fue por ti

-lo se y te lo agradezco de cierta forma ,pero déjame decirte que candice es tan hija mía como si fuera de mi propia sangre

En ese instante las ganas de comer galletas desaparecieron , con un caminar lento y con la mente totalmente nublada candy volvió a su cama , comenzó a llorar , lloro tratando de no hacer ruido ,para que nadie pudiera oírla .

Solo preguntas rondaban en su mente ¿por que me abandonaron?,¿Quiénes serán mis padres verdaderos? Y las palabras de Barbra pesaban en su mente y su pequeño corazón

**Yo podría tener a la hija que siempre soñé**

Esas nueve palabras conformaban la más cruel de las oraciones existentes o al menos las más dolorosas que la pequeña había conocido hasta ese momento .

Si Barbra había dicho esto, es por que candice no era lo suficientemente perfecta para ella.

Aquella noche simplemente no durmió y de tanto llorar su temperatura aumento. Al día siguiente Rodolfo se dirigió al cuarto de candy para despertarla como lo hacia cada mañana , sin embargo noto en el rostro de candy que algo ocurría ,tomo su temperatura y era muy elevada ,la reviso como buen doctor que era ,sin embargo parecía no tener enfermedad alguna ,a pesar de no encontrar ninguna enfermedad aparente la pequeña siguió igual un mes completo ,no quería recibir alimento , su fiebre bajaba y al poco andar ya se elevaba nuevamente .

La pequeña permaneció en su hogar bajo el cuidado de una enfermera. Sus padres estaban desconcertados ,no encontraban motivos médicos aparentes , no existía enfermedad alguna , sin embargo los síntomas persistían .

Luego de este mes de enfermedad , una mañana la pequeña abrió sus ojos , sus labios estaban totalmente resecos , se sentía débil ,aún así se sentó en su cama

-¿Quién es usted?- dirigiéndose a la enfermera que la cuidaba

-soy Amalia Blanch, tu enfermera

-¿por que esta, aquí?

-has estado muy enferma

Lágrimas espontáneas brotaron de los ojos de la pequeña ,quien a través de esta enfermedad no había querido más que evitar todo su sufrimiento , no podía quitar las palabras de su madre y la terrible verdad que le ocultaban .

-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto algo alarmada la enfermera

-creo que estoy mejor Amalia ¿puedo llamarla así?

-por supuesto

-Amalia ¿por que te mandaron a ti?

-tu madre cree que soy una buena enfermera y confía en mi , después de todo no te dejaría en manos de cualquiera ,¿no crees?

-creo que si-la pequeña tosió, debido al esfuerzo que hacia al hablar

Desde ese día algo comenzó a cambiar en candy , rápidamente se recupero y quiso de inmediato volver a su vida normal , Rodolfo no tuvo reparo alguno ya que no presentaba síntoma ni nada que pudiera hacerlo dudar .

Las palabras de Amalia la enfermera fueron breves pero a candy le hicieron mucho sentido,

"tu madre cree que soy una buena enfermera y confía en mi" , esa oración era la declaración que candy necesitaba oír por ello desde ese día tomo la determinación de ser enfermera para ser la hija que Barbra siempre soñó , ahora sabia que no era hija legitima de Rodolfo y Barbra quienes eran muy importantes y respetados en sus labores , para la pequeña Candy era perfectos ,intachables , correctos y valorados por todo su circulo más cercano , por tanto ella debía serlo de igual forma , tenia que encajar en la familia a como diera lugar.

Toda su vida fue una fila interminable de logros , que llenaban de orgullo a sus padres .

"si ellos son felices yo también lo soy" , palabras que se repetía día a día , había logrado destacarse como la mejor alumna del Saint George school , la mejor en su clase de ballet y una gran pianista , pero quiso llegar más lejos anunciando a sus padres que entraría a estudiar enfermería . aquel día Barbra parecía tan dichosa , su pequeña candice seguiría sus pasos .

-estoy orgullosa de ti hija mía –decía Barbra

Candy sintió que todos sus esfuerzos valieron la pena , al fin podía oír de boca de su madre lo orgullosa que esta estaba de ella , sus llantos y desvelos cobraban su merecida recompensa , la cual la hacia inmensamente feliz .

Pero en estos momentos, en los que se encontraba atrapada en medio de un compromiso absurdo , con un hombre cuya sanidad mental era cada día más cuestionable no quería ser perfecta , solo quería ser libre . de todos modos sus padres ya estaban desilusionados de ella por el escándalo de Broadway y esta vez debían creer en su versión de las cosas, debían creer en ella y comprender que John no era la mejor opción .

Candy estaba sentada en su cama , leyendo cada línea del libro que Terry le había regalado , vivía cada línea como propia , como si la protagonista fuera ella misma .

Mientras John sentado en el comedor la observaba con ojos controladores , miraba todo lo que la blonda hacia , la forma en la que leía , la veía tranquila y leyendo sin saber el trasfondo de aquel libro y el significado que este tenia para ella .

En aquel instante comenzó a sonar el teléfono , el doctor permaneció en su asiento sin inmutarse , sin realizar movimiento alguno . Candy al notar su reacción se levanto para contestar , John inmediatamente se puso de pie y se ubico frente a la joven

-¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunto candy algo desconcertada

-es Grandchester, ¿verdad?

-no lo se , no puedo contestar -de forma algo sarcástica , algo que aprendió de su amiga Rachel.

-no me hables así, ¿Quién te crees que eres?

El teléfono sonaba nuevamente

-déjate de tonterías John y déjame contestar ese teléfono

-no lo harás - tomando a la joven por los brazos utilizando su fuerza , asiendo que esta cayera sobre la cama .

El teléfono sonaba sin dar tregua aumentando aún más la tensión ,cada sonido acrecentaba la rabia en el doctor, sus sentimientos de rabia y frustración se entremezclaban creando una explosión en su interior hasta finalmente sacarlo totalmente de sus casillas y empujando a la blonda fuertemente sin medir consecuencias , gracias a lo pequeño que era la habitación tuvo la suerte de caer sobre la cama

La contestadora comenzó a funcionar

-hola somos Rachel y candy y como ya sabes no estamos en casa ahora deja tu mensaje después de la señal.

-hola soy Rachel , hermana mía Lynch me dio un turno extra en el hospital , pero me quedare feliz , me paso algo ¡increíble! , llegare mañana como… no se a que hora todo depende de lo que suceda , mañana te cuento ,soy feliz jajaja

-escuchaste John, era Rachel

-¿querías que fuera él, verdad?

-por supuesto que quería

-ni siquiera tienes la decencia de negarlo

- no puedes usar una palabra que ni siquiera conoces

-cállate, no permitiré que me hables así

-no puedes usar la palabra decencia por que no sabes lo que es

-calla

-una persona decente no trata a su prometida como una mujerzuela

-dije que te callaras

-una persona decente….

-¡ya es suficiente! , te dije que te callaras y no lo hiciste , me obligas a ser malo contigo

-no te obligo

-¡cállate de una vez por todas! , no quiero oírte

-esta bien si no quieres oírme pues vete y no vuelvas más

John se sintió por primera vez rechazado de forma directa por candice , ni el escándalo de Broadway , ni su constante distancia ni señal alguna bastaba , ella era suya ,le pertenecía por derecho mas ella no aceptaba lo que el destino le quería imponer ,John no era para ella simplemente no lo era y debía sacarlo del camino.

El reloj de pared marcaba las 02:00 AM, el ambiente era tenso ,solo habían discusiones y provocaciones constantes entre ambos .

Las candy hizo las maletas de John con la única intención de que este se fuera, este las entro desde el pasillo .

05:00am candy comenzó a armar su equipaje entre gritos y palabras cruzadas con John , ella finalmente cerro la puerta del cuarto para evitar esto y preparase para huir ,sintió un ruido ,corrió a la puerta y esta no abrió

- John, que crees que haces

-no quiero oírte candice

-abre la puerta

-no lo hare

-debo salir

-no lo harás

Continuará…..

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER<p>

espero sus reviews

cariños Danu


	14. Chapter 14

para entender mejor la parte final del capitulo , les recomiendo ver esta canción ,borren la palabra borrar y busquen el link ,espero les guste

.borrarcom/watch?v=xWs2Yjq4S4s

* * *

><p><strong>Broadway <strong>

Capitulo XIV

_Una canción de amor _

Maldecir no era suficiente en ese momento.

las injusticias en el mundo ocurren a diario , las catástrofes se manifiestan cada vez más frecuentemente y los amores son cada vez más difíciles de conseguir .

nunca a sido fácil ser feliz, ¿qué es la felicidad en si? , hay quienes plantean que son solo momentos , tal vez la felicidad no sea de este mundo ,dicen otros ,pero para candy solo él, solo el ser amado era quien le brindaba esa sensación , ese sentimiento , la felicidad en sus brazos era real , que duda cabía mas la injusticia y la venganza se estaba interponiendo a esta . Encerrada en su propia habitación , gritando de dolor y desesperación, llorando amargas lágrimas de frustración al verse victima de un ser sin corazón . Candy lloraba ,¿Qué más podía hacer si estaba sola?, ¿Quién la escucharía? Y para colmo se encontraba en un sexto piso , ganas tuvo de saltar por aquella ventana, pero no podía , quería huir , quería ver a Terry y decirle finalmente que lo amaba , que siempre fue una niña tonta y que ahora estaba segura de su amor .

Pero presa de John no podría hacerlo

-abre la puerta idiota

-que feo candice, así no se le habla a un novio

-no eres mi novio , no más John

-¿Qué dirán los respetables señor y señora White si se enteran de tú comportamiento?

-da igual John, déjame salir

-no saldrás hasta que recapacites

-no hay nada en que recapacitar

-te daré pistas , es idiota , actor y no sirve para nada

-te arrepentirás John

-arrepiéntete tú candice

Palabras que se repetían y repetían , siendo solo un tira y afloja en donde ninguna conclusión se podría sacar de esto , ella no cedería ante él y por su parte él no dejaría de insistir en su cometido por borrar a Terry de la mente de ella .

El reloj sonaba cada vez más fuerte en los oídos de candy , su tic -tac , eran golpes macabros que solo torturaban su afligido corazón ya oprimido por la situación .

Los movimientos de las agujas eran cada vez más veloces , la hora se acercaba

-Si de verdad me amas -palabras de Terry que rondaban e invadían su mente

Sentada en el piso , con su rostro hundido en sus rodillas candy se cuestionaba una y mil veces ,¿por qué nunca le dije te amo?

Esta claro que un te amo es algo que no se le dice a cualquiera ni se dice por cumplir , no es lo mismo un te amo a un yo también ,¿por qué no se lo dijo?, se odiaba por ello , Terry se iría sin saber que ella lo amaba y lo amaba de verdad , era un te amo de corazón , un te amo puro ,se le desgarraba el alma de solo pensar en que por su culpa él jamás lo sabría .

El reloj era implacable las 7:58 y ella no tenia la más minima oportunidad de salir de su encierro ,de pronto su desesperación alcanzo un extremo insospechado , se puso de pie y comenzó a patear la puerta como si en ello se le fuera la vida , golpeo con fuerza , con rabia , llena de ira e impotencia

John se poso junto a la puerta para evitar que candy saliera , sabia que su reacción había sido errónea y ella debía salir en algún momento ,enfrentándose de una vez , pero se vio cegado por la rabia , el ser rechazado no era algo que se le diera a diario , ser el segundo en algo tampoco , por tanto no sabia de que forma lidiar con ello,conciente de sus errores ya no podía echar marcha atrás , si ella salía debía ser por las buenas .

Candy pateo y pateo fuerte , ininterrumpidamente , ferozmente , sin gritos , sin amenazas solo firme en su cometido , de pronto la cerradura de la puerta comenzó a ceder ,levanto una de sus piernas y de una patada termino por botar la puerta , el doctor debió quitarse rápidamente de ahí para no ser azotado por esta .

candy corrió hasta la puerta principal , pero John le dio alcance , sus cuerpos agitados y llenos de adrenalina no daban tregua , se enfrentaban en una feroz batalla , de gritos y amenazas , candy se defendía de igual a igual ya no le temía , ya no representaba un fantasma permanente , el mismo John se había encargado de sepultar toda la admiración que ella alguna vez sintió por él , hecho a la borda el buen trato que se tenían desde que decidió comportarse como un cretino con ella .

Tomando a candy fuertemente de los brazos comenzó a sacudirla con una fuerza mayor , su violencia había alcanzado un limite no conocido hasta ahora .

Candy se estremeció de dolor dando un grito fuerte y profundo , desgarrador

-¡SUELTA A MI HIJA!

John soltó de inmediato a candy , quien cayo al suelo rendida

Rodolfo White entraba por la puerta con ayuda del conserje del edificio quien amablemente lo llevo al departamento y al oír gritos no dudo en abrir la puerta ,la impresión de John fue profunda al verse descubierto fuera de control .

-¿quien te crees que eres para tratar así a mi hija? -decía firmemente Rodolfo

-Rodolfo yo …-John miraba a Rodolfo y a candice en miradas cortas y veloces

-tú nada , tú solo eres un poco hombre y desde ya quiero que sepas que no te quiero cerca de mi hija -Rodolfo de acerco a la chica tirada en el suelo , abrazándola

-no es lo que tú crees Rodolfo , ella es la responsable -dando un paso atrás tomando distancia de Rodolfo

-quiero que cierres esa maldita boca o soy capaz de golpearte ahora mismo

-tu hija pretendía huir con Grandchester -se defendía

-aún así, no tienes derecho de tratarla así , no quiero verte más en la vida Anderson , olvídate de tu empleo en New York me encargare personalmente de alejarte de nuestras vidas .

-Rodolfo , no serias capaz

-confíe en ti y me fallaste

-maldita sea Rodolfo , tu hija me provoco -excusaba

-si vuelves a decir algo de ella ,te golpearé hasta más no poder , toma tus cosas y lárgate

-me las pagarás Rodolfo y tu también candice -tomando sus maletas

-hablarás con mis abogados

En ese instante John salio furioso del departamento llevando consigo sus maletas , Rodolfo por su parte tenia a la muchacha entre sus brazos , quien solo lloraba ,estando en una especie de trance , la experiencia del doctor lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente, tomando a su hija en los brazos .

Rachel que recién llegaba no entendía nada.

-buenos días , soy Rachel amiga de candice

-soy Rodolfo su padre, pero no es momento de presentaciones

-lo entiendo señor, ¿Qué ocurrió? , vi salir al idiota ese de Anderson

-llévame al hospital, en el camino te contaré

-esta bien vamos

Al llegar al hospital , la muchacha fue atendida de urgencia , se encontraba en estado de shock , le dieron algunos calmantes que la ayudarían , revisaron las marcas de esta para constatar las lesiones ,si es que las hubieran , a Rodolfo le interesaba reunir evidencia en contra de Anderson.

Candy durmió , hacia mucho que no podía realmente descansar , los calmantes ayudaron a dormir y olvidar la pesadilla que Anderson había significado en su vida , sin embargo el reloj ya había hecho lo suyo , arrasando con el tiempo , llevándose un poco de nosotros y nuestras vidas consigo , así como también los sueños e ilusiones de Terry , quien esperando solo en el aeropuerto no tuvo opción alguna mas que la de marcharse , solo a New York , ella , la mujer que más amaba no era capaz de decidir , no era capaz de luchar por él . sus palabras fueron claras "si realmente me amas huye conmigo" , sin embargo ella no llego , no hacia falta ser un genio para deducir lo que esto significaba , ella simplemente no lo amaba , al menos no tanto como él a ella .

Aquella noche candy despertó algo desorientada , no sabia donde estaba , ni que hacia ahí.

-hija despertaste

-papá, ¿Qué me ocurrió?

-entraste en un estado de shock , por lo ocurrido , por el idiota ese

-papá, ¿y Terry?

-¿Qué paso con Terry?

-yo me iría con él

-¿pretendías huir?

-no tenia más opción, estaba atada a John

-hija , mírame bien , yo jamás , jamás permitiría que hicieras algo en contra de tu voluntad , si no eras feliz con John , solo tenias que decírmelo

-pero mamá

-tú madre, ya sabes, exagera como siempre, solo debes ignorarla

-¿ahora que hare?

-¿como que harás?

-si papá que hare , Terry se tiene que haber ido a New York

-pues vamos a New York

-hablas en serio

-jamás, te dejaría sola hijita mía -abrazando a candy

Aquella noche , estando acostada aún en el hospital candy miraba por la ventana , observaba las estrellas y un claro recuerdo vino a su mente , Terry inundaba todo ,su mente , sus pensamientos ya eran todos suyos , su sonrisa ,sus profundos ojos azules resplandecían dentro de si y ahí , justo ahí lo tenia ,mirándola como siempre lo hacia , hablándole como solo él sabia hacerlo , lleno de locuacidad ,lleno de vida ,con ese brillo personal que lo definía y hacia único , cada vez que hablaba demostraba lo emocionado que se sentía , cada cosa por pequeña e insignificante que fuera para otros , para él era todo un desafío digno de afrontar , la vida lo sorprendía a diario y vivirla lo emocionaba profundamente , Terry era una especie de excepción ,era único , era libre y así ella lo amaba ,su mente llena de él comenzó a recordar , a pensar en los lindos momentos que pasaron juntos , desde que se conocieron , siendo él solo un paciente y ella su enfermera , como este comenzó a conquistarla lentamente , como cada detalle , cada sonrisa hacia más lindo su día , su rutina era abolida por historias y sonrisas por montones , como se fue forjando una complicidad instantánea entre ambos , como sus almas se reconocieron de inmediato , ella tontamente rechazándolo hasta al fin entender que estaban destinados .

Aquel día en el jardín botánico ,los dos se recostaron en el césped , ella apoyo su cabeza en el vientre de este,juntos bajo la sombra de un árbol , un gran sauce que los cubría ,creando una especie de aislamiento del resto ,una trinchera donde se refugian dos corazones ,él acariciaba suavemente los rizos blondos de ella , mientras esta a ratos cerraba los ojos para oír su voz ,sintiendo la más agradable sensación de paz .

En ese instante él comenzó a cantar , no era un cantante de profesión y dicho sea de paso un muy mal aficionado, ella comenzó a reír

-Terry, no cantes jajaja

Él continúo sin ceder a la petición de esta.

En ese instante la risa de ella ceso y comenzó a oír la canción , la letra de la canción, cada frase ,cada palabra la conmovía .

Los ojos de ambos brillaban , resplandeciendo de amor.

Para que sientas mi amor él cantaba ,él hacia la más hermosa de las declaraciones de amor , ella se arrodillo ,él también ,ambos se miraban de frente mientras él de forma desentonada pero lleno de verdad en cada oración le decía todo lo que seria capaz por ella .

Aquella melodía seria imposible de borrar para ella, pues si se pudiera escoger momentos perfectos este lo fue sin duda ,él la sorprendía , siempre la hacia sonreír ,descolocarse ,salir del molde en el que se encontraba , con él aprendió el valor de la espontaneidad y todo lo que esta le gustaba .

Aquella melodía la hacia recordarlo , pensar en él ,citarlo en su mente ,traerlo hacia ella cada vez que la oyera .

Tarareaba , la canción en susurros ,haciendo más amena la espera , el día que se aproximaba seria agotador,pero estaba dispuesta a afrontarlo ,volvería en busca de Terry a New York , su padre la acompañaría ,¿Qué más podía pedir? , se sentía dichosa, al fin las cosas comenzaban a mejorar.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió

-¿Rachel, que haces aquí a estas horas?

-no podía dejarte sola

-no estoy sola, ahora estoy con mi padre

-lo se , pero de algún modo ,me siento culpable por lo que te ocurrió con el innombrable

-no eres culpable, no digas eso

-llegue tarde , no estaba ahí contigo y sabia que el tipo ese no era bueno

-pero ya todo acabo al fin

-tu padre me contó todo , que hombre tan terrible ,como se supone que pretende salvar vidas , si apenas puede con la propia

-hay Rachel tú y tus ocurrencias jajaja

-el doctor dijo que estabas en un estado de shock y con algo de estrés postraumático ,así que

Tienes licencia por un mes

-¿un mes? , pero me siento bien

-ya sabes amiga ¡ERES LIBRE!

Ambas rieron al unísono

-candy, te contare el por que

-de que

-por que llegue tan tarde

-esta bien te escucho

-hay un doctor nuevo en el hospital , su nombre es Oliver Dickinson ,es …. como decirlo sin sonar como una fácil jajaja , es un dios , es hermoso , divino , encantador

-jajaja, eso no fue muy decoroso pero continua

-lo siento , es que me dejo llevar por la emoción jajaja , bueno lo que pasa es que ya desde hace un mes y medio hacemos los mismos turnos y ayer ,me invito a desayunar cuando terminara nuestro horario

-¿solos? Tú y él

-si, puedes creerlo

-fue una cita , supongo

-algo así, estoy realmente emocionada ¡aaaaaaaa!

-lo puedo ver claramente jajaja, te felicito amiga mía

-¿Cómo amiga?

-perdón, te felicito hermana mía jajaja

-ahí si esta bien

Se abrazaron

-¿y tú candy?

-yo solo estoy tendida en una cama de hospital ,pensando en él y tarareando una canción de amor .

Continuará…..

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p>

no se si podre publicar este sabado , ya saben es noche buena ,asi que desde ya les deceo una feliz navidad ,nos estamos leyendo

besos y cariños para todas


	15. Chapter 15

esta es la cancion que cantaba terry ,el link que deje en el capitulo anterior se borro mmmm pero aqui lo dejo , busquenlo ,les gustara ,busquen la versión de adele o bob dylan subtitulado

****"Make You Feel My Love"****

When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>And the whole world is on your case,<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>To make you feel my love.<p>

When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>And there is no one there to dry your tears,<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>To make you feel my love.<p>

I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>But I would never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>No doubt in my mind where you belong.<p>

I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue.<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>To make you feel my love.<p>

The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
>And on the highway of regret.<br>Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
>You ain't seen nothing like me yet.<p>

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<br>Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
>To make you feel my love<br>To make you feel my love

* * *

><p><strong>Broadway <strong>

Capitulo XV

_Deducciones erróneas _

Las primeras impresiones son difíciles de borrar , creemos ciegamente en lo que vimos y deducimos. creemos en nuestra capacidad de entender y conocer al resto de forma instantánea ,sin considerar la gama amplia de acciones y sentimientos existentes en el ser humano , así mismo nuestras deducciones de hechos concretos ,son muy pocas veces precisas , juzgamos sin saber ,analizamos y categorizamos todo a nuestro alrededor sin conocer detalle alguno , solo creyendo lo que nos conviene o lo que creemos que nos conviene , nos hacemos daño , nos herimos y complicamos todo sin conocer la realidad de cada asunto , la vida esta formada de errores provocados en su mayoría por deducciones erróneas,¿tal vez es el propio ser humano ,que se impide a si mismo ser feliz?

Candy y Terry sin duda ,no sabían cuan dañinas podían resultar estas falsas deducciones ,

Adjudicar alguna acción o hecho de lo que no se tenia completa certeza y creer férreamente en que esto era tal y como lo pensaban , errores típicamente humanos , errores que se comenten a diario y seguirán sucediendo hasta el final de los tiempos .

Candy con la misma melodía en su mente ,se levanto rápidamente en la mañana , su padre dormía en una silla dentro del cuarto del hospital , consideraba que estar al lado de su hija era lo más seguro para ella .

-papá -susurro sin lograr despertarlo -papá -repitió un poco más fuerte

-hija, que ocurre

-ya amaneció, debemos irnos a New York a buscar a Terry

-primero debe revisarte el doctor

-pero tú eres doctor y puedes ver que estoy bien

-lo se pero es importante que el doctor te revise

-iré a buscarlo

-estas loca , iré yo, tú quédate aquí

-ay , esta bien ,pero aclaro nuevamente ,que estoy bien -tomando asiento en la cama

Rodolfo tal como lo prometió fue en busca del doctor de candy , quien al verla corroboro lo ya dicho en más de una oportunidad por la joven , estaba bien , solo indico reposo y unos calmantes . algo que debería seguir al pie de la letra ya que su padre se encargaría personalmente de que así fuera .

Al salir del hospital se dirigieron hasta el departamento , donde Rachel los esperaba con desayuno .

-no puedes rechazarme un desayuno tan fantástico como este

-yo desayuno encantado -respondía Rodolfo

-Rachel , quiero partir lo antes posible -decía candy algo apresurada

-lo se pero New York no se va a mover de donde esta

-jajaja, Rachel tiene razón hija, toma asiento y cálmate un poco

-ves, tú padre es un hombre sabio

-Rachel , ¿siempre te sales con la tuya verdad?-decía candy cediendo a la invitación

-la verdad ,es que no siempre ,pero si la mayoría de las ocasiones jajaja

-mmm..., Rachel , todo esta delicioso -decía Rodolfo, realmente a gusto con todo

-gracias Rodolfo, me halaga

- nada de dar gracias, gracias a ti por todo

-estoy aprendiendo de su hija, ahora agradezco por todo jajaja

-¿te estas burlando de mi?-decía candy ,frunciendo el ceño ,fingiendo un enojo

-jamás-respondía Rachel de forma categórica

-te extrañare , Rachel

-ay, yo igual

-pero pueden seguir viéndose -proponía Rodolfo

-te veré en televisión , en las premiaciones de Terry y las galas ,esas llenas de glamour y gente fina .

-jajaja, no me agrada mucho ese mundo de tantas luces

-pero deberás acostumbrarte, amiga mía

-¿Cómo que amiga?-preguntaba candy

-que error tan grande, hermana mía

-así es, bienvenida al clan White -decía Rodolfo entusiasmado

-¿por que no los recibo yo en el clan Stockman? Jajaja

-da igual, somos familia de igual forma –decía candy abrazando a Rachel

-ay hermana te quiero mucho - decía Rachel algo emocionada

Luego de hacer maletas candy y Rodolfo ,en compañía de Rachel que los acompañaba hasta ahí , emprendieron viaje hasta el aeropuerto , sus boletos eran con destino a New York ,si pudieran ser más específicos dirían , Broadway o a los brazos de Terrence grandchester , pues solo estando en sus brazos candy sentiría que había llegado a su destino .

Finalmente el tan anhelado vuelo despegaba y solo en cuestión de horas realizaba su aterrizaje en el destino que tanto había ansiado la blonda .

-¿vamos a casa?-preguntaba Rodolfo

-no, quiero ver a Terry -respondía ansiosa

-¿que harás?

-papá , vete a casa y lleva las maletas contigo , yo iré en busca de Terry

-¿estas segura, de que quieres ir sola?

-es algo que yo tengo que hacer sola

-¿me avisaras si ocurre algo malo?

-con él nada malo puede pasar

-OK, confío en tú palabra -despidiéndose con un beso Rodolfo partió

-papá

-¿que ocurre?-volteando

-te amo

-y yo a ti hija -sonriendo

La relación de padre e hija era cada vez más fuerte , un amor puro y real .

quizás él no era su padre biológico ,pero sus corazones se reconocían como familia , se amaban como padre a hija , él la vio crecer , desarrollarse y ella vio como él la guiaba , trataba y se esforzaba en ser un buen padre para ella , él era su ejemplo a seguir , un hombre lleno de virtudes , correcto , la admiración por él no era comparable con nada , sus lazos cada vez más y más fuertes eran indestructibles , él ignoraba que ella conocía su situación de adopción , sin embargo a ella poco le importaba saber quien era su padre biológico si Rodolfo era y llenaba con creces este papel .

Orgullosa de ser White, de ser su hija.

Candy tomo un taxi, hasta Broadway, seguramente Terry estaría ahí

"_que pensará de mi , tal vez crea que no lo amo , pero le demostraré lo contrario , lo amo, lo amo y fui solo una tonta en no querer admitirlo antes , ahora estoy en busca de él, libre de compromisos ,lista y dispuesta a ser feliz , feliz junto a él"_

Pensaba candy de camino al lugar indicado.

Rachel le aconsejaba mil estrategias y acciones para que esta realizará , una vez que encontrara a Terry , a candy todas le parecían una locura dignas de la mente imaginativa de Rachel , claramente cada una de sus propuestas estaba influenciada por alguna película romántica .

Y las palabras de candy siempre eran las mismas , frente a sus propuestas .

-olvídalo, no soy Julia Roberts

Palabras que a Rachel ,le encantaba oír , se llenaba de risa , carcajeándose fuertemente

Ahora todas esas ideas y recuerdos volvían a su mente.

¿Qué haría? , ¿Qué le diría, cuando lo tuviera en frente? ,el taxi se aproximaba cada vez más a su destino y candy comenzaba a sentir su corazón acelerado , como si este latiera en su garganta ,su estomago se apretaba , todo su cuerpo cedía a esta sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad por verlo , por mirar de frente a Terry y sus hermosos ojos azules .

Un día atrás en Texas Terry estando en el aeropuerto caminaba de un lugar a otro , sus compañeros de la compañía notaban su preocupación ,pero simplemente lo dejaban tranquilo , sabían que Terry no hablaría de su vida personal , se caracterizaba por ser muy profesional , buen amigo , alegre pero jamás , jamás hablaba de su vida privada ,su privacidad era algo que cuidaba no quería verse envuelto en chismes y habladurías que no dejan nada bueno .

El reloj marcaba segundo a segundo, lo que él se negaba a creer , segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto la hora acordada llegaba y ella , la mujer que el más amaba no .

Llegaba junto con la hora , la desilusión , la tristeza y la soledad , quienes ya eran asiduas compañeras de Terry,durante los últimos meses .

El tic tac del reloj era perverso , Terry hundió los dedos sobre su cabello en señal de desgano , finalmente la hora se cumplía y ella no estaba ahí para huir juntos .

El viaje a New York fue largo y silencioso , si bien la compañía Oxford pasaba por su mejor momento , llenos de logros y reconocimiento ,repletando cuanta función realizaban, festejaban en los aviones ,con cantos y aplausos ,actos de los que Terry prefería marginarse , su mente solo decía candy , candy y candy . vivía por ella y para ella , era lo primero en la mañana y lo ultimo al acostarse , su aroma a flores frescas , su sonrisa , su cabello , el verde de sus ojos hacían que él no pudiera más de amor ,la amaba desde siempre , su corazón latía tan solo con pensarla ,¿pero acaso estaba solo sintiendo esto?

Tal vez así era, tal vez no era real todo esto.

Al llegar a New York ,se dirigieron inmediatamente a Broadway en donde tendrían unas reuniones como compañía y ajustarían algunos asuntos .

El director de la compañía Ryan Brennan se había convertido en un gran amigo para Terry , si bien era un hombre mayor que él , la experiencia de este y sus sabios consejos lo ayudaban a sobrellevar sus penas , en ningún caso Ryan representaba una imagen paterna ya que William grandchester a pesar de estar en Inglaterra siempre mantenía contacto con su hijo , preocupándose por este y llamándolo lo mas seguido que le fuera posible .

Ryan era una especie de voz de la conciencia , calmaba y contenía muchas veces a Terry , ya que este era mucho más impulsivo , si fuera por él el tal John Anderson estaría llorando en el suelo pidiendo piedad por su vida y suplicando las atenciones de su madre , sin embargo la contención que le brindaba a Terry lo retenía .

Luego de la reunión Ryan noto la ausencia de Terry , si bien siempre aportaba con ideas y detalles a cada reunión, en esta no fue así , lo que era claro indicio de que algo no andaba bien .

-¿te ocurre algo, galán? –Ryan lo nombraba por el apodo que solía llamar al joven a pesar de que a Terry poco le gustaba .

-no se que sentir

-uy, vaya problema que te traes

-me lo dices a mi -denotando algo de frustración en su rostro

-¿tiene relación con la enfermera verdad?

-si, estoy desconcertado o perdido, tal vez alucinando , no se que pensar

-pues, cuéntame, que ocurrió esta vez –realizando una seña con su mano que invitaba a tomar asiento en una de las butacas del teatro

-nos encontramos en Texas , fue mágico ,la tenia ahí de frente a mi todo era como lo había soñado , no no era igual , era mejor que en sueños y sabes por que , por que era realidad , había amor real , lo se , no estoy loco ,lo pude sentir

-Terry, recuerda todo lo que paso antes , te llamo error , ¿Qué la hizo cambiar de parecer?

-pues , no lo se , yo solo me deje llevar y creo que ella también , tú sabes cuanto la amo y no pude evitar mirarla y sentirme perdido en esos ojos verdes

-lo se , pero creo que siempre tú es el que esta entregando y entregando , tú eres el que se entrega por completo a ese amor , ¿y ella?

-le dije que se fugara conmigo

-vaya

-si , le dije que si me amaba tanto como yo a ella huyera conmigo

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-pues ya vez, no llego

-una prueba más de que ella no lucha por esto que sientes o sienten no se

-¿estaré loco?

-loco por ella, eso es claro

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

-bueno como director , no debería decir esto y de hecho tal vez me arrepienta , pero como amigo te aconsejo unas vacaciones , lejos de aquí , ojala otro país , dejar de verla por un tiempo hasta que tú corazón y tú mente se aclaren

-mi corazón y mi mente ,están claras y la amo , el problema es el corazón y mente de ella

-¿te puedo preguntar algo más confidencial?

-por supuesto

-¿cuantas veces o en que circunstancias te a dicho te amo?

Terry bajo el rostro unos segundos , como haciendo memoria , mas la respuesta era categórica , tristemente categórica

-nunca -respondió, con ojos cristalinos

-vaya, no esperaba esa respuesta

-yo no esperaba llegar a responder eso

-ahora , esta en tus manos querer seguir sufriendo por una chica comprometida o salir , respirar aire limpio y sanar de eso

-gracias Ryan, eres un buen amigo

-no es nada mi querido galán

-no me llames galán , a los galanes no les ocurren estas cosas

-solo mírate , eres Terrence Grandchester , la estrella de Broadway , el hombre del momento, el ganador del premio Tony , debes quererte un poco más amigo mío

-tienes razón seguiré tu consejo y me iré de vacaciones ,¿estarás bien verdad?

-tu reemplazante, Zachary, lo hará bien….. Tiene que hacerlo bien jajaja

-si se lo ordenas, jajaja

-ahora ve y prepara tus cosas , por que vas de viaje al olvido

-suena bien eso, un viaje al olvido,…. es difícil

-pero no imposible

Terry aquella misma tarde luego de hacer una deducción ,dándose cuenta de que la mujer que él más amaba jamás le dijo un te amo , si no un me gustas mucho ,se sintió herido , tal vez Ryan tenia razón y solo él entregaba parte de si a este amor , la decisión era clara, un viaje al olvido ,partió aquella misma tarde sin decir a nadie en New York sobre su paradero .

Al día siguiente candy se bajaba del taxi ,corrió al teatro , sin preguntar siquiera corrió en dirección a los camarines , abrió la puerta de par en par , unas miradas desconcertadas se posaban sobre ella .

-¿Terry, esta aquí?

Zachary Larsen , el reemplazo de Terry , se puso de pie para presentarse muy amablemente

-hola, soy zachary, el nuevo romeo

-¿Qué?, ¿un romeo nuevo? , esto debe ser una broma

-que clase de periodista es ,¿que no se ha enterado del cambio?

-no soy periodista y necesito ver a Terry urgente

Ryan ,oyó el revuelo proveniente del camarín de romeo , se aproximo rápidamente y vio a candy exaltada y algo perdida.

-candice, venga por aquí

-disculpe usted, pero necesito ver a Terry

-Terry no esta y la verdad no se donde lo puede encontrar

-pero, necesito hablar con él

-Terry se fue de viaje al olvido , se marcho para olvidar

-¿olvidar?

-para olvidarte

Continuará…..

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p>

chicas al igual que la semana pasada , no podre publicar hasta el proximo martes ,les deseo felices fiestas y pasenlo super

cariños danu


	16. Chapter 16

chicas , mil perdones por mi retrazo , la verdad esta cosa del fanfiction casi casi me gana , no tenia idea como poder subir el capitulo 16 jajaja , esto me pasa por ser nueva uffff de verdad que frustracion , no sabia que hacer , bueno finalmente aquí esta ,espero les guste

* * *

><p><strong>Broadway <strong>

Capitulo XVI

_Karma _

Candy sintió como pedazo a pedazo sus sueños se rompían , como la felicidad , la alegría y sus expectativas rotas se esfumaban , las palabras que oyó eran categóricas ,Terry estaba lejos de ella a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia , ciudades y tal vez países los separaban y estaba tan lejos con el único fin de olvidarla .

Que palabra tan fea, **"olvido" ** , sacarla así como así de su mente y su corazón , en ese instante cuando Ryan Brennan le daba la noticia candy sintió como su corazón se desgarraba , las rodillas comenzaron a temblar y no quiso hacer más preguntas , solo una lágrima brotaba , ella no la limpio , ya de que servia ocultar su dolor , ya de que valía ocultar algo , si por culpa del esconder y simular emociones se encontraba en esta situación tan indeseable.

Esa misma lágrima que corría era solo el comienzo de un fluido llanto

-no llores muchacha -decía Ryan para tratar de calmarla

-lo amo

-pero él no lo sabia , jamás le dijiste en su cara que lo amabas

-eso es un infierno para mi , saber que mis propios errores me pasan la cuanta

-si te sirve de consuelo, él también esta sufriendo

-eso no me consuela , saber que por mi culpa él esta lejos y sufre , ¿Cómo podría consolarme eso?

-tienes razón lo siento

-disculpe usted ,por molestarlo-siempre hablando entre sollozos , ya que su llanto no parecía detenerse

-no te preocupes , créeme si tengo noticias de él te las haré saber

Candy salía del teatro sumergida en su dolor , solo pensaba en Terry , Terry , Terry siempre él invadiéndolo todo ,pobre Terry que sufría y pobre de ella , pobre ambos que por culpa de decisiones equivocadas estaban donde estaban .

Candy sintió la brisa del viento acariciar su rostro ,tratando de secar las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas . Cerro los ojos y los sintió arder , al abrirlos simplemente cruzo la calle, necesitaba estar sola , correr , desahogarse , como si el dolor que sentía fuera a desaparecer de esta manera . sin embargo todo New York era Terry , ver la ciudad , la gente , todo le recordaba a él , el central Park era uno de los lugares que Terry más amaba de New York ,mientras ella caminaba por ahí viéndolo a él en todas partes observo aquel banco de plaza donde él le mostrara esa cajita de madera .que tierno detalle de su parte , él se había esmerado tanto , ¿quizás cuanto tiempo estuvo preparando aquella sorpresa? Y candy solo respondió corriendo y diciendo que no , que tonta , así se sentía , una tonta

Sentada en aquella banca ,puso sus manos sobre su cabello ,mirando hacia el suelo , lloro, lloro como pidiendo perdón a Terry por cada desprecio que le había hecho pasar , lloro de amargura , lloro de soledad , lloro como quien llora a un amor .

Una anciana que pasaba por ahí se sentó al lado de la joven , miraba todo a su alrededor, observaba cada cosa presente en el lugar , pero sin duda nada logro captar tanto su atención ,como aquella joven sentada a su lado , no se le veía el rostro ,solo su cabello rubio y brillante como el sol ,aquellas ondas que parecían cubrir su rostro y sus manos

La anciana no pudo contenerse y sin más pregunto

-¿te ocurre algo muchacha?-posando una de sus manos en la espalda de la joven

-soy una maldita-decía candy, sin cambiar de posición

-ay dios mío como dices eso -la anciana quito la mano de la espalda mirando siempre hacia el frente

-por que lo soy, simplemente lo soy -candy alzo su rostro observando a la anciana

-nadie nace maldito

-pues parece que yo si

-debes tener gente que te quiere mucho , familia , amigos , un novio

-podría tener al mejor hombre del mundo junto a mi

-¿y por que no esta contigo?

-por que yo lo arruine

-¿lo engañaste?

-de cierta forma si

-como es eso de cierta forma

-no lo engañe con otro hombre , sino mas bien le oculte mis sentimientos

-sabes , no soy una experta en esto del amor y de hecho creo que nadie lo es , el amor es algo así como una ciencia inexacta ,no funciona igual para todos , ya que a ti te gustan cosas diferentes a mi , pero creo que eso es lo lindo del amor , el hecho de encontrar a otra persona que exprese amor de la misma forma que tú lo haces , solo hay algo que debes tener presente , si sientes amor ,grítalo , jamás lo guardes , si lo guardas eso te consume dentro ,debes dejarlo fluir .

Las palabras de aquella anciana eran tan ciertas , llenas de sabiduría , aquella que se obtiene tan solo con el vivir ,tan solo con los años .

La anciana siguió su camino y candy continuo en aquella banca , tratando de pensar, tratando de ser valiente ,tratando de no gritar ,era responsable de su desgracia , era gestora de sus males ,que más podía hacer , no sabia que seguía ahora .

De pronto un rostro conocido por ella se acercaba , una persona amada venia hacia ella, Barbra White camino hacia su hija ,la cual aún lloraba ,se aproximaba dando largos pasos que sonaban fuerte e intensamente , el sonido de sus tacones contra el asfalto parecían dar aviso de su presencia ,al divisar a candy se dirigió hasta ella ubicándose frente a ella

-mamá –decía la muchacha entre sollozos ,mientras se ponía de pie frente a esta

Barbra extendió su mano derecha propinándole una fuerte cachetada a su hija , quien no entendía el motivo de esto.

El ya debilitado cuerpo de candy callo sobre la banca , Barbra se sentó a su lado y la abrazo , quedando ambas sin decir palabras , candy continuo con su llanto mientras el rostro duro de Barbra permanecía inamovible

-¿por qué candice? –preguntaba Barbra

Candy permanecía en silencio

-¿por qué insistes en esa historia que no te llevará a nada?-insistía Barbra

-él se fue –decía candy totalmente devastada

-ese tipo, no es como tú

-no quiero hablar, quiero irme a casa

-esta bien comprendo tú decisión, vamos

El camino trascurrió en total silencio , ni madre ni hija eran capaz de articular palabra.

Al llegar a su hogar Rodolfo las esperaba ,no hizo falta palabra alguna para que este corriera al encuentro de candice ,le abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho , sentía que de cierta forma así la podía proteger , candy lloro largamente en los brazos de su padre , Barbra simplemente entro a la casa ,tomando asiento frente al televisor ,viendo el noticiero

Luego de unas horas ,Rodolfo le propuso a su hija entrar ,esta acepto ,juntos subieron hasta el cuarto de candy , esta se tendió en la cama ,su llanto inagotable era desgarrador, a Rodolfo se le partía el alma verla así y no poder hacer nada ,sentía que su corazón se moría un poco al oírla así , tan frágil , tan débil .

-¿quieres hablar ahora?

-.él quiere olvidarme

-Terry no te olvidará jamás

-el viajo, no se donde

-que importa si esta en china o África , ese muchacho te ama

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-lo se ,pues un hombre solamente le pide a una mujer huir con él ,si es que verdaderamente la ama

-pero yo no llegue

-tú cuerpo no llego , pero tú corazón siempre a estado al lado de él

-es por eso que sufro

En ese instante Barbra subió al cuarto ,caminaba firmemente camino hasta la puerta de pronto oyó a Rodolfo decir

-Terry te ama hija

Aquellas palabras fueron, la gota que rebalso el vaso ,el detonador de todo

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?-decía Barbra al entrar al cuarto

-¿Qué te ocurre Barbra?, ¿por qué hablas así?

-estoy al tanto de todo

-¿al tanto de que?-decía Rodolfo

-John vino ayer a hablar conmigo , me contó que pensabas huir con ese tipo ,actor de cuarta ,indeseable y estupido

-¡Terry no es nada de lo que usted dice!-exclamaba candy en contra de las palabras de su madre

-lo que faltaba, ahora lo defiendes

-no solo lo defiendo, también lo amo –diciendo esto con ojos cristalinos

-¡ya oíste Barbra , nuestra hija lo ama ,debes respetar sus deseos!-Rodolfo observo a su hija , como entregándole su total apoyo y respaldo .

-John Anderson es lo mejor para ti –recalcaba Barbra

-¡la golpeo! –decía Rodolfo

-por algo lo hizo, ¡eres una cualquiera, no te reconozco!...

-¡ni yo a ti Barbra!-interrumpía su esposo de forma enérgica y firme ,¿Dónde quedo esa mujer dulce de la que me enamore?

-pues la gente cambia , evoluciona y yo debí aprender a ser intachable para lograr criar a una hija

-¿querías una hija perfecta verdad?-decía candy

-pues si ,quería una hija que realizará todo lo que yo no pude ,que fuera una princesa ,que fuera la mejor ,llenarme de orgullo

-¿y tu fuiste una madre perfecta?-cuestionaba la pecosa

-candice, basta con esto -se defendía Barbra

-escucha a tu hija Barbra –decía Rodolfo

-¡escúchame por una vez en tu maldita vida!-candy ya se había exaltado

-no me hables así candice White-decía su madre

-le hablo como se merece señora White

-cállate muchacha insolente –estirando una de sus manos para abofetearla

-déjala hablar –Rodolfo tomo la mano de Barbra impidiendo su acción

-se todo –dijo candy en un tono melancólico , mientras miraba en suelo fijamente

-¿que sabes?

-lo se, siempre lo supe-volvía a decir

-¿que sabes?-preguntaba Barbra nuevamente

-lo de mi adopción

La impresión fue enorme para sus padres que solo la miraban atónita

-candice hija -decía Rodolfo , casi por instinto , no sabia como reaccionar frente a tal declaración

-no te dije Rodolfo , si se enteraba trataría de hacer lo que quisiera

-¡cállese! , desde pequeña solo me e esmerado en agradarle , en ser la hija que siempre soñó , le di en el gusto en todas y cada una de las estupideces que se le antojaron , fui la mejor en todo ,¿y usted ,que hizo por mi?-decía candy ,totalmente fuera de si

-criarte –respondía Barbra para tratar de excusarse

-regañarme ,¿y el amor?,¿Dónde quedo el amor de madre?

-yo te amo –decía Rodolfo

-lo se padre .le hablo a la mujer aquí presente –decía candy ,llena de ira

-candice por dios

-dígame, ¿acaso me amo?

-claro que si -respondía la mujer

-entonces ¿por que cuando por primera vez en mi vida estoy segura de algo ,usted confía en alguien más y no en mi?

-¿lo dices por John?

-claramente, lo digo por John

-yo solo e tratado de ser buena madre ,yo no quería que tu pasaras lo mismo que yo

-¿lo mismo que tú?-preguntaba Rodolfo

El rostro de la mujer por primera vez dejo de ser rígido , por primera vez lágrimas de dolor puro brotaron de ella ,sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos ,todo quedo en total silencio por largos minutos

-yo nunca tuve nada , nací y crecí en una familia muy pobre , desde muy muy pequeña he tenido que trabajar ,trabaje como camarera , mucama, vendedora y telefonista , logre pagar la universidad por mi misma ,mi familia jamás se preocupo por mi , prácticamente me crié sola , yo solo quería darte lo que yo no tuve , quería que fueras perfecta , una princesa , quería ahorrarte todo el dolor posible.

-¿Por qué jamás me dijiste esto? –decía Rodolfo

-Rodolfo , tu eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida , cuando te conocí eras un estudiante de medicina , eras guapo, inteligente y yo solo una camarera que deseaba convertirse en enfermera , tu llegaste a mi vida y desde ahí solo cosas buenas pasaron .

-te amo Barbra

-y yo a ti , cuando decidimos adoptar a candice fue como un propósito para mi hacer de ella una mujer perfecta

-sabes , puedo comprender mucho de ti ,aun así , las personas perfectas no existen

-candice, solo quiero verte feliz

-mi felicidad es con Terry

-hija , tu sabes que los actores tienen mala fama , son bohemios

-deja , que cometa mis propios errores , déjame ser una mujer normal , con logros y fracasos, déjame ser una mujer , yo amo a Terry y solo quiero estar con el , estuve ciega , solo quería agradarlos , ahora ya no me importa ,solo quiero vivir mi vida , los amo y eso no cambiara ,pero es hora de que tome mis propias decisiones -candy hablaba mientras se secaba las lágrimas como tratando de darse valor

-tal vez me equivoque ,al pensar que John era para ti …

-no quiero seguir con esto, creo que es hora de ser adulta ,me iré

-¿Dónde? –preguntaban sus padres al unísono

-hija, no sabes donde esta Terry -decía Rodolfo

-necesito estar tranquila , volveré a Texas

Continuará….

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p>

espero sus reviews


	17. Chapter 17

**Broadway **

Capitulo XVII

_Amores cobardes _

Ya era hora de crecer , de ser adulta ,que importa caer ,si siempre podremos volver a levantarnos , si se daña a alguien podemos pedir perdón , si alguien nos daña perdonaremos. La vida continua después de todo , nada de lo que nos ocurra es demasiado para nosotros , dice la gente que Dios jamás te dará una prueba más difícil de lo que puedas soportar .

Después de tanto dolor , tantas lágrimas , tanto enredo ,candy solo buscaba un refugio , desconectarse del mundo y en ese instante no pensó en nadie más que en Rachel , su incondicional amiga que más que amiga ya era hermana .

Retornaría a Texas , después de todo si se terminaba su plazo de licencia medica podría volver a su trabajo habitual y más que nada podría pensar en Terry , añorar sus besos, añorar sus palabras tiernas y sus infinitas risas ,las locuras con las que sorprendía siempre,¿Cómo seria su futuro? , era algo incierto , amaba a un hombre que quería olvidarla, pero ella no lo olvidaría jamás , gracias a Terry ahora abordaba un avión ,para irse lejos de su casa , gracias a Terry su vida había cambiado ,ella había cambiado , Terry y el amor que sentía le habían regalado a una candice mujer , si bien se imaginaba yendo cada fin de semana al jardín botánico de Texas,caminar sobre el pasto y llamarlo en cada pensamiento ,la idea de poder verlo aún que fuera en recuerdos la reconfortaba .

Al llegar a aeropuerto se dispuso a buscar su equipaje , todo era tranquilo ,tomo sus cosas y comenzaba a salir . De pronto entre la gente se oyó un grito

-¡candy!, ¡candy!

Candy miro a su alrededor , oía su nombre pero no veía a nadie , de pronto se oía -con permiso , con permiso , voy apurada , disculpe usted , permiso , no era mi intención –entre otras disculpas . claramente esa voz la conocía y por el escándalo y la forma poco decorosa, esa voz que gritaba su nombre no podía ser otra que su amiga Rachel , quien con su inconfundible estilo , se estrellaba con cuanta persona se interponía en su paso

-¡candy!, ¡candy! –volvían a gritar

-¡Rachel! – exclamo candy

La pequeña corrió hasta llegar donde su amiga , que ya había logrado reconocerla ,un fuerte abrazo entre ambas sellaba el encuentro

-Rachel, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntaba candy

-tu padre me llamo para decirme que venias en camino

-no quería decir nada, era una sorpresa -con fingido enojo

-no te preocupes , la sorpresa me la he llevado igual jajaja- sonreía Rachel

-bueno, entonces cumplí con mi objetivo jajaja

-si , vaya , no entiendo mucho , así que iremos a casa a tomarnos un café y platicar

-tomar helado

-esta bien tomar helado

-en pijamas

-tomaremos helado en pijamas, ¿algo más candy?-decía Rachel algo sorprendida frente a tanta petición

-creo que eso es todo, ah y tal vez galletas

-helado, galletas y pijama ¡ay Dios esto es grave! –Rachel, no sabia nada en relación a lo sucedido con Terry y su viaje y menos del enfrentamiento de esta con su madre .

Ambas jóvenes viajaron hasta el departamento , el viaje estuvo lleno de risas ,Rachel lograba hacerla olvidar de todos sus problemas ,la animaba con sus historias y poniéndola al día de todas sus aventuras con su conquista .

-Oliver es tan guapo, candy si lo vieras

-me alegro tanto por ti, tienes que presentármelo

-pero aún no somos novios ,claro , si de mi depende ,ese hombre no podrá irse jamás

-que decidida jajaja

-Oliver, no podrá resistir a mis encantos jajaja

La conversación era animada , las chicas pararon por helado y galletas para luego ir al departamento con la misión clara de conversar y poner al tanto a Rachel de todo lo acontecido en la vida de candy .

La platica comenzó entre helado y lágrimas , una combinación poco habitual pero tan reconfortante para candy ,la cual sentía que al fin tenia a alguien a quien poder contar todo lo que realmente sentía , entregando cada detalle por más insignificante que este fuera , contó todo lo de Terry , su madre y el gran secreto que guardo por años .

Rachel la oía muy atentamente ,dando una que otra apreciación en relación al relato , alguna palabra de ánimo o simplemente locuras las cuales siempre conseguían sacar una sonrisa en su amiga .

-¿ahora que harás?-preguntaba Rachel

-no lo se, por el momento seguir viviendo -respondía candy , mientras llevaba otra cucharada de helado a su boca

-pero sin ese peso en tú espalda

-claro esta, ahora soy una candy mucho mejor

-renovada jajaja

-algo así

-te parece si mañana vamos a la peluquería y nos realizamos una cambio para comenzar tú nueva etapa totalmente renovada

-seria fabuloso jajaja

Al día siguiente ,después de desahogarse ambas partieron rumbo a la peluquería candy por su parte se realizo un corte en su cabello dejando este a la altura de sus hombros ,se maquillo e hizo la manicure , Rachel no corto su cabello pero un lindo peinado nunca esta demás decía animada .

De esta forma paso un mes ,Rachel trabajaba y candy realizaba las labores en la casa, finalmente su licencia medica había expirado y debía volver al trabajo ,estaba algo nerviosa pues no sabia de que forma seria recibida en el hospital .

Aquella mañana el doctor Lynch la cito en su oficina y en vista de el cuadro de estrés por el que había estado sometida candy y bueno también en base a su comportamiento intachable ,se le pidió hacerse cargo de una labor un poco más liviana , aún así no menos importante ,ya que no seguiría en urgencias sino más bien tendría que atender a una solitaria mujer ya mayor ,la cual había sido recién intervenida en una operación a sus oídos,producto de una avanzada sordera .

A candy le pareció una buena idea , sin embargo con el colapso que se presento aquel día en el hospital debido al choque de dos autobuses y la gran cantidad de heridos , solo le dieron la dirección y diagnostico de su paciente , no sabia siquiera como se llamaba .

Candy con su ya reconocido profesionalismo se presento al día siguiente a primera hora ,al llegar vio la imponente casa ,color marrón , si bien era una bella casa se notaba en su mantenimiento que esta era una casa poco concurrida ,más bien de alguien solitaria .

Candy consiguió entrar ya que una vecina del lugar la vio y le abrió la puerta ,esta amable mujer estaba al pendiente de la recién operada hasta la llegada de candy .

Al entrar noto varias fotografías de un pequeño niño , bello por lo demás , con grandes ojos azules _"que bellos ojos, me recuerdan a otros hermosos ojos"_ ,pensó ,añorando aquella mirada sobre ella , aquella mirada que la desarmaba .

Al entrar a la habitación de la mujer , esta dormía ,pues se reponía de su larga estadía en el hospital .

Candy opto por preparar todo los materiales que necesitaría para realizar las respectivas curaciones y el tratamiento correspondiente .sabia que no estaría en esa casa más de tres días pues solo fue enviada ya que se trataba de una mujer sola y no por algo grave .

Luego de unas horas la mujer que estaba dormida comenzó a moverse ,se sacudió lentamente y abrió sus ojos .

-mucho gusto soy candice White su enfermera –se presento

-ay, dios mío, puedo oír tan bien

-jajaja, me alegro mucho por usted

-jajaja, gracias

-pues bien, aún no me dice su nombre señora….

-señorita, dígame Bridget, solo eso

-disculpe usted no fue mi intención importunar

-oh ,no se preocupe usted ,suele suceder y más seguido de lo que quisiera

-bueno después de todo es bueno saber que no soy la única persona impertinente en esta ciudad jajaja

Aquella tarde candy logro ganarse un lugar dentro de aquella casa , la mujer de fácil dialogo cedió ante ella , lograron crear una buena conexión , candy como era normal en ella trataba de no traspasar sus problemas personales a sus pacientes pues bien , aquello no le parecía ético .

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su amiga Rachel se dedico solo a transmitir alegría a cada enfermo que desde ese día se cruzo frente a ella .

Al día siguiente mientras candy preparaba unos instrumentos para realizar unas curaciones , la mujer la sorprendió con una pregunta inesperada.

-¿anhelas a alguien que no esta contigo verdad?

-¿Qué?

-eso , lo que te pregunte , ¿extrañas a alguien que no esta a tú lado?

-vivo sin mi familia aquí -respondía nerviosa

-no lo digo por eso , digo si extrañas a un hombre

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-sonrojada

-ósea si lo extrañas

-¿como lo supo?

-tienes los mismos ojos tristes que yo tuve hace ya varios años

-también estuvo enamorada -candy bajo la guardia y tomo asiento a los pies de la cama de su paciente

-por supuesto , el que diga que jamás se enamoro como un idiota ,es un mentiroso

-creo que tiene razón

-claro que la tengo

-pero usted me dijo que era soltera

-eso es lo malo del amor

-el amor es muy cruel –decía candy

-no , el amor es maravilloso , nosotros somos los idiotas y cobardes que lo arruinamos

-cuénteme que paso , por que no se caso con ese hombre que tanto amo

-es triste

-lo se, siempre es así

-pues bien ,mi familia y yo vivimos en Inglaterra pero a mi padre lo trasladaron unos años a escocia ,solo por negocios , todos fuimos con él ,comencé mi segundo año de secundaria en escocia , no conocía a nadie ,me sentía tan extraña rodeada de gente nueva , recuerdo que aquella mañana tenia clase de historia , entre al salón y me senté , la clase comenzó y el profesor comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba entre los bancos , de pronto su lapicera callo al suelo , yo amablemente me agache a recogerla ,sin darme cuenta que otro chico ,el cual se sentaba frente a mi había hecho lo mismo ,por supuesto nos dimos un gran golpe en la cabeza ,el cual nos mando a enfermería a ambos . en ese lugar se presento , su nombre era James Carter ,era solo un chiquillo tenia 16 años igual que yo ,tenia unos ojos verdes preciosos tan lindos y brillantes como los tuyos , su cabello perfectamente cortado y peinado ,eran otros tiempos , ya sabes .-argumentaba -

Bueno desde ese día ,él y yo fuimos los mejores amigos ,me recogía en casa para ir a la escuela y luego nos íbamos juntos ,salíamos a todos lados juntos , él me mostró escocia , conocí lugares hermosos junto a él .

El año siguiente era el año del baile , ese que toda chica espera ,por supuesto mi pareja era él ,a mi me gustaba, estaba loca por él , si estaba con él todo era mejor , el mundo parecía más divertido , todo era risas y alegrías a su lado .

Aquel día me recogió en casa de mis padres ,llevaba un traje azul oscuro ,yo me sentía dentro de un sueño ,era el ser más hermoso que mis ojos hayan podido ver alguna vez .

Aquel día bailamos ,de pronto me dijo que olvido algo afuera ,yo lo acompañe y al salir de aquel salón de baile simplemente tomo mi mano y frente al salón sin decir palabra alguna me beso ,bueno nos besamos jajaja . sentía que podía volar ,es esa tonta sensación que te produce el amor , sentir que caminas sobre nubes ,así me sentía,luego de eso me pidió que fuera su novia y desde ese momento mi vida fue plena ,pase con él los mejores años de mi vida , me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma , ya sabes -dijo sonrojándose así misma –mi romance con James era perfecto ,él fue a la universidad y por supuesto yo también , fui muy revolucionaria en ese sentido , antes no era tan bien visto .

Un día James me pregunto si me casaría con él ,yo quede totalmente sorprendida ya tenia 24 años ,pero de igual forma era extraño ,mis padres siempre fueron aprensivos y la idea de mi noviazgo , si bien la permitían ,no les gustaba del todo .

Al día siguiente mi padre me informa que volveremos a Inglaterra para siempre ,yo quería morir , como podría dejar solo al hombre que amaba ,pero mis padres eran mucho más fuertes y no permitirían la deshonra de la familia , por eso cobardemente me volví a Inglaterra y lo nuestro termino .

Nos enviábamos cartas muy seguido hasta que ya un día deje de recibirlas y supe que él ya me había olvidado,creía que él había seguido con su vida y se había casado o algo así , me moría de celos ,sufría mucho por eso .

solo después de ocho años me atreví a volver a escocia y supe que él no dejo de escribir por que me había dejado de amar como yo había pensado , sino que él una mañana mientras se dirigía al correo a dejar una carta para mi ,fue arrollado por un camión que cruzaba la calle a gran velocidad .

James murió en el instante ,la carta que llevaba en las manos llego a mi luego de muchos años y decía claramente "eres y serás el amor de mi vida , el más grande amor , te ame ,te amo y te amaré aún después de mis días en esta tierra"-la mujer comenzó a llorar, hablando entre sollozos –aquellas palabras fueron su despedida para mi .

Mi madre al enterarse de todo me dijo que luchara por ser feliz y que me prometiera a mi misma encontrar a alguien como él . bueno y si no me case jamás fue por que en el mundo no hay y no habrá nadie que se compare a James Carter , el hombre que más ame y que más me amo .

-vaya , no sabia que era algo tan triste ,perdón por preguntar –decía candy

-¿sabes que es lo realmente triste?

-todo, supongo

-lo realmente triste fue mi cobardía , no luche por él , no luche por quedarme en escocia y ser su mujer ,elegí lo más fácil y eso jamás me lo perdonaré

-no sea tan dura consigo misma

-una vez escuche una canción , la cual decía : "la cobardía es asunto de los hombres , no de los amantes , los amores cobardes no llegan a amores ni a historias se quedan allí, ni el recuerdo los puede salvar"

_*Silvio Rodríguez (óleo de una mujer con sombrero) _

_-_te das cuenta candy ,no cometas nunca lo que yo cometí , no seas cobarde y lucha por construir tu historia de amor , lucha por lo que amas

-no puedo

-¿por que no puedes?

-no se donde esta

-¿Cómo es eso?

-él viajo para olvidar

-cuéntame un poco más de él

-su nombre es Terrence Grandchester y….

-OH por dios, Terrence Grandchester , el actor -interrumpió la paciente

-si, el mismo

-pero si es mi sobrino

Continuará…

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p>

gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews ,me encanta saber de ustedes ,cariños a todas

Danu


	18. Chapter 18

**Broadway **

Capitulo XVIII

_Coraje _

La vida es un circulo , una ruleta que gira y gira volviendo siempre al punto de partida, todo de una forma u otra vuelve a nosotros , como dándonos una segunda oportunidad para corregir nuestros errores y hacer las cosas bien , aprendiendo de las caídas ,levantándonos y mirando hacia lo que viene .

Aquella conversación de amor , aquel relato que tanto la conmovió pronto la desconcertó

-Terrence Grandchester, es mi sobrino

-¿su sobrino?-preguntaba candy, realmente sorprendida

-por supuesto, soy Bridget Grandchester, hermana del padre de Terry-afirmaba la mujer

-¡Dios mío!, como no lo supe antes -se lamentaba

-el destino, querida, juega con nosotros

-eso quiere decir que el niño de aquellas fotografías es ….-siendo interrumpida

-Terry , así es , siempre ha sido mi favorito ,mi pequeño terroncito de azúcar

Sus ojos , sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules eran inconfundibles , si algo había admirado de aquellas fotografías eran esos ojos ,los cuales amaba .

-jajaja lo llama terroncito, que ternura -decía candy

-¿quieres saber donde esta verdad?

-por supuesto

-Terry, esta en Londres en casa de su padre

-iré en busca de él -decía candy, llena de entusiasmo

-ve por alguna libreta y te daré todos los datos para que llegues

-no sabe como se lo agradezco -tomando las manos de Bridget

-si mi terroncito es feliz contigo ,ese es el mejor regalo que puedes darme -respondía mirando a los ojos a candy

-muchas gracias

-no hay de que

-prometo enviar a alguien para mi reemplazo

-no te preocupes por nada y ve candice ,ve en busca de la felicidad , lucha por amor, aprende de mi y jamás seas cobarde .

Aquel día candy preparo todo para su viaje , al llegar a su departamento no pudo contenerse y contó todo lo ocurrido a su amiga ,la que por primera vez era la más calmada de las dos , Rachel estaba totalmente feliz con la noticia, había sido un día lleno de emociones ,candy por su parte se entero del paradero de Terry e iría en su búsqueda y Rachel había recibido un sorpresivo pero muy anhelado beso de Oliver ,el doctor que la pretendía hace meses

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntaba candy

-nos encontramos en uno de los pasillos ,en plena noche a eso de las tres de la mañana , yo hacia mi ronda habitual y por supuesto a esa hora no hay nadie en los pasillo –decía con malicia- yo lo salude como siempre y él sonrío ,creo haber dado dos pasos y el dijo en voz alta - "al diablo , ya no aguanto más "-Rachel intentaba imitar la voz - se dio media vuelta ,me tomo de la cintura y me beso

-que emoción jajaja, ¿tú que hiciste?

-lo bese obvio jajaja, luego el dijo "puede venir alguien"

-¿y tú que le dijiste?

-diles que no te aguantaste más y me besaste

-jajaja, lo juras

-por supuesto jajaja

Candy se sentía dichosa ,llena de vida , por primera vez las cosas marchaban bien ,a pesar de eso no podía pensar más que en Terry , ahora todo estaba en manos de él y la decisión final ,aquella que marcaría el futuro , su felicidad ,solo saldría de la boca de este.

"_¿Qué pasará si dice que no? Y no quiere verme nunca más ,por todo lo que lo he hecho sufrir"._

Candy solo se ponía en el peor de los casos , sin esperanza alguna ,pues si esa era la decisión final , tal vez no se decepcionaría tanto , llego hasta el aeropuerto , su amiga Rachel solucionaría todo en el hospital ,con ayuda de Oliver fingirían una enfermedad para ella y así justificarían su ausencia en el hospital.

Algo retraída se despidió de su amiga quien solo sonreía esperando el mejor de los resultados para candy .

Fue un viaje tenso , su mente viajaba a velocidades insospechadas , finales felices y finales tristes elaborados por una mujer cuyo único objetivo es armarse de valor y recuperar el amor perdido .

Coraje ,valor , fuerza , se repetía a si misma una y otra vez , metalizándose ,dándose ánimo.

Una vez en Inglaterra debía dirigirse hacia Wadsworth una de las áreas principales del gran Londres . El camino se hacia cada vez más largo pudo observar a lo lejos el río Wandle, sin duda era un lugar hermoso , se imaginaba a Terry de pequeño corriendo por esos lugares , jugando a la orilla del río , le parecía increíble estar ahí , tan lejos de New York, volvió a repetirse ,esta vez en susurro ,coraje, valor, fuerza.

Ahora estaba más cerca ,sus manos temblaban , sus rodillas débiles estaban frente a una bella casa , llena de verde ,llena de vida ,flores adornaban por todos lados , se aproximo con pasos lentos ,toco el timbre pero nadie salio a su encuentro ,volvió a tocar cuando en ese instante salio una mujer ,vestía ropa de servicio ,no tenia más de cuarenta años y poseía un carácter muy amable.

-buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarla

-buenas tardes estoy buscando al señor Terrence grandchester

-¿es usted periodista?

-oh , no ,soy ….-dudo en su respuesta –soy una amiga de Terrence

-ha ya veo , si gusta puede pasar ,el señor William podrá atenderla

-¿William?-pregunto, algo confundida

-el padre del señor Terrence

-oh, no es mi intención molestar

-para nada, creo que él sabe quien es usted

-¿sabe quien soy?

-mejor pase y hable usted con él

-esta bien, gracias

Candy entro a la bella casa ,dando lentos pasos y observando todo lo que veía en su camino .

Todo era un pedazo de Terry , todo lo que la rodeaba en ese momento era Terry ,la casa olía a él , ese aroma inconfundible ,se volvería loca con esa sobre estimulación olfativa, inhalo profundamente el aroma que la hacia delirar ,cuando una voz a sus espaldas le daba la bienvenida.

-buenas tardes candice

-buenas tardes (_sabe mi nombre_)- pensó

-llega usted tarde

-¿Cómo dice señor?

-¿viene en busca de Terrence, verdad?

-así es

-pues, él no esta aquí

-entiendo , no quiere verme -bajo el rostro ,en señal de decepción

-eres tal cual Terry te describía jajaja

-¿por qué lo dice?

-tú cara , cuando dije que él no estaba ,es tan idéntica a la descripción de Terry

-¿él le hablo de mi?

-mucho, te ama

-y yo a él -una lágrima comenzó a caer por su rostro

-ven aquí muchacha –abrazando a candy – ve por él y dile lo que acabas de decirme , con esa misma carita angelical .

-¿Dónde esta Terry?

-la familia grandchester tiene unas tierras en escocia ,vivimos ahí unos años y conservamos la propiedad

-algo se de eso

-¿sabes de aquello?

-la tía Bridget me envío hasta acá

-jajaja, vaya si es pequeño este mundo

-así es

-pues bien , Terry esta en escocia , lo envíe para ese lugar por que creía que era lo mejor, pero te daré todas las indicaciones y podrás ir

-gracias señor

-dime William, solo William

-gracias William

William fue muy amable con candy , desde el momento en que la vio , le pareció una criatura tan tierna y delicada, alguien perfecta para su hijo ,sabia que se amaban y él una vez más y en honor a su juramento a la madre de Terry, apoyaría a su hijo ,jamás lo dejaría solo.

Candy se sentía un tanto cansada después de todo entre nerviosismo y desesperación había pasado su fugaz viaje desde Texas a Londres y de Londres ya camino a escocia,que locuras la hacia cometer el amor , que clase de dominio tiene este sentimiento en el ser humano ,que sin darnos cuenta ya nos entregamos a su libre antojo .

De igual forma candy se sentía feliz siendo victima de amor , el más puro y tierno amor .

Al llegar a escocia no podía más que mirar aquel hermoso cielo azul , tan azul como los ojos de Terry , fundiéndose con las verdes praderas , tan verdes como sus ojos , azul y verde fundidos en uno , como las miradas de ambos ,entrecruzadas , miradas cómplices que sin palabras gritan amor .

Candy llego a una casa ,tan modesta que debería ser llamada cabaña , aún así tenia un encanto particular ,que hacían de esta un adorno perfecto para todo el paisaje que la rodeaba .

Candy miro y no existía timbre alguno ,entro de forma silenciosa ,la puerta estaba cerrada, camino por un costado de la casa la cual tenia un gran terreno tras ella , unas amplias hectáreas las cuales contaban con su propia salida al lago . candy caminaba mirando por todos lados ,su mirada solo buscaba a Terry .

Terry por su parte amaba esta propiedad , amaba escocia , era sinónimo de paz para él .

Por las tardes solía ir frente al lago y quitarse la camisa para recibir algo del calor del sol del atardecer ,los últimos rayos del sol ,le encantaba disfrutar de ellos mientras leía algún libro .

Aquel día no era la excepción ,el sol ya se había ido de esta forma caminó de regreso con la camisa y el libro en su mano ,no llevaba prisa alguna , caminaba pausadamente , de pronto sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían .

Una cruel alucinación trataba de hacerlo sentir miserable nuevamente , se detuvo , cerro fuertemente sus ojos,apretándolos , para que así como , lo hacia siempre al abrirlos esta imagen desaparecería , pero esta vez no funciono .

Esta vez era ella ahí ,de verdad frente a sus ojos . Terry enmudeció

Ella lo vio ahí frente a ella , de pie ,con ese torso que parecía dibujado , tan perfectamente delineado , sentía que se desmayaba de tan solo verlo , que bello es , que hombre , pensaba .

-Terry -dijo candy tímidamente

Él permanecía en silencio

-vine ,para hablar contigo –(_"que idiota soy ,tendría que haber dicho vine por ti")_

Terry se puso rápidamente la camisa y posteriormente camino a la casa , sin decir palabra alguna .

Candy camino tras él entrando a la casa junto con este.

-Terry , yo….

-toma asiento -interrumpió

-gracias pero así estoy bien

-¿de que me querías hablar?-("_yo solo te hablaría de amor , mi pecosa_")

-pues, te quiero pedir perdón

-perdon, ¿por que?

-por que no te dije algo

-¿Qué me ocultaste esta vez?-el rostro de Terry comenzó a endurecerse lentamente -¿Qué clase de cosa olvidaste decirme esta vez?-volvía a preguntar

-olvide decir te amo

Terry enmudeció

-olvide decirte , que eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida –lágrimas espontáneas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos - que gracias a ti soy otra , soy mejor , me diste valentía ,me enfrente a John Anderson por ti , enfrente a mi madre por ti y finalmente me enfrente a mi misma por ti -comenzó a hablar entre sollozos -deje atrás a esa niña miedosa y cobarde , vencí mis miedos y aclare mis dudas , ahora estoy frente a ti solo para decirte que te amo como nunca antes ame a alguien , y me muero de ganas por estar contigo pero todo depende de ti ,estoy en tus manos Terry .

-no, candy

-¿no?

-no estas en mis manos

-no entiendo Terry

-así es , no estas en mis manos , estas aquí-tocándose el pecho –estas en mi corazón , luche por sacarte y no puedo , te amo , te amo más que a nada en el mundo y ¡por Dios! Te amo , no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos y ahora te veo aquí diciéndome todo esto ,¿Qué quieres que haga? , est…

-esto –candy lo interrumpió , se aproximo a él y lo beso ,dándole el más esperado de los besos .

Se besaron tiernamente ,como quien besa por primera vez , un beso puro ,un beso de amor verdadero,entregando con un beso miles de te amos.

Continuará…..

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

gracias a cada una de las peronas que enviaron un review el capitulo anterior , de verdad disfruto mucho leyendolos y enterandome de sus apreciaciones , gracias por sus lindas palabras .

bueno y gracias tambien a todas esas lectoras anonimas, que leen esta historia y aún no se animan a dejar su mensaje ,se que estan ahi y de todas formas gracias .

prepárense para el capitulo 19 (se que les gustará) jajajaja

cariños a todas

Danu


	19. Chapter 19

**Broadway **

Capitulo XIX

_Solos_

La felicidad eran sus labios , sus ojos la paz para vivir y sus brazos eran su hogar .

Almas que se encuentran ,corazones que se unen en un Solo latir , en un solo sentir ,el amor que se tienen el uno al otro .

¿Qué más se necesita para vivir?,solo amor ,amor y amor .

El amor que nos hace invencibles ,que nos da ánimo, fuerzas y ganas de vivir ,ese que te hace especial frente al resto ,aquel que te llena ,te hace sentir lo inimaginado pero a la vez tan real y tan humano como cualquier otro .

Sensación celestial que es regalo de dioses.

Candy se sentía tan afortunada de estar ahí , de ver a Terry frente a ella fijando sus ojos en los suyos,respirando el mismo aire , bebiendo de su aliento .

Él le susurraba palabras de amor en el oído , ella por su parte las respondía .

Sonreían extasiados de amor ,se miraban como convenciéndose de que era real y estaban juntos ,al fin juntos después de todo .

Los besos parecían no cesar ,besos profundos ,largos llenos de amor ,llenos de ternura ,sus labios ya se reconocían y se anhelaban cada vez más .

De pronto un fuerte viento entraba por una de las ventanas de la casa , candy sintió un fuerte escalofrío ,el cual los separo. Terry noto el frío en ella , pues su piel la delataba .

-veo que tienes frío- decía Terry

-si -respondía Candy, mientras frotaba sus manos sobre sus brazos

-te traeré algo

-no te preocupes, traje ropa en mi maleta, buscaré algo

-mientras lo buscas, prepararé algo para cenar

-es verdad, olvide la cena por completo

-es que estábamos muy ocupados -con tono malicioso

Candy se sonrojo un poco al oír el comentario de Terry ,aún así le encantaba ,creaba una complicidad de pareja que apreciaba más que nada en el mundo ,pues jamás había experimentado algo así antes.

-te sonrojaste jajaja-decía él

-no es cierto -decía ella mientras tocaba su rostro

-jajaja que ternura

-¿te burlas de mi Terrence Grandchester?

-solo admiro tú rostro sonrojado

Candy fingía un enojo, frunciendo el seño

-¿sabias que así sonrojada te ves más hermosa?

Candy lo miro sin decir palabras

-te amo, pecosa

-y yo a ti guapo

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-guapo- decía algo extrañada frente a la pregunta

-jajaja ¿te parezco guapo?

-ay Terry no te hagas ,como no vas a saber que eres absolutamente guapo y que solo con verte ya siento que me desmayo

-¡no!

-¿no que?

-no te desmayes, tratare de controlar mi belleza jajaja

-¿otra vez te burlas de mi?

-jamás hermosa. si ,hermosa ,eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto , me encantas y me vuelves loco .

Candy corrió hacia él y lo beso nuevamente , luego se distancio

-ahora si, buscaré algo que ponerme

-esta bien

-iré a una habitación

-estas en tú casa

Candy abrió su maleta y como será de pretenciosa y despistada que llevaba consigo muchos vestidos bellos y nada para abrigarse más que un delgado suéter . Tenia un pijama, el cual no era nada sexy pero sin duda era abrigador , pensó unos minutos …..

-¡Terry!-exclamo

-¿ocurre algo?-preguntaba desde la cocina

-¿puedo usar pijama?

-jajaja, ¿eso querías decirme?

-si, no te burles

-jajaja, claro que puedes

-que alivio

-¿quieres que me ponga pijama yo también?

-¿haremos una pijamada?

-haremos lo que tú quieras

Candy sintió que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo , de pronto sintió que el frío estaba pasando de golpe , puso sus manos en el rostro que sentía arder ,se miro al espejo y claramente estaba sonrojada ,sonrojada y avergonzada de si misma ,¿Cómo era posible que tan solo con una oración ,su mente llegará tan lejos?

_Lo que yo quiera_ -pensaba.

Al salir de la habitación ,candy vestía un pijama de franela ,un largo pantalón rosa y una camisa del mismo tono .

Camino algo tímida hasta el living donde la esperaba Terry , el cual llevaba unos short azules y una camiseta blanca .

Candy casi por instinto fijo sus ojos en las marcadas piernas de Terry ,firmes y fibrosas .

Nuevamente su mente la traicionaba

Terry amablemente la invitaba a pasar al comedor , él había preparado la cena ,nada muy elaborado ,pero si delicioso , reían , conversaban y por sobretodo disfrutaban de la presencia del otro.

Luego juntos se dirigieron hasta uno de los sillones. Terry tomo asiento en una de las esquinas ,candy por su parte poso su cabeza en las piernas de él y se recostó sobre el resto del sillón , de esta forma podían mirarse a los ojos ininterrumpidamente .

Aquella noche hablaron ,solo se dedicaron a platicar ,poniéndose al tanto de la vida del otro . Terry sentía que le hervía la sangre al oír todo lo ocurrido con Anderson ,ahora sabia por que ella no llego al aeropuerto .

Ella por su parte supo de la conversación de Terry y Ryan Brennan su director y los reales motivos del viaje que hoy los unía .

Hablaron de Barbra y Rodolfo , la forma en la que se dieron las cosas con ellos .

Candy le contó de su encuentro con tía Bridget y con William su padre .

Reían de las ocurrencias de Rachel .

Terry le contaba a candy del nuevo amor de Sophie Albaine ,Quién fuera responsable de tantos celos sufridos por candy.

se trataba de un actor Frances ,nadie lo conocía antes de ser novio de Sophie ,así que la fama de este era más bien mediática, que por su talento . Aún así ambos se alegraban de esto.

platicaban y se acariciaban , luego de un par se horas candy le pidió a Terry un abrazo, quedando ambos sobre el sillón y entre charla y charla ,ambos se durmieron ,así abrazados.

Se durmieron profundamente, descansando como desde hacia mucho no lo hacían, descansaron en el otro,amándolo . Aún dormidos se acariciaban ,sus cuerpos se buscaban, anhelando caricias , anhelando al otro .

Al amanecer un rayo de sol molestaba a Terry dándole directamente en el rostro.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos , sus brazos rodeaban a Candy por la cintura , la observo sin soltarla , le pareció tan tierna , dormía placidamente ,con tanta paz ,estaba tan cómoda sobre su pecho y se veía tan dulce con ese pijama rosa , ¿Quién pensaría que esa enfermera tan decidida y segura, fuera solo una niña llena de temores? , ¿Quién hubiera pensado que paciente y enfermera se encontrarían así?

Terry comenzó a acariciar el blondo cabello de Candy , suavemente largas y suaves caricias ,de pronto sintió un fuerte deseo que no pudo reprimir y estornudo abruptamente

-¡ay, no! –decía Candy con los ojos cerrados aún

-perdón-decía Terry

En ese instante Candy alzo sus manos y comenzó a tocar el rostro ,pecho y brazos de Terry

-¿Qué haces? Jajaja -preguntaba lleno de curiosidad

-pensé que había soñado que estaba contigo

-jajaja, no pecosa, no lo soñaste

-que bueno que es real ¿no crees?

-lo creo, ahora ven para acá

-¿Dónde?

-acá- él señalaba sus labios con el dedo índice

-que buen lugar

Ella se acerco y lo beso ,un beso nuevo ,un beso con deseo ,un beso de mujer .

-guau, que beso -decía él

-¿te gusto?

-mmm...-pensaba -¿la verdad?

Ella movía su cabeza haciendo una señal de aprobación

-no, mucho

-¿no te gusto?-pregunto algo confusa

-no , así que te lo devuelvo -él se acerco y la beso otra vez

La beso más profundamente, recorrio su boca como nunca antes. los besos hasta antes conocidos parecían de párvulos en contraste a estos , con ella estaba experimentando nuevas formas de besar , besos con amor ,con deseo . Besos de un hombre hacia su mujer.

Candy sentía mil mariposas en su estomago ,el escalofrío que sintió la noche anterior volvía y con más fuerza aún,hasta ahora conocía lo que era esa sensación ,una mezcla de deseo y pasión .

Lo deseaba, deseaba a Terry. en ese instante el beso se intensifico aún más , Terry tomo a Candy de la cintura y la estrecho más hacia él ,en ese instante y casi por instinto Candy entre abrió sus labios y dio un leve gemido .

Terry comenzó a besarla más profundamente , y fue en ese instante donde oyó el sonido de la puerta .

Alguien tocaba la puerta, Candy empujo a Terry fuertemente y este calló del sillón

-perdón -decía Candy, sonrojada y verdaderamente apenada

-si ,me hubieras dicho Terry quítate ,yo lo hubiera entendido -decía él poniéndose lentamente de pie .

-lo se, perdón, perdón, es que me asuste -se excusaba

-pecosa, péinate, te deje hecha un desastre jajaja

Candy se puso rápidamente de pie y fue hasta el baño para darse una ducha y arreglarse

Se sentía extraña ,¿Qué fue todo eso que sintió ,estando con Terry? ,todo era nuevo para ella y sentía que cada cosa , cada sentimiento , cada sensación , empezaba a descubrirla gracias a él.

Terry por su parte fue a atender el llamado que hacían a su puerta ,era el cartero , el cual Traía algunas cuentas y una carta desde Broadway , él joven las recibió y sin tomar mayor importancia las dejo sobre la mesa .

Supo que Candy se daba una ducha por el sonido que esta hacia , se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el desayuno , después de todo Candy era su invitada y debía tratarla como se lo merecía .

Luego de un rato Candy llegaba al encuentro de Terry , luciendo un vestido amarillo ,que la hacia ver radiante , _opacaría al mismo sol_ ,pensaba Terry al verla .

-que bella te ves

-gracias

-y yo aún así, en pijama

-aún así te ves muy bello

-te amo tanto mi pecosa

-y yo te amo a ti

Aquella mañana se sentaron a desayunar , luego , después que Terry se arreglara salieron a caminar , ella quería conocer el lugar así que caminaron por bellos lugares ,nada muy lejano ,después de todo iban a pie .

Terry le explicaba como se llamaba cada lugar al que iban , le hacia reseñas históricas totalmente ficticias de cada sitio , recreaba con actuaciones los momentos de la fundación de escocia , haciendo voces ,imitando a conquistadores y otros .Candy no podía parar de reír ,en algunos momentos esta se prestaba al juego y lo seguía en sus representaciones .

Era ahí cuando él comenzaba a reír como un niño , se abrazaban y besaban , disfrutaban de cada lugar .

Planearon un picnic a la orilla del lago , para luego nadar un poco .

Se prepararon con todo lo necesario , Terry amaba ese lugar pues , las casas eran muy distantes una de otra y esa salida al lago era exclusiva de la familia Grandchester ,por tanto nada de paparazzis ni nadie que los molestara

Ambos estaban bajo el árbol en que Terry acostumbraba sentarse a leer y disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol .

Comieron frutas, reían, se besaban.

-es hora de nada -decía él

-debe estar muy fría el agua

Terry toco el agua del lago con su mano

-no, no esta fría, esta perfecta

-mmm…. , no lo se

-¿quieres nadar?-preguntaba él mientras se quitaba la camisa

-si

-entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-no tengo nada con que nadar

-¿ropa, dices tú?

-si, no venia preparada para nadar

-pues nademos sin ropa –dijo de golpe

-¿estas hablando enserio?

-¿si, quieres? -Terry se quito los pantalones quedando únicamente en ropa interior

En ese instante Candy ,no pudo más que mirar , ¡por dios era tan perfecto! ,tan guapo ,tan hombre . Ni en revistas Candy había visto algo así.

Terry noto los ojos de Candy sobre él, sonrojándose un poco

-esta bien –dijo ella con una voz muy dulce

Dejo caer ,el vestido amarillo al césped ,empujándolo con el pie hacia un lado ,Terry la observo y no podía creer que una criatura así estuviera frente a él .

Ella llena de nervios sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo al lago , comenzó a nadar , estaba muy nerviosa ,¿Qué era esa sensación que nuevamente la inundaba?

Él la siguió al agua , nadaron ,se divertían .Pero Terry no aguantaba más ,después de todo la amaba ,pero de igual forma la deseaba , era el hombre manifestándose , pidiendo y reclamando a su mujer .

Lleno de deseo se acerco a Candy quien se colgó de él ,posando sus brazos sobre sus hombros y rodeándolo con estos , así mismo sus piernas ,entrelazadas sobre las caderas de este .

Él comenzó a besarla una y otra vez ,luego sin decir palabra alguna miro fijamente a Candy, quien también sin palabras respondía a la pregunta de sus ojos .

Tomándola entre sus brazos ,la cargo hasta la orilla ,dejándola suavemente sobre el césped.

Él comenzó a besar su rostro ,sus ojos ,su frente ,sus mejillas ,tiernamente ,ella le respondía acariciando su cabello .

-¿estas segura? –pregunto él casi como un susurro

-como nunca antes -respondía ella de igual forma

Entonces los besos ya conocidos volvían a estar presentes , besos intensos, húmedos, recorrían sus bocas con intensidad , sus lenguas se entregaban lentamente al placer de sentirse cerca el uno al otro , las manos de Terry recorrían el cuerpo de Candy lentamente como conociendo por primera vez y a la vez reencontrándose con algo conocido ,sin duda se pertenecían , sus almas se pertenecían ,desde siempre y ahora lo hacían sus cuerpos, él con sus labios saboreaba sus pechos ,bebía de ella cada sorbo de su blanca piel ,ella por su parte se deleitaba con el húmedo de los labios y lengua sobre ella , acariciaba a Terry, sus manos tocaban ese cuerpo firme y delineado que la dejaba sin habla ,sus cuerpos lentamente se unían ,lentamente por instinto ,sus cuerpos reaccionaban al rose del otro, despertando toda la pasión existente . Candy separo sus piernas quedando Terry entre estas, creando un ajuste perfecto ,él la observo y esta con ojos llenos de brillo lo miro

En ese instante y lentamente su cuerpos fueron uno. Candy gimió ,más fuerte de lo que ya lo había hecho anteriormente ,un grito de dolor y placer a la vez .

-¿estas bien?-pregunto él, mientras la acariciaba

-si –respondía esta, sonriéndole

Él amándola como nunca nadie lo haría ,entregándose por completo ,dándole todo lo que tenia para dar ,su forma de amar perdida en ella .

Ella lo acogía ,una y otra vez ,vaivenes cada vez más coordinados , creando una total sincronía entre ambos .

Si , hacían el amor ,pero no de la forma en que se cree , sino ,más allá , amor de verdad, el amor en su máxima expresión , el amor que se manifiesta con cuerpos y almas conectadas en una ,eran uno ,solo uno , un latir , un sentir , una y mil veces un solo ser .

-te amo tanto -decía él

-y yo a ti -respondía ella

En ese instante la intensidad aumentaba ,él se entregaba más y más y así ella lo percibía , su cuello se alzo y ella dio un largo gemido que sellaría todo con un largo beso .

-soy tuya Terry , tuya para siempre –decía ella mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla

-y yo tuyo -él secaba aquella lágrima con sus dedos.

Continuará….

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo , espero me regalen sus reviews , me encanta saber de ustedes y sus impresiones .

cariños a todas

Danu


	20. Chapter 20

**Broadway**

Capitulo XX

Regreso

Felicidad, no existía una palabra que calzara y describiera tan bien como esa ,todo lo que sentían .

Se sentían llenos , una persona completa al fin , un ser sin carencias , pues uno era el divino complemento del otro .

al igual que en la tarde y cada hora que pasaban juntos, la noche era mágica para ambos, se deleitaban en la profunda dicha del amar y ser amado .

estaban juntos en la cama ,Candy tenia su rostro sobre el pecho de Terry , al igual que dos niños , jugaban a verdad o desafío , juego propuesto por Terry y Candy reía tan solo con la idea .

¿Cómo podía ser ,que solo unos minutos antes era un hombre lleno de virilidad, apasionado y después la sorprendiera con este tipo de juegos?

-¿sabes que me gusta de ti?-decía ella

-mmm…., no lo se, quiero oírlo

-podrían ser tus bellos ojos, que amo , pero…

-pero….-interrumpió él

-no. –Respondía categóricamente - Podría ser tu cabello castaño

-pero no –decía Terry, tomándose esto como broma

- podría ser tu sonrisa que me enloquece

-ay, ya dime –desesperado por saber

-jajaja , bueno me gusta todo , pero hay algo en ti que te hace especial

-¿Qué es?

-cada vez que pienso que harás zic, tú haces zac y eso me encanta

-te sorprendo siempre

-si, eso me fascina

Se miraron tiernamente a los ojos , Terry puso un tierno beso el la frente de Candy

-bueno, ahora sigamos -dijo Candy

-¿el juego?-pregunto él

-si, dime verdad o desafío

- verdad –respondía Terry inmediatamente

-esta bien, responde, ¿Qué te gusta de mi?-queriendo saber lo mismo que ella confeso

-tus pecas

-¡mis pecas!-exclamaba ella

-jajaja, si, las adoro, las besaría una a una

-te toca, verdad o desafío-pregunto Candy

-desafío

-te desafío a contar mis pecas jajaja

-jajaja, te amo tanto

Ya trascurría tiempo juntos ahí en la cama , el hambre comenzaba a sentirse y Candy decidió ir por algo de comida a la cocina . Tomo algunas frutas y jugo .

De pronto observo la mesa en donde se encontraban las cartas recibidas por Terry la noche anterior , las había observado ya anteriormente sin que nada llamará su atención , sin embargo esta vez noto el remitente de uno de los sobres el cual provenía de Broadway

Sin pensarlo dos veces y llena de un curioso impulso tomo la carta en sus manos y junto con la fruta y jugo la llevo hasta la habitación.

Al entrar en la habitación la esperaba Terry , aún desnudo ,cubierto solo con una sabana azul marino ,dejando su torso descubierto .

-ven aquí -decía Terry señalando la cama

-eres una tentación ambulante jajaja -reía Candy de su propia ocurrencia

-pues tiéntate jajaja

Candy camino lentamente hacia Terry , dejando la bandeja en un mueble ,tomo la carta sobre sus manos y camino hacia él .

-¿Qué traes ahí pecosa?

-una carta

-¿para mi?

-que despistado eres, la trajo el cartero

-ah, ya se que carta es esa

-¿por qué no la has abierto? , el remitente es de Broadway, debe ser algo importante

.por eso no la abro

-no entiendo

-no quiero que esto se acabe

-no se terminará, es nuestra labor hacer que siga

-tengo miedo de regresar a New York y que esto cambie , que no sea igual y luego recordar esto como un sueño

-pues no despiertes

-hagamos nuestro sueño de estar juntos una realidad

-si de mi depende así será

-Candy

-dime -entrelazando sus manos

-¿quiero que seas oficialmente mi novia?

-tu novia

-sin ocultarnos de nada ni nadie , sin temor a tus padres ,la prensa o quien sea

-te amo y me costo darme cuenta ,por que eh sido una cabeza dura pero esta vez me niego a caer en los mismos errores

-eso significa que….

-si quiero ser tu novia

Terry arrebatado de alegría la beso , abrazándola fuertemente ,hincado en la cama sin importar nada , su amor por ella podía contra todo y todos .

-dios mío, ahora soy novia de mi tentación

-y yo soy novio de mi debilidad

Sonreían una y mil veces de pura dicha y felicidad , los múltiples besos y caricias parecían no detenerse.

-ya, abre ese sobre de una vez

-esta bien, lo abro contra mi voluntad jajaja

-que exagerado eres Terry –sonriendo

"_Terrence:_

_Espero te encuentres bien y estas vacaciones hayan sido de provecho para ti , espero de todo corazón estés más tranquilo ._

_Bueno no quiero alterar tu tranquilidad pero Candice estuvo en el teatro buscándote , se le veía muy triste . _

_Bueno gracias a tu padre me entere de tu paradero y aquí estoy escribiéndote para informarte que debes regresar ya , la temporada esta apunto de terminar y te necesitamos para el cierre ._

_Tengo tantos proyectos que enseñarte creo que te gustarán ,espero verte el viernes en la tarde , para que retomes tu papel el lunes _

_Cariños Ryan."_

-te lo dije, debo volver

-esta bien , yo también debo regresar y arreglar todo mi enredo

-es verdad

-tengo a Rachel y Oliver mintiendo por mi jajaja- cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos

-lo bueno de la amistad jajaja-decía Terry

-si, es verdad

-ven aquí pecosa ,aprovecharé cada instante que nos quede en escocia

-¡te amo! –exclamo Candy

-¡te amo Candy!-exclamo Terry de igual forma

-grítalo hasta que lo oigan en New York - desafiándolo

-pues se lo gritaré a quien sea ,con tal de que todo el mundo sepa que estoy totalmente loco por ti .¡TE AMO CANDICE WHITHE!.

Aquella misma tarde Candy y Terry prepararon todo para su regreso , Candy por su parte debía volver a Texas y arreglar su situación allí para poder regresar al hospital de New York y de esta forma estar con Terry más cerca . este por su parte debía seguir con la obra de su compañía para finalizar la excelente temporada en Broadway.

La separación solo seria cosa de unos días ,hasta el traslado de Candy.

Aquella tarde en escocia volvieron a nadar en el lago , caminaron por una pradera verde , corrieron descalzos por el césped que parecía acogerlos ,rodaron por el pasto verde , como dos niños ,llenos de risas y muy muy enamorados .

Finalmente tomaron sus vuelos directos por tanto la despedida debía ser en el aeropuerto , aún no se separaban y ya se extrañaban .

Era solo cuestión de días y volverían a estar juntos otra vez .

Al llegar a Texas Candy fue recibida por Rachel y a estas alturas su ya novio oficial Oliver , quienes parecían ,dos niños enamorados por primera vez , era tan hermoso verlos juntos , que Candy no pudo evitar pensar en como se vería ella con Terry juntos ,¿acaso eran igual de adorables juntos?, aquellos pensamientos pasaban velozmente , mientras se sentía llena de dicha tanto por su amiga ,como por ella misma finalmente se sentían feliz.

-ay hermana mía , por esa sonrisa se que te fue bien-decía Rachel muy animada , quien no paraba de brincar al lado de Candy .

-podríamos decir que me fue bien, si -fingiendo seriedad

-¿solo bien?-decía Rachel algo desconcertada

-¡me fue increíble! –exclamaba Candy, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-ay ,amiga estoy tan feliz -Rachel , no paraba de reír ,saltar y aplaudir de felicidad , se caracterizaba por ser muy demostrativa y esta era una gran oportunidad para confirmarlo

Su novio Oliver las observaba, sonriendo.

-Candy, te presento a Oliver Dickinson mi novio –decía Rachel ,señalando al joven.

Era sin duda un hombre guapo , de ojos verdes y tierna sonrisa ,su cabello castaño y ondulado ,era hermoso .

Aún así no existían ojos , cabello o sonrisa más bellas que las de su Terry , que lindo sonaba ,SU TERRY .

Candy se dirigió inmediatamente al hospital para hablar con Bruno Lynch el director y pedir su pronto traslado.

Terry también realizaba lo suyo en New York , contándole lo acontecido a Ryan y comenzando de inmediato los ensayos para realizar un fantástico cierre de temporada.

Pero si bien es sabido que cuando todo parece andar bien , hay algo que siempre falla , se cae , nos decepciona,que injusto , pero que cierto.

Aquella tarde todo transcurría con tranquilidad en casa de los White , Rodolfo se daba un baño antes de cenar y Barbra preparaba todo para la cena , se esmeraba mucho ya que su actitud no había sido la más amable para con su familia ,por tanto el esmerarse en exageradas cenas o en pequeños detalles hacia su marido eran parte de sus acciones diarias para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido , prefería decir el tiempo perdido y no llamarlos por su nombre . "los errores propios" .de esa forma la conciencia estaba más tranquila .

Aquella tarde tranquila era interrumpida por un inesperado sonido de timbre .

Barbra confiando en que fuera Candy ,su pequeña , quien regresaba de Texas ,abrió la puerta de su hogar sin preocupación alguna .

Sin embargo la misma confianza que la hizo caer una vez , volvía a jugarle una mala pasada .

Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y esos masculinos y a ratos toscos rasgos se asomaba por el umbral John Anderson , quien aún no se daba por vencido .

Días antes Rodolfo realizo todo lo que algún día le digiera a John en Texas , su primera acción fue hablar con el director del hospital poniéndolo al tanto de toda la situación y como era de esperarse ,Anderson fue removido de sus labores , con prohibición de trabajar en cualquier hospital de New York , esta última medida la sentencio el juez , quien atendía el caso de violencia en contra de este.

Después de todo Rodolfo era hombre de palabra y con esto quedaba de manifiesto.

John no se quedaría así después de todo lo bueno que tenia ,llegar a perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ,no era justo .

Ser un respetado doctor y luego ser para la justicia ,un hombre violento , el cambio de cero a cien que sufrió su vida ,no le gustaba , no se conformaba y aquella idea permanente de tener a una mujer dócil y sumisa a su lado , que tan solo pudiera exaltar en él cualidades , a ratos desmereciéndose a si misma ,ya era una obsesión.

¡Maldito Terrence!

¡Mil veces maldito!

Había gritado y clavado estas palabras a fuego en su corazón , el era el responsable de su desdicha y la venganza era la única solución .

Pero en una de sus tantas noches de insomnio solo un rostro vino a su mente y ese era el de su más fiel aliada , quien hasta ultimo minuto había mostrado un respeto hacia él y esa sin duda era Barbra White .

-buenas tardes Barbra

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-necesito hablar contigo

-¿de que se trata?

-de Candice, tú hija

Continuará…..

* * *

><p>GRACIAS POR LEER<p>

chicas mil perdones por no publicar el día martes como es costumbre , pero esta semana eh estado un tanto enferma y por motivos de salud no eh podido cumplirles , espero me disculpen.

desde ya gracias por sus reviews

cariños Danu


	21. Chapter 21

**Broadway**

Capitulo XXI

_Confesiones y sorpresas_

Quien hubiera pensado que desde siempre el dolor estaría conmigo . cuando era muy pequeña soñaba con el día en el que dejaría de sufrir , el día en que un golpe de suerte llegará a mi y de una vez por todas ser feliz .

No quiero renegar de mis raíces , no quiero renegar de mi pobreza y la terrible familia disfuncional que tengo .

Mis padres eran personas sin un mínimo de respeto entre si , un padre alcohólico que cayo en este estado después de la muerte de mi madre . se volvió a casar cuando yo tenia tres años y desde entonces ,esa mujer paso a ser mi nueva madre .preocupada solo de ella y su figura , belleza y el que dirán .

Jamás existió preocupación por mis estudios o los de mi hermano mayor , desde que puedo recordar ,éramos responsables absolutos de nuestros actos .

Trabajamos en lo que fuera y por el dinero que fuera , llegamos a tener tres trabajos diarios cada uno solo para reunir dinero y huir , huir lejos de la pesadilla .

El día en que salimos de ahí fue el día más especial de mi vida . caminamos mucho y finalmente llegamos a New York , llenos de sueños y esperanza , dormíamos en una habitación con una cama , la cual turnábamos , mientras uno dormía el otro trabajaba y viceversa .

Era tiempos duros , pero fui fuerte ,por que sabia que lo mejor estaba por venir .

Cuando el tiempo de ir a la universidad llego ,trabaje más que nunca y fui a la mejor universidad .creía que ese era el tipo de suerte que había esperado siempre ,pero me equivoque , un día y sin previo aviso llego un apuesto joven y poniendo su brazo sobre uno de los muchos estantes de libros que tenia la gran biblioteca me miro ,en esa pose tan segura y seductora . mi mente gritaba "que sexy" ,jajaja ,que chiquilla era aquel entonces .

Ese joven solo venia a preguntarme por unos libros ,pensando que estudiaba medicina igual que él , o al menos esa fue la excusa que invento

Yo tímidamente , bueno más que tímida nerviosa o tal vez emocionada , no lo se ,él me intimidaba era tan apuesto ,con su cabello negro ondulado ,piel blanca ,su sonrisa tan tierna y amigable y ¡dios, sus ojos! ,esos ojos brillan ,el color es difícil de deducir por que siempre me ciega el brillo en ellos , bueno diría verdes ,por decir algo , y esas hermosas ,largas y onduladas pestañas , lo miraba e inmediatamente y por instinto hubiese querido brincarle encima , pero me contuve . lo salude cortésmente y le dije que no sabia que libro buscaba .

Desde ese instante mi vida cambio , lo veía siempre , me lo encontraba en los pasillos y cada tarde a eso de las cuatro , sabia que estaría en la biblioteca así que a las cuatro en punto estaba ahí ,solo para verlo y hablar con él.

Rodolfo ,era todo lo que mi mente decía , Rodolfo , Rodolfo , Rodolfo .

Mi hermano decía que solo hablaba de él jajaja, creo que no se equivocaba ,me enamore desde un comienzo .

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir ,nos hicimos muy cercanos hasta que un día me pidió que fuera oficialmente su novia ,si me preguntarán que sentí en aquel momento ,diría , fuegos artificiales ,jajaja , fui tan feliz y sin pensarlo dije que si .

Desde ese momento mi felicidad era inmensa ,todo era perfecto ,luego de salir de la universidad nos casamos,nos mudamos a una bella casa ,pero yo sabia que el problema que teníamos que enfrentar no era fácil .

Aquel hombre lo era todo para mi , pero el jamás podría darme la dicha de un hijo , no es que el no fuera suficiente para mi ,sino que tener un bebe , ser madre es el sueño de cualquier mujer en el mundo ,pero mi Rodolfo no podría cumplir mis deseos .

Luego de intentar mil y un método optamos por una alternativa . La adopción.

Seria lo mejor.

Recorrimos muchos orfanatos y hogares pero con ningún pequeño sentí esa conexión que esperaba sentir al ver a mi futuro hijo o hija . una de nuestras últimas visitas fue a un hogar llamado pony o hogar de pony , no recuerdo bien.

Entramos y una pequeña preciosa reía dentro de su cuna ,sentada y con un osito de felpa en las manos, reía de su propio juego . me enterneció en lo más profundo y al observar sus rasgos era la mezcla perfecta entre Rodolfo y yo .

Tenia el cabello rubio como yo y ondulado como Rodolfo y esos ojos verdes y grandes muy parecidos a los de él también .

Luego note unas tiernas manchitas rosas sobre su pequeña y respingada naricita ,pecas como las de mi hermano,pensé .

En ese instante no lo dude ni un segundo , ella era mi futura hija , Rodolfo al momento de verla la cargo en sus brazos y la pequeña reía , lo abrazaba , la conexión fue inmediata .

Desde ese instante realizamos todos los papeles y Candice Emily White ,como la llamamos, llego a nuestro hogar.

Lleno de dicha nuestras vidas ,pero algo en mi comenzó a despertar , era un sentimiento de sobreprotección , no permitiría que mi hija pasará por lo mismo que yo , no dejaría que Candice pasara alguna dificultad .cuando se frustraba yo era la más infeliz de las personas, si pudiera evitarle cualquier tipo de dolor lo haría .

Cuando conocí a John Anderson me pareció un hombre brillante , con buena situación económica , trabajo estable, me recordaba a Rodolfo tal vez ,me pareció que era el tipo de hombre que mi hija se merecía y el día en que nos confeso que quería casarse con ella fui tan feliz .sin embargo con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron ,quien iba a pensar que la hija que yo creía tan feliz ,no lo era .

Yo creía que todo estaba bien y no lo estaba ,ella había conocido a un hombre , un actor, siempre se a dicho que los actores son bohemios ,les gusta el libertinaje y esas cosas , mi pobre Candice va a sufrir y lo se .

Han pasado muchas cosas y ella sabe la verdad , sabe que es adoptada y sabe de los muchos errores que eh cometido como madre , yo no quiero ser la mala pero parece que así lo ve ella .

La última vez que hablamos fue muy duro para mi , tenia frente a mi a las dos personas que más amo en el mundo y peor aún ambos en mi contra .

Sus palabras se grabaron en mi mente y solo quiero su felicidad ,pero ese actor ,no termina de convencerme .

Esta tarde mientras preparaba la cena tocaron a mi puerta ,creía que era mi pequeña Candice que regresaba de Texas ,pero me equivoque , era John Anderson , no se que pensar al respecto , Rodolfo y Candice hablan cosas muy feas de él, pero conmigo jamás ah sido desatento ,jamás a tenido alguna falta .

Me dio mucha tristeza cuando lo despidieron del hospital y luego cuando Rodolfo contrato a esos abogados .sin embargo Rodolfo es mi esposo y lo amo , si él lo hizo tiene que haber sido por algo , él es más paciente , más calmado, yo siempre digo lo que siento muchas veces sin filtro alguno . Cuantas veces debido a esto trate pésimo a mi hija ,¡ay que horrible madre eh sido!, pero debo enmendar el daño y recuperar su cariño .

Es por eso que la presencia de John en mi hogar no me resulta del todo grata .

-buenas tardes Barbra

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-necesito hablar contigo

-¿de que se trata?

-de Candice, tú hija

-no es ni el lugar ni el momento para hablar John- dijo algo incomoda

-¿Rodolfo en casa?-dijo, John al notar la incomodidad de Barbra

-si, esta arriba

-entiendo, te llamaré

- como desees

Aquella tarde llena de pensamientos por parte de Barbra White , se coronaba con la visita de John , su mente había estado divagando en su vida , su propia historia y todo lo mal que había hecho por tratar de sobreproteger a Candy.

Se sentía confundida ,John había fallado pero Terrence tampoco era santo de su devoción, ¿Qué podía hacer? , dejar que su hija sufriera, dejar que fuera infeliz. ya había visto portadas de Terry en donde lo vinculaban a otra actriz , es más se besaban .

¿En que rayos esta pensando? , muchas veces se cuestiono , pero ahora era distinto , Candy era más fuerte de lo que ella y Rodolfo habían pensado , ahora su pequeña estaba en Texas dándole la cara a la vida que Eligio .

En ese instante Rodolfo bajaba listo para cenar.

Barbra se aproximo a él, besándolo.

-¿te dije hoy, que te amo?-preguntaba ella, mientras lo abrazaba

-creo que si y muchas veces

-pues te lo digo otra vez, te amo

-yo también te amo

Entregándole otro beso

-escuche el sonido de la puerta, ¿Quién era?

Barbra no quería mentirle a su marido , pero sabia que si Rodolfo se enteraba de la inesperada visita ,se enfadaría mucho y quería cenar en paz con el hombre que amaba .

-nada importante, ya sabes una vendedora de galletas –mintió

-¿no compraste verdad?

-no , como crees , se que esas galletas no son tus favoritas

Aquella noche trascurrió tranquila y calmada sin embargo a las ocho de la mañana el teléfono sonó .

-diga –contesto Barbra

-Barbra soy John

-dime, que sucede

-necesito que hablemos

-¿Cuándo?

-hoy a las cinco en el Central Park

-¿por que no vas al hospital?

-no quiero ver a Rodolfo, ya sabe, me detesta

-esta bien, como quieras

-entonces nos vemos esta tarde

-esta bien ahí estaré

-adiós

-adiós y gracias.

Aquel llamado resulto algo intimidante para Barbra , se sentía como haciendo algo malo , como si el solo hecho de ocultar esto a Rodolfo fuera un delito.

De igual forma dejando de lado sus propios cuestionamientos acudió a la cita en el Central Park , aquella tarde le dijo a su marido que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y el como siempre lo hacia , confío en la palabra de esta.

John se encontraba en uno de los bancos sentado , Barbra con su característico paso firme y decidido se aproximo a él .

-Barbra, que bueno que esta acá -saludaba John

-eh acudido a tú llamado en honor a nuestra siempre cortes relación -respondió esta

-tome asiento

-gracias –tomo asiento en el banco- tú dirás, te escucho

-bueno, como ya sabe, su marido me odia

-ah dicho que golpeaste a Candice

-quiero que sepa que jamás, jamás habría hecho algo así , si no fuera por las constantes provocaciones de su hija -dando énfasis en su voz

-de igual forma no se justifica la violencia

-lo se , pero ese maldito actor se interpuso en todo esto

-algo se de eso

-su hija pretendía huir con él

-bueno , no estoy aquí para que hables mal de Candice , así que dime ¿Qué deseas?-respondió categórica

-quiero que me ayude

-¿en que?

-no rompa mi compromiso con Candice

-¿Qué locura dices?-respondió Barbra algo confundida

-no es ninguna locura

-claro que lo es , trataste de golpearla , mi marido te odia y ella también

-yo necesito a Candice en mi vida -respondía mientras tomaba a Barbra por las manos

-ese tono no me agrada -liberándose de las manos de John

-Barbra míreme -tomando sus manos nuevamente

-esta bien

-míreme bien , yo necesito a Candice en mi vida , quiero casarme con ella , quiero hijos con ella , ¿me entiende?

-no John, no te entiendo

-Barbra , usted es la única persona que tengo en New York y confío en que me ayude

-siempre te eh considerado un buen muchacho , pero no entiendo esta obsesión con Candice .

-no es obsesión

-¿la amas?-provocando un silencio entre ambos

-la necesito

-no John no la necesitas, tu ego la necesita

-¿Cómo dice?

-fui tan ciega , creí en ti y me equivoque , solo estas herido en tu ego de hombre , quieres sentir que puedes tener a quien quieras y no es así , con el amor no se juega -Barbra se ponía de pie ,dispuesta a marcharse del lugar .

-no Barbra

-¿no, que?

-se equivoca -tomando a Barbra por los brazos

-John, me asustas

-yo y mi ego herido confiamos en usted ,pero nos fallo y ahora quiera o no tendrá que ayudarme

-no lo haré

-claro que lo hará

-¡suéltame!-exclamo Barbra

-cállese, no quiero que alguien venga

-¡estas enfermo John!

-el que diagnostica aquí soy yo

-¡eres un loco!

-y tú una vieja mal agradecida

-puedo ser todo lo que dices ,pero dejaré de serlo por que lucho día a día por mi familia

-ay, que linda se acordó que tenia una familia

-Rodolfo tenía razón, eres un maldito enfermo

-cállate, v…..

-¡cierra tú maldita boca!- se oyó una voz que exclamo

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo John

Continuará….

* * *

><p>gracias por leer<p>

gracias a todas por sus saludos y sus lindos reviews

prepárense para el final

cariños Danu


	22. Chapter 22 FINAL

gracias por acompañarme en esta historia , estaba muy nerviosa a la hora de publicar ya que soy nueva en esto .

agradezco cada review que recibi a lo largo de este viaje , gracias a cada lectora ,es especial a

branimex

anónima

carmen

amparo de grandchester

oligranchester

que siempre estuvieron ahi ,apoyandome con sus lindos reviews , muchas muchas gracias

ya no las aburro más y las dejo con el final , espero les guste y ya saben ,espero sus reviews y como siempre gracias por leer .

* * *

><p><strong>Broadway<strong>

Capitulo XXII

Vida

Lo , que condenamos , puede resultar ser nuestra propia condena , decir que no a alguien puede volver en nuestra contra , ¿karma?,¿ley de la vida? , llámenlo como quieran ,mas la vida es sabia y entre tantas vueltas siempre el comienzo regresa , las segundas oportunidades existen , así como también la condena por los propios pecados ,una especie de tapa boca a nuestro ego .

Barbra White se encontraba atrapada entre la espada y la pared , sus ojos se habían abierto ,comprendiendo que John Anderson ,no era lo que ella pensaba y por el contrario, dejaba bastante que desear . se encontraba parada frente a él ,llena de amenazas ,sin saber que hacer ,las palabras comenzaron a ser más filosas con el pasar de la platica ,John la tenia entre sus brazos ,tomándola con una firmeza bruta.

En ese instante oyó una masculina voz:

-¡cierra tú maldita boca! -alguien exclamaba

Barbra y John fijaron su mirada hacia la voz que hablaba con firmeza

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo John sorprendido

-¡Terrence! –exclamo Barbra

Frente a ellos el mismísimo Terry ,quien sin querer o tal vez por obra de la mano misteriosa del destino ,daba su habitual paseo por el Central Park ,al ver a Barbra a lo lejos y observar la compañía de esta ,apresuro el paso,hasta confirmar lo que creía, Anderson la amenazaba .

-dije, que cerrarás tu maldita boca- dirigiéndose nuevamente a John

-ay ,por favor ,no seas entrometido -tomando a Terry por la camisa -deja de meterte en mi vida -soltándolo ,como dejándolo caer

-no me interesa tu vida en lo más mínimo , pero si te metes con la familia de mi novia, pasa a ser problema mío

-¿tu novia?-pregunto Barbra

-perdón por no contarle antes -se excusaba Terry mirando a Barbra

-jajaja, no me hagas reír Grandchester -decía John en tono despectivo

-la única broma aquí eres tú , que no puedes entender la verdad

-aléjate Grandchester

-¿esta usted bien? –preguntaba Terry a Barbra, ignorando por completo a John

-quiero irme de aquí -decía la mujer algo nerviosa

-yo la acompañare hasta su casa -se ofrecía el actor

-¡no se mueven de aquí me oyeron! -decía John alzando la voz en tono amenazante

-no eres quien para dar ordenes ,vete lejos Anderson -decía Terry mientras tomaba a Barbra del brazo para acompañarla a su hogar

-no te lo permitiré –decía John mientras lo giraba por los hombros ,propinándole posteriormente un golpe en el rostro

En ese instante Terry solo pudo responder con un empujón ,para tratar de crear distancia entre ambos .

De esta forma John sintió la sangre arder ,golpeando nuevamente a Terry ,esta vez el si respondió ,propinándole unos golpes rápidos y fuertes ,dejándolo inmediatamente en el suelo.

La gente que estaba en aquel lugar comenzó a detenerse frente al espectáculo , la expectación comenzó a aumentar ,ya que algunas de las personas comenzaron a reconocer al actor involucrado en el pleito.

La policía ,como era de esperarse ,se aproximo al lugar deteniendo el pleito ,llevándose consigo a ambos hombres .

Terry estaba devastado, ¿Cómo se encontraba ahí encerrado? , tenia función a las diez de la noche y ya eran las ocho ,se sintió solo y desesperado .

Un oficial de policía se aproximo a Terry , indicándole que podía realizar un llamado telefónico .

Terry se puso de pie y acompaño al oficial en silencio , al llegar hasta el lugar de los teléfonos ,Barbra se encontraba ahí sentada , una oficial le hacia compañía ,para intentar calmarla antes de tomar su declaración.

En ese instante Terry no pensó en abogados , familia , ni teatro , solo su pecosa venia a su mente .

-diga –contestaba Candy

-Candy, soy yo Terry

-lo se, por tu voz, varonil –soltando una risa nerviosa

-amor ,no quiero que te alarmes ,pero te estoy llamando desde un cuartel policial , nos detuvieron a Anderson y a mi

-¿John?

-el mismo, nos dimos unos golpes en el Central Park

-¡Dios mío! , ¿Estas bien?, ¿te golpeo fuerte?- decía Candy alarmada

-tranquila ,estoy bien , solo te llamo para que sepas que estoy bien , es que si tu padre te contaba algo y te alarmabas ,no podría con esa culpa

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre?

-es una larga historia

-resúmela –insistía ella

-tu madre estaba con Anderson , él la amenazaba ,yo pasaba por ahí , los vi y la defendí, por eso nos golpeamos.

-ay Terry, ayudaste a mi madre

-es mi deber de novio

-ya es hora de colgar -decía el oficial que se ubicaba a un costado del teléfono

-mi pecosa , te amo , debo colgar ,no te preocupes saldré de esta

-te amo, no te preocupes por nada

Barbra estaba impresionada , aquel actor que la ayudo en el parque , el mismo que tantas veces ella había denostado , pudiendo llamar a un abogado o a alguien que lo sacará de ahí ,solo llamo a su hija ,gasto su llamado telefónico en Candice .

Barbra se sentía algo culpable , las apariencias a veces nos engañan y peor aún los prejuicios que tenemos en relación a los otros nos ciegan . creemos que tal o cual son como se supone que sean y no como realmente son .

Barbra lo estaba aprendiendo en ese instante ,en donde sus esquemas cambiaron por completo.

-señora Barbra White -la llamaba un oficial de policía ,para tomar su declaración

John por su parte solo gritaba ,en relación a lo injusto de la situación y proclamando su inocencia a los cuatro vientos .

Luego de unas horas ,el oficial se aproximo hasta donde estaba Terry ,callado y pensativo .

-puedes irte -decía al oficial

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntaba Terry ,para tratar de entender el por que de su salida

-la señora White declaro a tu favor ,librándote de toda culpa y también pago tu fianza

-¿Dónde esta? , debo agradecerle

-olvídalo , ya no esta aquí ,se marcho luego de realizar la declaración , su marido vino por ella .

-¿Qué pasará con John?

-deberá pasar la noche aquí , ordenaron ley de restricción hacia ti y toda la familia White

-debo irme oficial , si me apuro ,lograre realizar la función de esta noche

-señor Grandchester no quiero abusar y esto le sonará extraño ,pero podría darme su autógrafo , mi hija es gran admiradora de su trabajo –decía el oficial ,algo avergonzado

-jajaja , por supuesto ,invítela para la función de mañana en la noche , es el cierre de la temporada , dígale que yo la invito .

-muchas gracias señor Grandchester

-dígame Terry, Terry me llaman los amigos

-esta bien Terry

-ahora debo irme rápido

-puedo llevarlo ,diré que es por medidas de seguridad , ya sabe la prensa y todo eso

-muchas gracias

El oficial amablemente llevo a Terry hasta el teatro ,llegando justo quince minutos antes de la función ,la prensa repletaba el lugar ,ya que si Terry no aparecía en escena como era de esperar , la noticia de su detención era real y seria el chisme de Broadway .

La policía había trabajado bajo extremadas medidas de discreción , ya que Barbra así lo había solicitado . y nada se sabia del real paradero del actor .

-al fin llegas Terry, me tenias vuelto loco, ¿te paso algo?-decía Ryan

-después de la función te contaré con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido

-esta bien, ahora corre a prepárate

Terry salio a escena como era de esperase ,la prensa nuevamente lo elogiaba y su fiel publico ,aún más .

Aquella noche Terry fue a su departamento , tomo un baño y se fue a dormir , su cuerpo estaba exhausto , la mañana siguiente mientras él aún dormía , los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminarle el rostro , impidiendo que pudiera seguir durmiendo ,se levanto de la cama ,fue por café ,se preparo como cada mañana y fue a correr , necesitaba liberar las tensiones del día anterior que aún repercutían en su cuerpo .

Corrió largamente ,realizo algunas compras y volvió al departamento ,al llegar buscaba sus llaves manteniendo la mirada baja , en los bolsillos del pantalón , de pronto sintió algo, quedando un poco aturdido ya que solo de un golpe Candy corría a sus brazos .

Terry ,la miro fijamente ,mientras asimilaba que ella estaba ahí , que era real y no una cruel alucinación .

-vine por ti -dijo ella

Él la beso, larga y profundamente en los labios.

-ya, estoy bien, no me paso nada

-Terry, vine por ti

-¿no entiendo a que quieres llegar?

-mmm... , ya me dieron el traslado , comienzo el lunes y ya sabes

-no lo se

-te amo -decía ella mirándolo a los ojos

-yo igual, pero….

-¿pero que?

-estas muy misteriosa ¿sabias?

-jajaja, Rachel me dijo que le diera un poco de suspenso

-Rachel y sus consejos jajaja

-¿Qué tal si entramos?

-si , entremos , que despistado , pero es que esto del suspenso me tiene …..

-en suspenso obvio jajaja

-pues si en suspenso jajaja

-ya , esta bien , te lo diré -decía Candy ,con una sonrisa tierna y maliciosa a la vez

-te escucho, soy todo oídos

-bien -tosió ,para aclarar la voz –Terry , ya sabes que nuestra relación no ah sido nada convencional , parece más una tragedia griega

-¿ocurrencia de Rachel también?

-lo dices por lo de la tragedia ,pues no ,se me ocurrió solita , pero déjame seguir

-continua

-bueno ,ya que esto ah sido tan fuera de lo común , me tomo el atrevimiento de hacer algo fuera de lo común también , verás ,mi vida era tan falta de sentido antes de ti , tu me regalaste vida , eres luz para mi y no quiero perderte nunca , quiero estar siempre así a tú lado ,sin temores , sin vergüenzas , que el mundo entero sepa que yo Candice White amo profundamente a Terrence Grandchester y quiero ser su mujer si él me lo permite .

-mi pequeña pecosa ,te amo tanto -abrazo a Candy levantándola del suelo -¿me estas pidiendo lo que yo creo?

-¿Terrence Grandchester, quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿no debería pedírtelo yo? , así hincado ,con una anillo de diamantes como en las películas

-no quiero que sea como en las películas

-en las películas, es perfecto

-estar así contigo , y que me aceptes seria perfecto y mejor que en las películas , mucho mejor por que esto no es ficción , es real .

-si quiero ser tu esposo , quiero estar contigo cada día de mi vida ,tener hijos , pasar por problemas , crecer juntos , tendremos momentos de felicidad y otros no tanto , pero en las buenas y en las malas seré feliz , por que estaremos juntos , aprendiendo juntos ,creciendo juntos .

-te amo , te amo , te amo , lo diré cada día del resto de mi vida

Aquella noche se declaraban amor una y mil veces , palabras conocidas y muchas otras que conocieron juntos , aquella noche .

Se amaron con caricias tiernas y cómplices , con afecto , con amor puro y verdadero.

Ambos recostados en el sillón ,solo acariciándose y derramando su corazón frente al otro, entregándose de corazón al ser amado.

La mañana siguiente era muy importante ya que Candy no deseaba ocultarse de nada ni nadie ,así que el primer paso era hablar con sus padres ,Barbra y Rodolfo y contarles las novedades .

-Candy, ¿deseas la aprobación de ellos, verdad?

-no, solo quiero informarles -respondía ella categóricamente

-Candy, sabes que es complicado –decía Terry algo afligido y preocupado

-no me interesa si te aceptan o no , mientras yo te ame todo estará bien

-Candy, no entiendes, yo se que de algún modo esto te afectará

-pues no lo hará y te lo demostraré

-no tienes nada que demostrar

-Terry debo demostrarme a mi misma que soy fuerte y este es el último paso para ser libre de todos mis fantasmas

-comprendo, si es así cuenta conmigo

-sabia, que entenderías, te amo -decía ella parada frente a él

-ven aquí -él extendía sus brazos ,tomándola fuertemente ,como queriendo entregarle todo su apoyo en ese abrazo

Aquella mañana tomaron un taxi en dirección a la casa de los White ,Terry a pesar de ser un actor exitoso jamás había accedido a comprar un automóvil de lujo , como la mayor parte de sus colegas , él prefería lo simple ,la sencillez ante todo .

El taxi hacia su recorrido en un total y absoluto silencio , New York y su constante ir y venir ,era el ambiente ideal para romper el silencio total que inundaba el automóvil.

Al llegar tocaron a la puerta y fue Rodolfo quien les dio la bienvenida , Barbra preparaba el desayuno aún.

-hija , que sorpresa me das -Rodolfo la abrazo fuertemente y ella a él- bienvenido también Terrence -dando un apretón de manos

-gracias Rodolfo –respondía Terry, con nerviosismo evidente

-adelante pasen –invitaba amablemente Rodolfo

-¿Quién es querido?

-Candice y su novio -dijo el doctor

Barbra salio de inmediato de la cocina , mientras secaba sus manos observaba a Candy y Terry de pie frente a ella

Rodolfo en total silencio realizo una señal con su mano , para que pasarán a la sala .

-Tomen asiento –decía Rodolfo amablemente señalando los sillones

Candy y Terry se sentaron frente a Barbra ,que por su parte también tomaba asiento.

-queremos hablar con ustedes –decía Candy decidida

-perdón Candice , pero no permitiré que digas ni una sola palabra ,antes de escucharme –decía Barbra ,con la misma decisión de Candy

-¿Cómo te atreves? -decía Candy, comenzando a exaltarse

-te equivocas , Candice ,te debo una disculpa y a ti Terry también

-Barbra –decía Rodolfo casi en murmullo

-así es , yo te trate muy mal hija , te he hecho vivir un infierno , solo por mis miedos , excusada en mis temores te he dañado mucho y me alegro que no seas como yo , sabes por que tú eres mejor , tu eres valiente , mucho más que yo ,le ganaste a la vida solo con el hecho de haber nacido .

Yo quería lo mejor para ti y Terry se encargo de taparme la boca y demostrarme que era el indicado para ti , que es valiente , te ama y te respeta y cualquier cosa que me digas de ahora en adelante la entenderé por que me lo merezco por ser una pésima madre y he cometido muchos errores .

-yo ,jamás podría odiar a mi madre , no nací de ti ,pero si me ven aquí ahora es por ustedes dos , mis padres - Candy se lanzo a los brazos de Barbra ,Rodolfo las acompaño en el fraternal abrazo .

Al fin eran una familia completa, sin secretos y feliz.

-ven aquí -decía Barbra ,señalando a Terry , para que se uniera al abrazo

Rodolfo, candy y Terry, sonrieron al ver el gesto de Barbra

-mi héroe -le decía Barbra a Terry

-bueno, soy su héroe y luego seré su yerno –decía Terry

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunto Rodolfo

-no se altere , también seré yerno suyo jajaja -respondía el actor muy animado

-nos casaremos - declaraba la rubia

-ay , que felicidad - decía Barbra -ya saben cuentan con mi apoyo en todo ,tengo que recompensarlos por todo .

-ya deja eso mamá , solo con el hecho de aceptar me haces muy feliz –decía Candy .

Aquella tarde la familia White se dirigió unida a ver la última función de la temporada de la prestigiosa obra protagonizada por Terry , como era de esperarse estaba la hija del oficial y su padre , todos invitados del actor , fue una velada llena de felicidad y éxito , como presagiando todo lo bueno que estaba por venir .

Los preparativos eran rápidos , después de todo en tres meses debían estar todos , hasta los más mínimos detalles listos , se notaba que Barbra había sido muchos años jefa de enfermeras y había dirigido a mucha gente, pues su manejo a la hora de delegar responsabilidades era impecable.

Ordenaba y delegaba cada cosa , consultando primeramente a los novios ,que siempre respondían algo despistados .

-si, esta bien

Para ellos más que grandes fiestas o lujosas recepciones , el simple hecho de estar al lado del otro lo hacia perfecto.

¿Se preguntarán que ocurrió con John Anderson? , pues un hombre acostumbrado a dañar, acostumbrado a ser el mejor ,debía continuar su vida , esta vez por motivos judiciales New York no era un buen lugar para él . Con una ley de restricción hacia los White y Terry y sin trabajo ,una vez liberado del arresto de una noche sufrido aquel día donde golpeo a Terry en el Central Park ,decidió partir a san francisco ya que gracias a sus contactos fue recibido en un hospital para trabajar .

Unas semanas después de comenzar su trabajo ,un día viernes John revisaba unas fichas medicas , de pronto sintió el sonido de su puerta .

-adelante -decía el doctor mientras dejaba las fichas sobre su escritorio

-buenas tardes doctor

Era una enfermera joven de aproximadamente veinticinco años , cabello rubio ,con grandes y largas ondas que estaban perfectamente ordenadas ,cayendo como una cascada sobre su espalda , sus ojos si bien eran pequeños ,eran de un verde intenso .

John al verla quedo impactado con la belleza de la joven , la observo en silencio ,mientras ella con una sonrisa se presentaba.

-buenas tardes soy Sandy Smith su enfermera

-¿Sandy? - John estaba impactado

- si así, es, ¿esta usted bien? –preguntaba la joven al ver la cara de sorpresa del doctor

-perdone usted Sandy , mi nombre es John Anderson ,espero que seamos grandes amigos

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa ,dando así el primer paso para un acercamiento , después de todo ahí frente a él se repetía un patrón ,podría lograr lo que siempre anhelo y lucharía hasta conseguirlo.

Con John Anderson lejos y sin intención de acercarse a ellos nunca más, el matrimonio marchaba perfectamente , la gente de Broadway , William y Bridget , Rachel y Oliver y todos los amigos más cercanos estaban aquel día .

En escocia frente al lago se realizo una bella ceremonia , rodeados de flores blancas y hermosas velas , deleitándose con aquel atardecer que Terry amaba , un cielo con tonos ambarinos que bañaban todo a su alrededor

Caras de alegría ,sonrisas cómplices y miradas que decían más que un millón de palabras inundaban todo , la dicha más grande y la felicidad más absoluta llenaba cada corazón .

"_Cinco años después puedo decir que despierto al lado de un ángel cada día , más hermosa que cualquier palabra que pudiera utilizar para describirla ,si bien en un principio , pensaron que lo nuestro no funcionaria , el tiempo nos dio la razón ,los años pasaron y seguimos aquí ,nunca pensé que tanta felicidad fuera posible , nuestro hijo Alistear ,vino a alegrar aún más nuestras vidas ._

_Y ahora mientras estoy aquí frente a mi mujer ,pienso en lo afortunado que soy y como el primer día prometo amarla por el resto de mis días" ._

-en que piensas amor- decía Candy, aún en la cama

-en lo mucho que te amo -decía Terry mientras acariciaba el rostro de esta

-yo también te amo

-¿por el resto de tu vida?

-por el resto de mis días, para siempre

-nos amaremos para siempre

**FIN**


End file.
